Reflection
by Sevryna
Summary: A special request, trivial as it may, will end more destructive than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection**

Summary: A special request, trivial as it may, will end more destructive than ever.

Disclaimer: The Stargate universe is not mine. I don't get any money to write this story.

Genre: General, Drama, Romance

This is a translation of my story "Réflexion". I have a request to translate it, so I will try to. :)

This is my first translation, be indulgent please. ^^

 **Chapter 1**

She walked for the third time near by that closed door. And she simply felt ri-di-cu-lous.

She, Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter, could not simply fear to talk to her superior officer! She was still thinking when the door opened, and he appeared.

"Carter?" He asked, visibly surprised to find someone behind his office's door.

"General! Good morning." " _Good morning. No, that's seriously silly!_ " She thought.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit in my humble office?" He asked, jokingly.

However, he was surprised to not see her smile. No, in fact she actually seemed to be… anxious.

"I need to talk to you, Sir."

There. It was said.

"Come in." He said, moving away to let her in.

She rushed into the way, and stood in front of one of the chairs.

"Sit down. What happened?" Then asked then General Jack O'Neill. "Nothing worrying I hope?"

"Well… She began. It's pretty… I have a request witch is completely stupid, but that will certainly relieve my daily life."

She had said it in one go, so he looked at her incredulously. He gave her a nod to encourage her to continue.

"Well, it's been a month since Pete is been nagging me to participate in one of our off-world mission. To see "what I do". She mimicked. I explained to him like a hundred times that it was impossible, out of the question, unthinkable. But he's stubborn. So I promised him to come talk to you about this. After your refusal he will leave me alone."

She bowed her head, not daring to meet his look. Jack didn't know what to think. He had imagined many things, but this wasn't one of them.

"Why not!" He said.

"Thank you Si… I beg your pardon?!" She exclaimed, raising her head.

"Why not. You have a very calm mission this week, visiting ruins should please Peter, who should thank you for fulfilling his request. Also, I really want to come too! I miss passing through the Stargate."

"All right Sir."

Sam seemed to be totally lost. She certainly didn't expect an answer like that. And have Pete with her on a mission didn't please her either.

When she came back home at evening, she saw Pete who was waiting at the door.

"Good evening darling! Did you have a good day? Did you managed to see General O'Neill?" He asked, smilingly before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Good evening… Yes I saw him. You will accompany us on Thursday. But I warn you, the General is coming too. And you will be under the command of all of us. Daniel included." She replied.

"Yes! Ah I'm so happy! You see that it was worth going to ask him!"

Pete was like a child on Christmas Day, unlike Samantha who had trouble imagining her companion on a mission with her team. To thank her, Pete prepared the meal and decided to satisfy her this night. Sam allowed herself to be carrier along, a little disappointed by the decision of her superior officer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you lorfgiova and Alimoo1971 for your reviews! And thank you Alimoo1971 for your follow. This is the new chapter, I hope that it will please you. :)

In this story, Janet Fraiser is not dead (I can't let her go !) ; Sam & Pete aren't engaged.

Thank you Demetra for your beta!

 **Chapter 2**

Three days later it's an excited Pete who was in the Stargate room. Sam seemed to be rather embarrassed, she preferred that her private life doesn't interfere with her professional life. At least, this is what she tried to do despite a father being part of the Tok'ra.

"Everything's all right Sam?" Daniel Jackson asked. He was the archaeologist and linguist of their team.

"Yes thank you Daniel. This mission shouldn't be long."

"Yes, especially as the local population has already worked on and would show me their work."

He marked a pause before continuing.

"I think Jack is delighted to take fresh air!"

Indeed, General O'Neill had just arrived in the gate room accompanied by Teal'c.

"Hey guys! Finally a little mission which took me out of my office. What weather awaits us there?"

"Cloudy with heavy rain Sir. Temperature sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, neutral wind."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed.

"You even know the weather it will do? Fascinated!" Pete exclaimed too.

"Well it's better to provide equipment. This is also why we use reconnaissance probes." Sam explained.

The Stargate formed its wormhole and the team began to engage on the ramp. Pete on the other hand stayed amazed by the scene before him. He finally followed SG-1 and crossed the gate.

"Wow!" He exclaimed since he arrived on the other side. "I'm going to be sick."

"Then Carter, you didn't say to don't take a breakfast?" Jack said, amused.

"I certainly get it out of my mind." She replied with a smile. The General had been missed her on fieldwork.

"Where are the ruins Daniel?" Teal'c asked.

"A little further to the south west. The village is about five kilometers on the same direction. Leana is waiting for us in order to show me their sacred library where she conducts her translation work." Daniel replied.

The team started to walk, Pete asking many questions. After about two kilometers, Teal'c stopped.

"I think I've heard something." He said.

SG-1 stayed careful a while before Daniel intervened.

"Certainly children of the village, they had to waiting for our arri-"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that the team found itself aboard a goa'uld mother ship, surrounded by jaffas.

"-val. This was not intended." He finished, rising his hands.

They were disarmed in a few seconds, then a familiar voice came to Jack's ears.

"How do you find my new teleportation device Colonel?"

"Oh no, it's General for me now. And you, still Ba'al?" Jack asked.

"I see that you still have this unbearable humor, General. Take them away." Ba'al replied dryly.

They were brought bluntly into a cell. It's at this moment that Pete began to panic.

"What's happening? What do they want from us? I thought it was a simple analysis mission."

"We thought this too." Sam replied. "There's no need to panic, we certainly discover forthwith the reason of our kidnapping. If he wish we would already be dead."

"Colonel Carter is right, he must want something of us." Teal'c said.

At this moment the cell's door opened, revealing Ba'al.

"You two." He said, designating Sam and Jack, who were already gripping by four jaffas. "And him too." He said, now pointing with a nod Pete. "I don't know him, maybe he will crack under pressure more faster."

They were all taken to a large room that Jack recognized instantly. Ba'al made them kneel, lined up.

"We heard so much things in this galaxy, sometimes certain information can be very interesting. But I never heard of you." He began to say, addressing to Pete.

"He will not be of any use for you." Sam said, dryly.

"And why not dear Samantha Carter?"

"He's a civilian. He had no access to any confidential data that could interesting you." Jack said.

"Really? And I should take your word for it? You others of the Tau'ri are so naive."

"Of what?" Pete asked, totally lost and watching Sam.

Ba'al scowled him, then his look focused again on Sam and Jack.

"Perhaps you say the truth… I'm more likely to have fun with both of you anyway. Bring him back."

Jaffas grasped Pete to take him away, but he tried to struggle.

"Sam! Sam! What will he do to you?! Sam! Jack!"

He continued shouting while jaffas took him away. Quickly they heard no sound anymore.

"You see, I've decided to change my way to get what I want. I've learned many things while walking from chapai to chapai, but obviously a very elementary thing didn't occur to me. It's however so easy to make someone talk when we know his weakness. I should have thought of it much earlier."

He stopped a few seconds in order to observe his two prisoners.

"I see that your brain understands what I mean Major Carter."

"Colonel." Sam whistled trough her teeth.

"My apologies, Colonel. So as you can see, it will be better for you to tell me immediately what I want to know."

"Do you really believe that we will reveal anything just because of your little speech? Come on Ba'al, you don't have any information, and will not have." Jack said.

"I think that the Colonel reflects much better than you General." Ba'al replied.

"It's not surprising, she is the genius."

Ba'al nodded to his jaffas to take away Jack from Sam, putting him in about five meters of her, putting them face-to-face. Ba'al followed him, then turned to Sam, who began to understand exactly which information Ba'al could have learned. Or rather what rumor. A wave of terror went into her blue eyes.

"So, Colonel, it will be interesting that you give me the codes of your device which open the iris of your Stargate."

"No way." Sam said, putting her head down. 'Don't look at him.' She thought.

Then Ba'al took a dagger and he enjoyed himself by digging Jack's right shoulder.

"Come on, come on, Colonel. I think you can do much better than that. LOOK AT HIM!" He shouted.

Jaffas compelled Sam to raise her head towards him and Jack, who began to scream out with pain while the dagger started its rise towards shoulder's nerves.

"What exactly are you playing Ba'al?!" He asked.

Sam seemed to be paralyzed to see him being tortured in front of her. How in heaven's name Ba'al had been aware of THIS?

"Feelings. This is something human. Look at her Jack, don't you see the terror in her? The fear of losing you? So Colonel, I repeat the question. What are the codes?"

Sam struggled to not watch him. She didn't think to live that one day. Everything, but not to see him being tortured. It was too hard, and her military training could do nothing against the feelings she felt for her commanding officer, as buried as they are.

Ba'al continued his torture during four hours. Sam began to have tears in her eyes, whereas Jack was now covered in blood related to the various lacerations that Ba'al made to him. However he told Sam not to worry and that he was fine.

"For the last time, the codes Colonel!" Ba'al said angrily.

"Everything is all right Sam don't say anything!" Jack said to his 2IC.

Sam didn't answer, feeling tears rise. They watched themselves in a long painful look, powerless.

"AAAH! Pitiful!" Ba'al shouted again. He took his dagger and suddenly cut Jack's throat. He didn't have time to react and slumped on the ground. Sam uttered an appalling scream. Of their cell, Daniel, Teal'c and Pete got up. Daniel or Teal'c never heard such scream from Sam. They feared the worst. Hours without Sam and Jack had been in heavy silence, and this scream had just taken them to the guts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is chapter 3! My original story already has 19 chapters, so I will try to publish every two days (or three) here. Thank you for all your follows (smiffy11052, mumsie879, randysunshine1980, will2Bfree) :)

A special huge thank you to Alimoo1971 who help me in my translation and made it much better.

Enjoy and please feedback, every comment helps me to improve myself. :D

 **Chapter 3**

After a few minutes which seemed to them an eternity, the Jaffa brought Sam back into the cell. They ruffle throw her to the floor then turned around and walked out of the cell with the door close behind them. Daniel looked concerned at his friend: pale skin, weathered face by tears. But it was her eyes that disturbed him most. They were empty. Not worried, not tortured. Just empty. Daniel was wondering where Jack was and what Sam had seen that made her scream few minutes ago and for her to look like she was now. Sam rolled onto her stomach and got up on her hands and knees and crawled in a corner of the cell, at the opposite of her friends, and she turned and sat down with her knees up to her chin and arms wrap around her bend legs, looking at the wall across from her, not saying a thing. Pete immediately wanted to go to her, take her in his arms, ask her what happened, but Daniel strongly held him by his arm. Sam didn't say a word. Pete turned to Daniel.

"No." Daniel simply said.

Pete looked at him questioningly.

"But she's my wife." He said, looking superior.

"Don't approach her, just leave her alone. And it's an order." Daniel replied, loudly.

To support his teammate's order, Teal'c looked at Pete. This simple gaze made Pete sit back.

Hours went by, and Sam didn't move, till in a state of shock. Her friends were worried as Jack still not came back, and wondered if he was still being tortured to get information.

After twenty-four hours, Sam still didn't say a word and stayed in the cell's corner to which she had crawled.

Pete tried to engage conversation with Daniel, whispering to Daniel and Teal'c so Sam couldn't hear him.

"What this crazy guy did to her to be in this condition? Sam is a strong woman, this is completely out of character for her."

Daniel thought fast to an answer for Pete. He knew the destructive power of Ba'al on his prisoners. But the fact that he tortured his two friends, at the same time, wasn't a good thing for him. He suspected Ba'al of having used the bond between Jack and Sam to get information. Indeed, Sam didn't seem injured. However, Jack didn't reappear yet.

"I don't know what happened out there. Only Sam knows what happen and what ever it was, it must have been bad." Daniel said, looking over to where Sam was.

"Why did he choose only them?" Pete asked.

Daniel didn't have to search an answer to this question because the cell's door opened again, and Ba'al appeared. He nodded Jaffas to bring Sam with them. Daniel jumped in front of his friend.

"No! Stop! Take me instead of her!" He exclaimed.

"She is the one who interesting me." Ba'al replied.

Jaffas pushed Daniel to the corner while Pete tried to approach Sam too. The Jaffa pushed Pete towards Daniel then they grabbed Sam's arms and pulled her to her feet then they pulled her out of the cell with Ba'al behind them, closing the door.

"Sam! No!" Pete shouted.

But the latter, in a second state, didn't even realize what was around her. Arrived in the large room, Ba'al took a device that Sam didn't know. Her sense of survival made her raised her head, and she observed the device that Ba'al took in his hands.

"Since I don't have General O'Neill anymore, I've decided to use this on you. It's the first time I can use it and I have to admit that I can't wait to see its effects." He said, a smile on his face.

Sam didn't say anything, her gaze full of anger. The lost of Jack made him smile. She fulminated. Ba'al moved towards her and stuck on her temples two round lozenges, which put immediately a hundred needles of about three millimeters in her skin. He operated the device, and Sam plunged into darkness. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Jack in front of her, on his knees. She already saw that. Already lived that. Ba'al was near Jack and pressed a dagger into Jack's shoulder. He dug until touched his nerves, that made Jack screamed. She relived the torture impose day before. That was the purpose of the device. As Jack was dead, he decided to make her relived every moments of the torture.

"Stop it please…" She said with difficulty.

"The codes Colonel." Ba'al simply replied.

She was silent. She wouldn't reveal any information.

"All right."

Ba'al let her relive the four hours of the torture over and over again. Sam was crying now, knowing that it was the last thing she had. He began again a second time. And a third time. Seeing that after all Sam didn't talk, Ba'al decided to send her back to the cell.

She crawled, again. She put her on fetal position, again. Her gaze was empty, again.

"Sam where is General O'Neill?" Pete asked.

Daniel looked at him with annoyance. He however had spoken to Pete during Sam's absence. He however had said to him to let her speak when she would be ready.

"I think that General O'Neill is dead." Teal'c replied.

Clearly, the state of his friend could only be related to the death of Jack. However, Sam didn't move, didn't react to Teal'c sentence. They were all silent. The information was difficult to stomach. Each of them was thinking about it, but that one of them speculated it was painful.

After twelve hours, Pete engaged conversation with Daniel again.

"She loves him, isn't she?" He whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel asked, a little unprepared.

"Sam. She loves the General, isn't she?"

Daniel didn't answer, knowing that the relationship between his two friends was most complicated. It was the cell's door that prevented Pete to repeat the same question. Shock and surprise read on the faces of the three men when they saw Jack, perfectly alive. The latter observed the cell quickly, then rushed to Sam.

"Sam! Sam! Look at me."

She raised her eyes to this voice that she knew so much. Did Ba'al also cause her hallucinations?

"I'm fine. It's me."

He can't be fine. He was died in front of her eyes. Jack understood that his 2IC was in state of shock. So he decided to hug her in his arms, hoping that contact bring her out of her torpor. He tightly clasped her to him. Then she smelt his after-shave, the smell that she remembers. His hairs were tickling her nose, the shampoo she knew he used. His warm skin. It was him. She didn't understand, but she relaxed. Tears appeared, blurring her vision as she cried once again.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear, then he turned to the three shock men in the cell.

"How long was I gone?"

"About two days O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

Pete watched him. He clasped 'his' Sam in his arms. Jealousy invaded him, but he knew that he couldn't say a word. This man allowed himself to comfort his girlfriend in front of his eyes without even worrying about what he could think. Jack turned back to hug Sam since she didn't want to let go.

"The sarcophagus wasn't very fast… Shh Sam, it will be okay…" He said, concealing his head in Sam's neck's hollow.

Pete looked away. A moment later, they were in front of Jacob, aboard a Tok'ra's ship. Obviously they improved their teleportation device too, and the Tau'ri wasn't informed!

"What happened?! Where are we?!" Pete exclaimed.

"We came to pick you up. We received a call of Cheyenne Mountain base which was rather worrying." Jacob replied. His gaze focused on his daughter who was still in Jack's arms.

"Sam! Everything's okay?!"

As she didn't say a thing, Jacob looked at Jack.

Jack broke himself away from Sam to let Jacob take over from him. Jacob clasped his daughter in this arms, but Sam fainted a few seconds later. More than forty-eight hours without sleep, it was too much. Jacob laid her on the floor then looked up to the men for an answer.

"Ba'al didn't spare us Jacob. She needs rest." Jack said.

Jacob nodded. He got two tok'ra who watched what just happen to pick Sam up and took her into the next room.

"What happened Jack?" Jacob asked.

"I think I'm dead." Jack replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews and follows! It made me smile :D

Thank you to my beta Alimoo1971, you absolutely rock!

 **Chapter 4**

 _"I think I'm dead." Jack replied._

Jacob Carter looked at him, questioningly.

"How long were you in the sarcophagus?"

"About forty-eight hours according to Teal'c."

" Why did he not just let you die?"

"He likes to see others suffer and try to get what he wants. Try to use people weakness. He must of been impatient, you know how goa'uld are…"

They walked into the corridor leading to the ship's control room. Daniel, Teal'c and Pete followed them as they listened to Jack's story.

"How did he kill you?" Pete asked.

Jacob stared at the man who had just spoken.

"You are…?" He asked.

"Oh Pete Shanahan. I had asked Sam to be able to attend one of her off-world mission. It didn't happen as we thought."

"How close are you to her?" Jacob asked, when he looked at Pete.

His cold voice didn't really inspire Pete who hesitated to answer.

"She's my girlfriend." He said slowly. "Who are you?"

Jacob looked up and down to him, from the head to the toes, then went off to discuss with Anise of their next stop point.

"Excuse-me but… Who is this man?" Pete asked to the rest of the team causing Jacob to turn to him.

"Dad, meet Pete Shanahan, noisy cop, Shanahan meet Major General Jacob Carter. And Selmak, of course." Jack replied, smirking as he turned around to walk out of the room, leaving Pete completely stunned.

Jacob turned around to talk to Anise. Pete turned to Daniel and Teal'c

"General Carter... Sam's father." Pete said in shock

"Indeed." Teal'c said

"Don't worry, I'm sure he appreciated you." Daniel said as to encourage him as he walked out of the room with Teal'c following.

Anise, Jack and Jacob spend the next half an hour finding a safe planet close by that got a Stargate on it. Which would allow SG1 to return back to Earth.

"P3X-542 isn't bad, it only makes a detour of three hours on your initial journey. So we don't need to travel two days to your base. I would like that Carter be quickly examined by doc Fraiser." Jack said to Jacob.

"That actually seems to be a good alternative Jack. I would also agree. What exactly happened with Ba'al?" Jacob asked.

Three pairs of ears listened, eager to know a little more. The state of their friend worried them, and especially a question remained: if Jack was killed in the first hours of torture, what happened to Sam when Ba'al came back to bring her again the next day?

"Ba'al wanted the codes of the device to open our iris. Of course we didn't talk. It really annoyed our dear false god. He thought he needed a way to be more persuasive." Jack said.

"The information that he had?" Pete asked to him.

"Not exactly. Ba'al knows one of our rules that no one left behind. So he thought that it would also apply to torture. He thought that Carter would talk if she saw me being tortured." Jack explained.

"But why both of you? He could use everyone of us." Pete replied.

"Because I'm her commanding officer and the Earth base chief I suppose. And Ba'al thinks that Carter would brake easy 'cause she's a woman. He was wrong." Jack dryly said.

"Sam?" Daniel suddenly asked. "Are you ok?"

Sam had just stepped in the room, watching the five men and Anise. At this moment, a heavy silence was formed in the room. Jack turned to face her, while Pete stood up and step towards her holding onto her arm. The gaze of Colonel Carter at General O'Neill would have scared a Unas! She turned on her heels, deeply wounded by what she just heard. She looked at Pete.

"I don't need help! I'm not disabled!" Sam yelled at Pete then she yanked her arm away from him.

Then she quickly walked off, letting Pete on the spot.

"If you would excuse me, I have to talk with my second in command." Jack said, getting up.

"I agree General O'Neill." Jacob rudely said, as Jack walked to the door when Pete grabbed Jack's arm causing Jack to stop and looked at him.

"What have you done to her?" Pete asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked, surprising.

"I would like to be with her when you will there."

"No."

"Oh yes. She's my wife and it seems to me that she isn't enough fit to talk with you." Pete replied, causing Jack to raise his eyebrows.

"First of all Shanahan, you're going to let go of my arm. Secondly, you wanted to know what Carter's doing on a day-by-day basis? So I tell you: this is part of HER job and when HER commanding officer, namely ME, decides to talk to MY second in command, this does NOT concern YOU in any way. Is that clear?" Jack yelled in command tone.

"I don't think she's ready!" Pete replied in the same tone.

"Hell would you know?! You know Carter since…what? Three months? I've known her for over eight years." Jack said.

Jacob approached the two men, looked at them and then spoke.

"Gentlemen, it would be better for you to just tone it down when you talk about MY daughter. Pete, you're not married, she's not your wife. And what is related to her job doesn't concern you. When her commanding officer decides to talk to her, there is no contestation. And you Jack, take it easy on her, we know we never seen her like that before? Am I clear?"

"I know Jacob." Jack said.

Pete went back to sit down, while Jack went into the corridor to search Sam. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, wondering if what had happened were real. Jack found Sam in a room with a bunk. It was the room in which she had been examined at their arrival. Sam was sitting on the bed with her knees up and her arms wrap around her legs. Her head was down on her knees.

"Carter?" He cautiously asked.

He could see her shoulders rise in a kind of spasm. She was crying. She lifted her head, revealed a face full of tears.

"General." She coldly said.

He closed the door in order to have a conversation more intimate with his 2IC.

"Carter I'm sorry about what Ba'al did to you, made you see -" He began to say, deeply sincere.

"Because you're my commanding officer and the Earth base chief?!" She accused him.

"Carter calm down."

"Calm down?! With all due respect, General, it seems that we haven't experienced the same thing!"

"Of course we do Colonel."

"Your explanation doesn't give this impression!"

"What did you want me to say Sam?!"

"You know and I know why we were chosen instead of the others! I saw you being torched, I saw what he did to you, I saw you suffered, I saw you die!"

"I know that very well!"

"No, you don't! You don't know what I had to live after that!"

They looked at each other, taking their breath. Sam looked shattered and Jack didn't know what to say.

"Talk to me, tell me what happened. What did he do to you?"

"I'm tired, I would like to get some rest, General."

Jack sighed. This talk was a real disaster after such difficult event. He insulted himself of idiot, then said words that made him sick.

"All right. I'll go and get Shanahan for you, he wants to be here."

Sam watched him, and for the first time since they met, the brightness she had in her eyes in his presence disappeared. He knew immediately that he said the wrong thing to her.

"I wish to remain alone, Sir."

Jack nodded.

"It's understood." He replied as he turned to the door to open it.

He walked out the room and closed the door. He stopped and turned to the door, leaning his forehead against it and both fists on the wall. He took a deep breath, then heard her wept on the other side. He remained there a few minutes, not knowing if he should reopen that door and pull her in his arms, or if he should walk away, knowing she wanted to be alone, but he thought she shouldn't be alone. He finally went to join the group few minutes later, respecting Sam's request to be alone. When he walked into the cot-pit, they all watched him. Pete stood up, determined to join Sam.

"She wants to be alone." Jack simply said.

Pete sat back, but Daniel cast an accusing gaze to Jack. Obviously, he had not managed to calm Sam. The rest of the journey took place in a deep silence. When Sam appeared again, Daniel recovered in his seat. He wondered if the second round had sounded.

"Sam, come to sit with us. We will be on the planet in thirty minutes." Jacob paternally said as he approached her.

He took her in his arms, and then accompanied her to the large table.

"Are you sure you've rested enough? You still look a bit pale" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine Dad. What planet are we going to?" She asked.

"P3X-542 Colonel. It's the closest safest planet with a Stargate on it." Teal'c replied.

"Sam are you sure you're ok?" Daniel asked.

"I'm all right." Sam said.

She looked at Jack with her gaze, knowing that he was partly responsible for this collective concerned about having her examined.

"You know the rules, Colonel. We can't take any risk to what Ba'al has done to you." Jack said.

"It seems to me that you know exactly what he did to me, Sir." Sam dryly answered.

The second round could begin.

"Yes I know that's why I'd like you to check out, Colonel."

"As much as to have my brain examined in this case. Or is it something else… Sir?" She defiantly replied.

"Carter come with me. And it's an order." Jack rudely said as he stood up. Then Sam stood up too.

All looked at them, stunned. Sam and Jack walked out of the room and into the little room, which was a makeshift infirmary.

"What is going on with you Colonel?" Jack asked as he closed the door.

"Nothing." She replied with her arms folded against her chest.

"So you're crossing insubordination with no reason?"

Sam lowered her head, biting the inside of her lip. How could she so much felt feelings for this man, and at this moment found her completely broken for a simple sentence he said? She had seen him die, again and again, and he found excuses. Again and again.

"Excuse me Sir." She said.

"Sam I'm not asking you to apologize, but I don't understand. Some things…" He sighed. "Talk to me."

He stopped talking when he saw the look on Sam's face, in her eyes. He knew one thing that always helps when things go bad for Sam.

"Come here." Jack said with his arms open wide. Sam stepped forward lowering her arms and wrapped them around Jack as he wrapped his arms around her. Hold her in his arms as he rubbed her back in which she allowed herself to cry.

"Some things can only stay in this room Sam…" He finally said, burying his head in Colonel Carter's neck's hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you all have a great Christmas :) And … HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you a lot of love, a good health and happiness everyday!

Thank you for your reviews :D

Thank you Alimoo, you're the best!

 **Chapter 5**

Jack waited for Sam to pull away, when she did couple minutes later, Jack looked at her. Her big blue eyes shining of tears was diving into own, and he let his mind wander a few moments as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs as he cup her face. When someone knocked on the door.

"Jack? Sam? We are on the planet's orbit. They will directly beam us…" Daniel said at the closed door.

"Thanks Daniel, we will be out there in a minute." Jack said while still looking at Sam.

"Ok."

Then they heard Daniel walk away.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm fine." Sam replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows with a 'really' look on his face that Sam knew all to well.

"Well if you need anything, cakes, those magazines you like to read, cakes." Sam smiled a little. "Blue Jello, even through red the best." Jack said smiling, which made Sam smile.

"No blue the best." Sam said.

"It's good to see you smile. Come on before Daniel returns and tells doc, she would bring out those big needles of hers."

Sam giggled which made Jack happy as they walk to the door where Jack opened it and let Sam walk out first.

When they walked into the room, Pete murdered gazes on Jack while Jacob looked from Jack to Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam gave Jacob a small nod, letting him know that she was ok. Pete approached Sam and took her in his arms. She let him as she looked at her father with a worry scared look on her face. She managed to pull away from Pete after the quick hug. Jacob Carter watched them, and Selmak internally quarreled him for his thoughts. They were all beamed down near the Stargate, and their arrival to the base made sigh of relief the soldiers who waiting for us. Janet and her staff were waiting for the group after they received word.

"You all know the drill." Janet said with a command tone as she looked at them.

Pete, who still got his arm wrapped around Sam waist, was surprised when she pulled away from him. She made him understand with one gaze that she didn't need any help in anything in front of base's personnel. Sam followed Teal'c and Daniel out of the gate room then Jack followed. Janet looked at Pete.

"You too." Janet said.

Pete followed Jack then Janet and her staff did.

When they walked into the infirmary they walked over and sat on the gurney. Pete went and sat next to Sam.

"Pete you go over there on that bed." Sam said, pointing to the end bed that is next to Teal'c.

"But Sam-"

"Pete go over to that bed."

Pete looked at Sam and no moving.

"Fine. Stay here then."

Sam got off the bed and walked down to the one next to Teal'c, then pulled the curtain across so no one can see her. Pete went off the bed and started walking towards where Sam was when Jack grabbed his arm. Pete looked at Jack.

"Give her some space." Jack said.

Pete didn't look happy but returned back to the gurney and sat down on it. Janet began to examine Daniel.

"What exactly happened?" She asked quietly after pulling the curtain across from the rest of the team.

"Not sure Janet."

Janet decided to examine Sam at last, so she could talk with her. Exams lasted about two hours, then Janet let the men of the group leave once there examine were done. Jack made sure that Pete also left the infirmary. Janet walked towards the closed curtain and walked around it to see Sam lying down on the gurney, looking up at the roof.

"Sam?" She softly said as she sat down in the chair.

She took her hand and waited that her friend talks. It took five minutes before Colonel Carter pronounced the first sentence of her story.

"I had nothing. Physically speaking."

Janet watched her without a word. She stroked her backhand to encourage her to continue.

"The General had been tortured in front of me, then he was killed." Sam said as tears were falling down the side of her face.

She took a break, her throat tightened. She took a breath and continued.

"After that Ba'al used a new device on me. This has enabled him to make me relive the torture of the General. Three times."

"What kind of device was it?" Janet asked.

"He put two recall devices on temples. It looked like recall devices used by Tok'ra for the Zatarc test. More painful. Then he was operating it with a sensor I never seen before."

"I'd rather make you have a brain scan, if you agree."

"Of course. I understand."

"No neurological disorders since? Blackout? Paresthesia?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Perfect. I'll get you the scan, then you have to take three days off for rest." Janet said.

"Okay."

Janet watched her friend. It was the first time that Samantha Carter was not reluctant to do the rest days imposed by the doctor. Janet couldn't imagine what Sam had seen, and she was concerned about her… and certain of her feelings for a certain General.

"Is this a problem?"* Janet asked.

"I…" Began to say Sam.

Janet already asked this question once a day. And Sam had already lied about the answer.

"Everything is all right don't worry." Sam finally said.

"Okay."

Sam waited for the scan. Once the scan made and analyzed by doctor Fraiser, and her blood work returned ok, Sam could get out the infirmary. A small welcoming committee waited her: her father, Pete, Daniel and Teal'c. Jack only missing.

"I'm fine." Sam said.

Pete sigh of release and Jacob Carter step ford and hugged her then kissed her on forehead.

"I have to see the General." She said looking at Jacob.

"Sure thing kiddo."

Then she turned and looked at Pete.

"Janet is setting the mandatory rest for three days."

Sam walked away of the group and went off the office of her commanding officer.

"Come in." Jack said when there was a knock on the door.

"General." Sam said when she opened the door and walked into Jack's office.

"Carter. The doc let you get out?" Jack asked.

"Yes but she's setting the mandatory rest for three days. I'll write my report and I'll take rest." Sam replied.

"Report can waiting Colonel…"

"I would to rest in the base Sir." Sam said.

"Negative Carter. Go home, mister Shanahan will accompany you." Jack replied knowing what Sam was like. He knew that she would spend the three days working in her lab.

"But my father -" Began to say Sam.

"I'm sure that your father spending few days here. Go and get some rest Carter."

\- "Yes Sir." Sam said.

Sam walked out the office and went off her lab. She thought she could have a few minutes alone, but Pete waited for her in front of her lab with her father.

"Can we go?" Pete asked.

"Yes. I just need to change…" Sam replied.

"I'll see you in few days Sam. Anise arrives tomorrow to talk with Jack about our new beaming device." Jacob said.

"But -" Sam said looking at him.

"Sam, you'll have plenty of time to analyze that when you get back." Jacob replied to his daughter.

"All right..." Sam said.

"Watch over her Pete." Said Jacob, addressing to his daughter's companion.

"Of course, sir." Pete replied as he smiled as he followed Sam towards the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later they left the base. The journey began in silence, then Pete began the conversation.

"I thought I'd go shopping just after dropped you off at your place."

"Okay." Sam replied absently.

Pete dropped her off at her house, made sure she was in her couch and then went shopping.

Sam lost his thoughts. She was trying to understand the mechanism of the device that Ba'al had used on her. She ended by falling asleep. She jumped when Pete opened the front door with a bang. She got up from the couch to see him holding two bags n his hands.

"You should go up to the bedroom to rest, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Pete said.

"I don't want to sleep." Sam replied.

"Sam, you're falling asleep ... I'd wake you up for dinner."

Sam went up the stairs to her bedroom, and decided to take a hot shower before going to bed.

While it was ten minutes since the hot water flowed over her, she was stunned. She was starting to get a headache, then a migraine. She stopped the water, dried herself and then put on a short and a T-Shirt. She lay down on her bed, holding her head.

'I may need to actually rest.' She thought.

Pete came to wake up her gently, and she appreciated this moment of tenderness. Her sleep had been heavy, without a dream.

"What?" Sam said drowsily.

"Dinner is ready. You are hungry?" Pete asked.

"A little." Sam admitted.

She stood up and put on a sweat, and then went to Pete in the dining room. What she discovered left her speechless. Candles were on the table, set up with taste. Red roses stood in the middle of the table, behind which Pete was standing.

"Wow. Pete it's..."

She did not know what to say. She did not expect that.

"Sam, after all we've been through..." Pete began to say.

He approached her gently.

"I was so afraid of losing you then I realized that I could not do without your presence in my life." Pete finally said.

Sam's heart quickened. Her legs began to tremble.

"I love you, more than anything in the world and I would be the happiest of men if you accepted to be part of my life forever."

He put a knee on the ground, then took out a case. He opened it and Sam discovered a beautiful ring.

"Samantha Carter, would you do me the immense honor of being my wife?"

Sam's heart was ready to explode. Her brain was thinking at full speed. She had not imagined such a scenario. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

"Oh my God." She managed to pronounce.

Then her body flickered. It was the black hole. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, she was again on Ba'al's ship.

* * *

* : Episode 17 season 3 _"A hundred days"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone ! I hope you're all okay. :) Here is chapter 6, I hope it will please you. Please feedback :)

Thanks to Alimoo, who doing an extraordinary job with this story !

 **Chapter 6**

 _When she opened her eyes a few moments later, she was again on Ba'al's ship._

Jack was screaming in front of her brought her out of her thoughts. Her brain began to run at full speed. She was back in this torture room. But had she really left it?

"The codes! Or he will continue to suffer Colonel!"

She had heard this request hundreds of times. But this sentence, this intonation... It was exactly the same as in her memories. The scream that Jack tried to stifle finally convinced her: she had already experienced this and found herself again in the loop that was amusing him to revive Ba'al.

Sam closed her eyes thinking: 'It will never end.'

Her throat tightened. She could no longer bear to see him suffer. She thought of their hug in the Tok'ra's ship. Had she dreamed it? Had her father really rescued her?

The hands of the jaffas, which held her, seemed to her very real. Just like the warm arms of her father who had welcomed her on arrival in the Tok'ra's ship.

She was completely lost. She did not know where she was. Her heart rate accelerated, she began to hyperventilate. She opened her eyes, then tried to focus on what surrounded her outside of Jack, Ba'al and the jaffas. Her headache was getting worse, she felt that her eyes were ready to get out of their orbits. She abandoned the idea of concentrating or something, the pain taking over making it worse. Were these the sensors that hurt her? Or did Jack's screams split her skull? Ba'al repeated tirelessly the same question. She wanted to destroy him. She understood what the General had suffered during his captivity with Ba'al years ago. Had he also been mentally tortured? If he had, he'd never talked about it. Her eyesight blurred as she heard Jack said:

"Everything is okay Carter don't say anything!"

It was soon over she knew it. This sentence was engraved deep inside her. Jack's intonation of distress, his willingness however to want to reassure her. She could not do anything but look into his eyes.

How many times had they already done this, to observe each other, to understand each other without speaking? His chocolate eyes, which so often turned away from her when the tension became too great, when she risked conveying all the feelings he felt towards her. When her blue eyes sought comfort, support, advice ... Their friends had become accustomed to their looks, which belonged only to them, in their world where no one else existed, nor the army, neither the military regulation nor the constraints.

Ba'al was going to cut his throat, and again she would not do anything to avoid it. This situation made her sick. She heard Ba'al scream, then the knife of the dagger slipping through the air to approach dangerously from Jack's throat.

The inert body of the latter fell into a dull thud on the ground, and Sam let go of the sobs she had held since her return to the ship. Then suddenly a flood of light appeared.

"What the hell is going on?! She went out and everything was fine!" Jack angrily said.

Sam opened her eyes immediately after hearing this voice. Her body was on a warm bed. The sound of the machines surrounding her told her that she was in the infirmary of the base. Her head made her suffer and her eyes were burning.

"Sam?"

Jacob came to his daughter and stroked her hair.

"Dad?!"

Sam wanted to get up, but Jacob stopped her.

"No stay here, you have lost consciousness at home, you are at the base." Jacob said.

Janet approached and checked her friend's pupils.

"Any pains? Do you remember your discomfort?" Janet asked.

"I..."

She looked up at Jack. She finally finds his gaze. He was standing in a corner of the infirmary, looking grave. She sighed in relief. He was alive.

"What has happened?" She finally asked.

"You did not feel well at home. Pete immediately called the base, completely panicked." Jacob said.

"He didn't come?" Sam asked.

"He's waiting in my office." Jack replied.

"Oh."

"Do you remember what you were doing just before fainted?" Janet asked her.

Sam looked at her, but dared not answer. She remembered Pete's request, then felt her legs wobble before sinking and waking up in Ba'al's ship. She lowered her eyes, and Janet realized that the time had come for her father and the General to come out.

"Could you wait outside gentlemen please?" She asked.

Jacob looked inquisitively at his daughter, then turned towards the exit. Jack went out with a last look at his 2IC. The door closed and Janet turned back to Sam.

"I'm listening." Janet said.

"Pete asked me to marry him."

Janet opened wide round eyes.

"Oh my God."

"I think that's what I said just before I fell."

"And you are rather delighted or...?" Janet questioned her friend's embarrassed look.

"I do not know. Actually, it rather feared me."

"I think you bumped your head when falling, Pete explained to us that he had not had time to react to catch you."

"I ... Janet I was back there."

"How, where?"

Janet looked at her gravely now.

"On Ba'al's. In front of the General who was being tortured."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, rethinking at that moment.

"I'll get you a new scanner. You get some rest." Janet said as her pull the blankets up to Sam shoulders as she turned onto her side.

Janet turned the night light down low before pulling the curtain around the bed so Sam could sleep.

Dr. Fraiser walk out of the infirmary to see Jack there, waiting. She asked Jack to follow her, and they walked into Janet office where she closed the door behind her before walking around her desk and sat down.

"What's going on Doc?" Jack asked.

"I don't know exactly yet, but I feel that the device used by Ba'al on the Colonel did more damage than it seems." Janet replied.

"What that means?"

"During her unconsciousness, Sam apparently relived your torture."

"How has she relived it?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Presumably as if she were there again." Janet replied.

Jack hurriedly left Janet's office. When he opened the infirmary door, he walked over to where Sam was supposed to be. But the bed and Sam was gone. He turned to the nurse who was there.

"Sir, Colonel Carter gone to have a scan done, she will be back in ten minutes."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Jack said, walking over and sat down on a chair and waited.

When the bed returned, Jack stood up and watched the staff moved the bed back to where it was before. Once every thing was done the two nurses walked out of the room. Sam saw Jack when she returned, she watched him the whole time till the nurses were gone. She watched him approach her. He hesitated for a moment, didn't know what to say or do next. Sam lifted her hand and put it in to his. He managed to pull a chair closer to the bed with out letting go of Sam hand. He sat down closer to the bed then he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it and put it against his cheek while still looking at Sam to see tears falling down her face.

"It will be okay Sam, get some rest. I'll be there for you… always." He said simply.

She closed her eyes, reassured by the sensation of her hand in his. She finally fell asleep. Jack watched Sam sleeping not knowing that Pete was watching what was happening through the double doors where he opened it partly after the nurses left Sam, not knowing that Jack was in there. He watched them till he saw Jack kissed her hand then stood up as he put her hand back on the bed and started to turn around. So Pete quickly closed the door and walked back to Jack's office. Jack went to see Janet who was in her office doing some paper work.

"What does the scanner says?" He asked from the doorway.

"It's not very encouraging news." Janet replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, worried.

"I believe the Ba'al's device inserted nanites in the Colonel's brain."

"What? But how is this possible?!" Jack exclaimed.

"She explained that the device looked like the one used by the Tok'ra to make you pass the Zatarc test but more painful. I suppose the nanites were inserted in this way."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Jack said

"I'll tell Sam in the morning."

"Ok, I'll go and tell mister Shanahan that Carter sleeping till morning." Jack said

"Good idea sir and you better get some rest yourself" Janet said, raised her eyebrows at him.

"I will, night doc"

"Night sir."

Jack turned around and walked out of Janet's office. Jack walk in to his office to see Pete still there. Jack walk around his desk and sat down, he notice that Pete had a strange look on his face but Jack decided not to pay attention, all that was going on was enough complicated.

"Colonel Carter is going to stay at the infirmary tonight, she must rest. Doctors orders, you can stay on the base for the night if you wish, an airman will show you to the guests' quarters." Jack said.

"I cannot get to Sam's quarters?" Pete asked.

"No, you cannot. You not married to her" Jack said dryly then said "An airman will show you to the guests' quarters, it is not negotiable if you want to stay. "

Pete sighed and then replied:

"Fine." Pete said in not happy tone.

He stood up and walked out the door to see an airman waiting for him.

"Sir if you follow me I'll show you to guests' quarters." The airmen said.

Pete didn't say a thing but followed the airman.

Jack spent about an hour dealing with the paperwork that stood on his desk. He then went to his quarters to rest a little. The next morning he walked into Janet's office so they could talk to Sam about the nanites.

"Morning doc, how's Carter this morning?"

"She sleeps through the night ok."

"That's good, so when are you going to tell her?"

"Now."

Janet stood up and walked around her desk and out the door. Jack followed Janet into the infirmary to see Sam sitting up in bed.

"Morning Janet, sir."

"Morning Sam." Janet said.

"Carter." Jack said.

Sam looked from Jack to Janet then back to Jack again.

"What is it? you found some thing, haven't you?"

"Yes Sam."

"What is it?"

"Sam the test reveal that you got nanites in your brain." Janet said.

"Nanites?" Sam asked.

She looked at them with her face closed.

"It's a joke of bad taste, isn't it?"

Her legs trembled, the beating of her heart pulsed in her temples. Her sight blurred. Jack had time to run to her when she said she was not feeling well. She put her hand to her head. Then again was the darkness. She was afraid to open her eyes a few seconds later. The hands holding her shoulders confirmed her fears. She was back in that infernal loop.

Everything recommenced. Screams. The smell of blood. The gazes. The tears. The death.

Then the heat returned, taking possession of her whole body. Her eyes rested on the person standing by the bed in which she had been reinstated.

"Pete?" Sam asked.

"Yes darling I'm here. All is okay, don't worry." Pete replied.

"No, not everything does not go well!"

Sam tried to get up, but her head turned. The top of her body faltered, and Janet ran to her.

"Sam stay lying down. Pete go out please."

Pete reluctantly left the room. Janet waited until he went out to address Sam.

"I think the nanites are activated according to you. Or rather according to the emotions you feel. Anxiety, stress." Janet said.

"How would it be possible? The nanites don't interact with the body in this way. They can change it but not affect the emotions. How could they capture the chemical exchanges?" Sam exclaimed.

"I think Ba'al managed to change them. But to tell the truth, it's your domain..."

Sam closed her eyes, her brain running at full speed. She was now in a very delicate posture, endangering the entire SGC...


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a small chapter from Sam's point of view. I found it much easier for this chapter, it does not mean that the others will have the same point of view. ;-)

 **CHAPTER 7**

Ok. It doesn't happen often, but right now I'm lost, and my brain refuses to see more clearly.

I look at Janet with a strange gaze; I think she's looking for answers from me. Answers that I don't have.

"It would be better if Pete comes back home, if you don't mind. I think we're dealing with... Let's say a 'problem' of rather large scale", Janet tells me.

I see in her eyes that she doesn't really know how to qualify my situation without hurting me.

"I agree, especially if I've to avoid any change of emotions."

I give her an encouraging smile. I want to reassure her while I'm in petrifying fear inside.

"I'm gonna talk to him, Janet, he's certainly worried."

I get up slowly from the bed and walk to the door. I know he'll be waiting behind the door, pacing. As soon as the door opens he puts his eyes on me. Well, I'll have to be persuasive; he won't want to go home. I smile at him, but I think it's more like an embarrassed smile than a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine. I'll just have to stay at the base for a moment."

"How long?"

Of course… He's always worried as soon as he knows that I'll stay at the base. It's both pleasant and baffling.

"For now it's indeterminate... You've to go home."

"No way."

"Pete..."

I look at him and now he makes me his beaten dog's eyes. I regret that he's not less demonstrative.

"Listen, this is only a necessity. For my safety."

Now he frowns. I think my argument is a hit.

"Your safety? This is even more worrying. I refuse to leave if your life is in danger."

"No, my life isn't in danger."

Well, I don't think so. I don't even know if what I'm currently experiencing is real. I may still be on Ba'al's ship, under control of the nanites.

"Sam?"

I look up at Pete who looks at me strangely.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing important."

Or too important.

"Pete, you've to go home."

I sigh. This discussion is starting to exasperate me. I'm not a child, I don't need someone to watch over me H24. For many women I'm sure his attitude would be taken for adorable, but for me it just makes me feel... Weak. And I hate that. Besides, I feel anger invade me little by little.

"No, I won't leave you."

"Go home!"

Now, the anger is there. Completely.

"You prefer that _he_ watches over you?"

His face suddenly changed. What's this accusation?

"I beg your pardon?"

"For sure, I'm not JACK."

Awesome. Two guards turned to us. Discretion? That's not for today. And here we are, they're whispering between them. In five minutes the rumours will invade the base, once again. It's not like everyone already thought I'd been sleeping with my commanding officer since years! Ah! Now it's clear: I'm crazy with anger. Literally out of me. I grab Pete and lead him to the nearest empty room. I slam the door and he faces me.

"What's this accusation?! D'you think that's really the place for a pseudo jealousy crisis towards my COMMANDING OFFICER?!"

"Sam, I..."

"You what?! Eh? Didn't you think that screaming that in the base could hurt my career?!"

"No, I... I asked you to marry me and you fell. I was so scared and there you're rejecting me."

"It has nothing to do with your proposal."

"Maybe, but you didn't answer!"

"My apologies, I've got nanites in my brain! Can it wait until next week?"

There I hurt him. I saw it. He lowers his eyes. What does he believe? He can't talk to me like that about the General, in front of the whole base, and then talk to me again about his request. It's not compatible.

"I'll go home."

"What a good idea!"

He opens the door and leaves. I clench my fists. My heart is pounding and my head is hurting me again. I'm going to ask Janet for an analgesic, I won't be able to continue to think if this migraine persists. I open the door to join the infirmary but I feel something different. I don't find the corridor of the base but my father is in front of me. I turn my head everywhere. I'm watching him. I've all this anger in me and I already know what I'm gonna say.

 _"You were supposed to pick Mom up. You were late. She took a cab. There was an accident. I understand."_

 _"_ _I couldn't have known it would happen._ _"_

 _"But Mom is dead."_ (*)

All the sadness in his eyes... Why did I say that? Damn, our relationship has changed since this. This accusation is no longer necessary. I shake my head and find myself in the base again. An officer approaches me with a worried look.

"Is everything ok, Colonel?"

Ok, Sam, breathe. I look up at him.

"Yes, Sergeant, everything's fine. Thank you."

Everything's fine. I just feel like I'm in the movie Inception. In what reality am I exactly?

"Carter?"

I turn around and my heart misses a beat. Like always. When will he stop doing this to me?

"Yes, Sir?"

"Someone came to get me because of an… altercation?" Jack raises his eyebrows.

"It's nothing, Sir, just a little clarification with Pete about the fact he needed to go back home."

"He didn't want?"

"I had to make him understand that, for my safety, it was necessary that he leaves."

"For your safety?"

Ah yes. He's not aware yet that I'm a bomb of emotions ready to explode at any moment.

"I think it'd be better to talk about this in your office, Sir."

He looks at me intensely. I feel boiling from the inside.

"All right, let's go."

I follow him to his office. He beckons me to sit down but I'm rather embarrassed. I stand up. I'll have to explain to him the functioning of these nanites and I already know how he will react.

"Dr. Fraiser thinks she has discovered how nanites are working."

"Ah. It's a good thing. And how do they act?"

"They interact with my limbic system."

With his lost gaze I know that he didn't fully understand what I just said.

"They interact with my emotions."

"Oh."

That's it, here we are. This "oh", very significant. I blush and he notices that easily.

"And you think that's the case or it's just an assumption?"

"Well, if we take the fact that I just found myself face to face with my father, five minutes ago, in my parents' house and that I was accusing him of the death of my mother, I think we can say that it's no longer a hypothesis but a statement."

He frowns. Either he takes me for a crazy, or he brings me to the infirmary.

"And you found yourself in this memory?"

"Yes."

"And these nanites immerse you in memories based on your emotions."

"Yes, I think."

"And Pete pissed you off at this point?"

Slippery subject. Very, very slippery.

"It's not that important."

"It has plunged you into a rather unpleasant memory."

He scores a point.

"I felt a little ... annoyed. It pissed me off that he did so many manners before leaving. I'm not made of sugar."

"He did that because he loves you."

Hmm. This is very embarrassing. The fire is rising to my cheeks. He seems almost weary when he tells me this. It hurts my heart, I don't know what to say.

"Nor would I like to leave you if I did not know you were safe."

Ok. I was so not ready for that. Really not. What exactly did he say? He wouldn't like to leave me either? Just after telling me that Pete did this because he loves me. Holy Hannah, we are sliding. I immerse myself in his eyes. It's as if the world around us is fading away. Wait, where's the office? Yet I'm still eye-to-eye with him.

 _"Sir! Just go!"_

 _"No!"_ (*2)

That look. This moment. My God. It's completely stunning. And I'm sitting on a chair. A chair?

"Carter, are you ok? Carter?"

"Yes. Yes, Sir. Everything's fine."

It becomes weighed down.

"My fault?"

"No. Not really."

"You were… there again?"

He grimaces. I see that he is worried. Besides, he holds my hands. He holds my _hands_. And he still looks at me, with his eyes in which I want to drown. Breathe. Breathe.

"Not exactly."

His hand caresses mine. Who the hell increased this damn heating in the base? How can I try to control my emotions if he makes me... that. My hands are burning where he touches them. His look is so... Oh, that's impossible!

"Pete asked me to marry him."

There we are. He dropped my hands. His eyes have changed, the wall seems much more attractive suddenly. I can breathe a little better.

"Oh."

Why the hell did I tell him that? I'm so stupid! _Because otherwise you'd be plunged into another memory._ Yes, but memories with him aren't so unpleasant when I feel... what I feel. _You could confess much more dangerous secrets if you're still in Ba'al's ship_. Yes, but I'm not there. Am I really talking to myself?

I sigh. This migraine is becoming more and more important.

"What did you tell him?"

"I fainted."

I think now he's hesitating between incomprehension and smile.

"Yes it was then that I felt uncomfortable and found myself on Ba'al's ship."

"But aren't the memories based on how you feel at the moment?"

"Yes, I think it works pretty much like that."

"So when Pete asks you to marry him, you end up on Ba'al's ship?"

"General, I think this conversation is no longer entirely appropriate."

He has that smirk. He understood that this request made me anxious. Congratulations Sam, for discretion that's not the good day. I feel that it'll eventually drive me crazy if I don't find a solution quickly. Starting with that damn skull ache.

"Can I go to the infirmary, Sir? I want a painkiller for my headache..."

"Go ahead, Carter. Tell the Doc that we'll be briefing in an hour."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

(*): Episode 13 of Season 3: The devil you know

(* 2): Episode 5 of Season 4: Divide and Conquer


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Janet walked back again into the infirmary. Several people whisper when I walk in, and I guess my argument with Pete has already gone around the base. The arrival at the infirmary is deliverance because at least here I am peaceful.

"Sam?"

"Hi Janet, I need a painkiller, migraine doesn't leave me and it begins to become really annoying."

I can see she looks at me strangely.

"Are you sure there's only migraine? You seem to be ... stress."

I said I'd be peaceful here? I withdraw what I've just said. It's going to be inquisition to every new person I'm going to meet.

"No. Everything's fine."

Janet keeps staring at me. Okay she knows me a little too well.

"I had two more blackout."

"Always the same vision?" Janet asks.

"No, it was something else."

"Always with Ba'al?"

"Not really. Could we avoid talking about it please?"

I beg her with one gaze. I don't see myself explaining the memory with the General to her.

"I'll give you painkiller."

"Thank you Janet..."

Little smile embarrassed. Janet walks over to the medicine cabinet and got two strong aspirin out of bottle then she walk over to the water cooler to get glass of water. Then she walks back over to my bed and pass the glass and two aspirin to me

"Thanks" I say.

Janet watches me take them then pass the glass back.

"The General is waiting for us in briefing in about fifty minutes. I think he wants to explain my 'situation'." I say.

"No worries I'd be there. You rest for half an hour then I'll return to see how your headache is. If it gone and you had no more blackouts, then I can release you."

"Thanks Janet."

Janet turns and walks over to the nurse's desk and pick up my chart. She wrong down what meds she gave to me and at what time for the records. Then she returns back to her office.

Half an hour later Janet leases me from the infirmary. So I went to the women's locker room where I had a shower and gotten dress in my BDU uniform. Once dress I walk out of the locker room, I feel that Janet scrutinizes me. I think I'm going to get locked up in my lab, trying to figure out how to disable those devils nanites. As Janet said, it's more my domain than hers ... I cross the corridors quickly, but yet a group makes me stop.

"So how's Jack, Colonel?"

Laughing among the group. It still feels the group of macho men who think make an excellent humor.

"I beg your pardon, Colonel Matthews?"

"My men and I were wondering if Jack was okay."

New laughs. I grit my teeth.

"I don't know who you are talking to Colonel."

"Oh, Lieutenant-Colonel, don't be innocent."

Do. Not. Getting. Angry.

"I think if you continue your dubious allusions you will quickly realize by yourself how the General goes straight into his office."

"Ah, come on! I'm just asking." He says with a smug look on his face.

"Are you really sure you want to continue this conversation Colonel? My brain has the ability to silence you much faster than the General."

I see that at this remark they are powerless. Yes gentlemen, when you have already blown a sun, putting out of harm's way funny like you is of a disconcerting facility. They should remember it!

"Sam!"

I turn around and see Daniel walking towards me. The group goes away quickly and I keep looking at Daniel. I bet I already know what he's going to say.

"Everything's okay?"

Bingo! Without needing a time loop.

"Yes everything's okay. We briefed in five minutes now, I was thinking of going to my lab doing some reckonings for the nanites."

"Oh yes of course, I guess there's only you to turn them off."

"It would seem to be."

"No other blackout?"

"Not with Ba'al anyway."

He watches me questioningly, if I don't speak questions will forthcoming.

"I see you in five minutes Daniel, I need to make a start, I've already some ideas in my brain."

"Yes, yes of course. I hope that you'll have something new for the briefing. See you later."

I'm smiling to him and I escape to my lab. I close the door once I'm in and I sigh. Finally a room in which I can found calm and rest for my feelings. That's just crazy, now that I have to take attention to them, it's like I'm full of feelings anytime. I did not seem to feel all that before. It becomes madness inside my brain. Not that it was already a bit shambles, I think it's the problem of having a brain like mine, but this is worse. Even I find it difficult to find myself ... That is to say! It is absolutely necessary that I dig my head to find a solution. I look at the whiteboard in front of me. I know that in a few moments calculations and other schemes will cover it. But where do I start? What if I could reproduce the device that activated them? The problem is whether it works by frequency or not. Perhaps an external stimulus might disable them? Damn, I don't know where to start. Normally the nanites cannot interact with a system as fluctuating as the limbic system. It complicates everything. Would be they self-sufficient? Do their numbers remain constant or do they develop according to what I can feel? And if I think about how to disable them, can they understand what I'm trying to do to adapt?

Reluctantly I leave my lab to go to the briefing room. I know I don't have time to make a start. Janet is already here and is in great conversation with Daniel. Teal'c is also seated and nods to me as I move forward. I sit in silence, scrutinizing the table. The General arrives a few minutes late, which allows Janet to ask me if the migraine has calm down.

"Yes I think it will be better don't worry."

She gives me a compassionate smile. I feel like a condemned, it's rather disturbing.

"Well if we could start the briefing-"

"Where is my dad? I thought he would still be on base Sir?" I ask.

"He will be here, he left last night to go back to the Tok'ra. I received message this morning he returning bring Anise with him so they should arrive within a few minutes. We'll start and they'll join when they get here. Okay, so we have a problem."

I don't like to be called a problem.

"Carter finds herself with nanites in the brain that interact with ... how did you say it?"

"My limbic system."

"Oh yes there it is."

The intrigued look of Teal'c makes explain that the limbic system controls the feelings.

"So at the slightest variation of feelings you find yourself in a memory?"

"Well, not every time. To tell the truth, I don't even know if what we are talking about is real."

They look at me. It's at this moment that the Stargate starts turning and the alarms go off. We all stand up and walk towards the steps and down them to the control room just in time to see the iris open. We all look to see my father and Anise stepping on the ramp. The General and I walk down into the gate room.

"Sam."

"Dad." We give each other a hug.

"Jack." They shake hands.

"Jacob, we just started the briefing."

"Ok."

We all return to the briefing room where we all sit down with my father sitting next to me, Anise sitting next to my father.

"What happen?" My father asks.

I tell him and Anise about what happening to me and what Ba'al done.

"So, assuming that I'm still on Ba'al's ship under the control of the device, I cannot determine 100 per cent if what I live now is real or not. Hypothetically, the nanites would be able to make me live this without it being the reality." I finish saying.

"But the feelings you feel here are referring you to other memories? You would pass from an altered reality to a true memory?" Daniel asks.

This Daniel, always there to ask pertinent questions.

"That's a hypothesis, but yes. After all my memories are direct open doors on the knowledge I have of the base, the Earth ... Just explore it to get information."

"Hence avoiding as much as possible the fluctuation of your feelings until we find a solution." Janet tells me.

"That's right..."

I feel blushing. My feelings are the main subject of a briefing.

"And on this subject could you advance some theories to disable these nanites Carter?" The General asks me.

"Well I first thought about recreating the device used by Ba'al to be able to control the nanites, if indeed it controls them. The problem lies in the frequency to be adapted, as well as in the design. We are not unaware that Ba'al has facilities with regard to technology, and I don't have 2000 years of Goa'uld's knowledge in my brain."

"Yes, and it's the same problem for the Tok'ra, without having seen the device, impossible to copy it." Anise replies.

"I also thought that an electric shock could deactivate them." I say.

There they all look at me.

"Are you insinuating that you wanting to make electroshock on yourself Colonel?" Janet says, looking at me.

"Well, it could work, remains to know to what voltage the nanites could disintegrate."

"No way."

I turn to the General.

"We will not make you electroshocks, it's way too dangerous."

"We could use a zat to find out what happens." I say.

"No. Way." The General replies, and his tone is categorical.

"Or... we could try to join Thor."

Great silence in the room. All the heads are now turned towards the General.

"That's a pretty brilliant idea Colonel." He says, smiling at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your follows ! Hope that you like the story. A little feedback? :D

 **CHAPTER 9**

Sam looked at the General with a smile. The idea of calling the Asgard to help her went when, in front of her white board, her mind didn't see how to synthesize "this fucking device." For a moment, she had thought that with Thor she would advance faster, before thinking that calling the Asgard was totally possible.

"Daniel go and send the Asgard signal. In the mean time Carter see if you can draw the device for Anise and Jacob to look at, they might recognized it." Jack said.

"Yes sir." Sam said. Jack stood up then Sam and Janet did.

So Daniel went to sent the signal, hoping that the Asgard will answer them soon. Sam returned to her lab and began to work again on the nanites as well draw the device that Ba'al had. She was working on her calculations when there were three small knocks at the door. She raised her head and saw Daniel in the doorway.

"Sam? We're going to eat at the mess you're with?"

She winced. She didn't really want to eat. Not so much want to end up with people around her more specifically...

"Daniel thank you but I'm not very hungry."

He approached her, hands in his pockets.

"You don't want half of the base looking at you."

He got the point. She lowered her head, putting her finger and thumb over her nose and pinching it. Her headache was attenuated but was still present. Daniel finally sat down beside her and put his arm over her shoulders. He waited a few minutes before speaking to her.

"Sam, you know you don't have to answer me."

She turned her head towards him with incomprehension.

"What happened to Jack on Ba'al's ship? Neither of you speak of it, but I know you. Your crying worries me... I know Jack was dead... what I don't understand is how or what happened... and what Ba'al did to you afterwards."

Sam closed her eyes. Vision of Jack in a pool of blood came back to her.

"Ba'al cut his throat." Sam said quietly.

It was Daniel's turn to close his eyes. Cruel and sadistic way to end the life of a man.

"And he used his device on you afterwards?"

"Yes. I explained this to Janet but nobody else. I don't want the General to know. He only knows that I was tortured, and that the visions appeared when we returned to Earth."

"Oh Sam..."

He took his friend in his arms. He knew she had lived the last hours as frightful, but did not know how much. After a hug of a few minutes they parted.

"What did Pete do to you?"

"Pete?" Sam asked, suddenly a little lost.

"Yes, a moment ago I seemed to have heard that there had been an altercation."

"Oh. That. He just blamed me for sending him home when he wanted to stay close to me to keep an eye on me."

"To watching you?

"Well, take care of me. But I'm a big girl, I don't need anyone to be at my bedside."

"Jack does."

She took a suspicious glance at him, then softened as she saw the smile of his friend.

"That's right. But it's my CO, I cannot tell him anything."

'Or you don't want to.' Daniel thought.

They were holding hands, Daniel trying to reassure his friend by this simple touch. All this would remain between them she knew it.

A new knock was heard at the door, causing them to turn their heads. Jack stood there, a large tray in his hands followed by Teal'c. Daniel smiled and turned his attention to Sam.

"I told them that if we were not there in 15 minutes it was because I had not convinced you to go to the mess."

"And so the mess comes to you." Jack said showing the tray full, enough for them 4.

Sam smiled and thought she was definitely well surrounded by her friends.

"I got you your blue Jell'o Carter! But red is better" Jack said, proud of him for having managed to make his 2IC smile.

"Thank you, General. Thanks to all this is really nice of you. And blue is better."

She stepped away from Daniel and made some space on the desk so they could eat. The blinding light and Thor arrival one meter away from her made her jump, making her eyes blur.

"Daniel careful!" Jack yelled, immediately realizing that Sam was fainted.

Daniel caught up with Sam and gently placed her on the floor. Jack, who had placed the tray on the desk, bypassed the latter in order to approach Sam.

"O'Neill. Did I do anything wrong?" Thor asked, a little surprised at Sam's uneasiness.

"No, I think you just witnessed our 'problem' Thor." General O'Neill replied gravely.

Sam regained consciousness after a few minutes, looking around her.

"Carter gently. It will be okay?"

"I think so. I was surprised by your arrival Thor."

"It's the first time you've fainted when you see me."

Sam smirked.

"Oh no, what the Colonel means is that she was really surprised. To the point of activating the nanites again to land in..." Jack began, looking at her so she could tell in what memory she had been plunged.

"Whatever." Sam said

She didn't see herself explaining all the memories that the nanites forced her to relive.

"Carter has nanites in the brain following a Ba'al torture."

"They interact with my feelings, stunning me or making me lose consciousness. I plunge back into memories according to how I feel. I suspect Ba'al to want to retrieve information."

"I understand. I'll see if I can help you Colonel Carter."

So they ate quickly then Sam and Thor began to work together.

"He used a device, I thought I was trying to synthesize it but I don't have enough knowledge..."

"What was this device looking like? Was it connected directly to the chip?"

"No, it was at a distance."

"Oh."

"It's an encouraging 'oh' or an 'oh' like 'oh oh'?"

"I'm afraid it's a 'oh oh' Colonel."

Sam looked at him with fear. If Thor found the situation complicated, she could begin to worry...

"But let's try to synthesize the device."

Sam then explained the research she had already done and show him the drawing of the device that she could remember.

"I first thought that the device was the same as Hathor had used on us. But this one interferes directly with our memories. And there were no nanites. I wonder if they do not end up being autonomous, since it's no longer the device that seems to control them. Chemical exchanges are certainly conducive to their development."

So they worked part of the night before being interrupted by Jack.

"Colonel, you should go rest..."

"General ... there's so much to do I cannot go to rest now..." She said to him with a desolate tone.

"Carter... Don't force me to go and get the doc so that she orders you..." he replied simply. "Sorry Thor but I think the Colonel is not able to continue without a few hours of sleep."

"No problem O'Neill. Colonel Carter, I'll go on alone for now, we have enough. I'll join my ship in orbit. I'll meet you tomorrow morning."

Then Thor brought up his hand and pushed a button that was on the back of his hand then he was gone in bright light while Jack waited in front of the door of his 2IC lab. Sam close down her laptop and other machines and Jack accompanied her to her quarters.

"Good night Carter." He said with a smile.

"Good night Sir."

She opened the door and rushed into her room. She didn't know yet, but that night was going to become the least restful and especially the worst of her life.

She settled into the sheets after taking a quick shower. She closed her eyes, calculations full head. Her mind ended up relaxing and she fell asleep.

In the first few minutes, the nanites came into action. She found herself on her first day at the SGC, opposite Jack, offering him an arm wrestling. She realized something was wrong, but couldn't do anything. The result was much less gratifying. Daniel's death took her hard. She wanted to wake up but couldn't get out of this infernal spiral. She eventually found herself stuck alone on the Prometheus. She saw her father tell her all the things she refused to hear. This little girl who sang to her the song of her childhood. And Jack. Jack just in front of her. Everything changed again. She thought she had fainted in his eyes when, with her heart at the edge of her lips, she saw him kneeling in front of her, his eyes begging to say nothing. To hold. To not watch him dies. She finally woke with a start, completely lost. Her head made her suffer martyrdom. She got up, lost a little balance and caught herself on the wall. She took her breath slowly, then decided to leave her quarters. So she got change then she went to the only place where she knew she would find someone. He was there, quietly reading an old book.

"Daniel?"

He raised his head of his book, and looked at her.

"Sam? Everything's okay?" He asked anxiously.

In fact, Sam had a terrible pallor, dark circles and red eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I told myself that I would come and see you a little before resuming my research."

She appreciated the closeness with Daniel. The shy smile he gave her and his hand extended to her relieved her a little. She took his hand and sat down beside him, looking at his reading. This calm was good after this awful night. The warmth of Daniel's hand in her made the moment more serene, and especially truer. She was always afraid of no longer knowing where she was, and this moment between them calmed her. Her headache diminished, so that she put her head on his shoulder. They remained thus an hour, without speaking, appreciating the presence of each other in the room. Daniel's radio in background sounded the piece of music of all kinds. She suddenly began broadcasting "A thousand years" by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee. Daniel began humming the song, but was stopped in his surge by Sam who took the handle to change station. He looked at her intensely, trying to understand her.

"No emotions you remember?" She told him.

He smiled, understanding better than anyone to whom the song was referring for the heart of his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a new chapter where Sam will be confronted with a totally unforeseen thing from her memory.

Thanks for your reviews and thanks to Stephanie!

 **CHAPTER 10**

At seven o'clock Sam asked Daniel to join her for breakfast in the mess. It had just opened and they would surely find Teal'c there – he loved to take his time eating, and he was always the first there when the mess opened. – Sam also hoped to see her father there. The day before, Jacob and Freya had presented their new teleportation device and she was not able to attend, 'too dangerous and a concern with regards to the leak of information' Anise had said. Today, they would all work together with Thor, and Sam put all her hopes in them. She prayed she would be able to rest in the evening without reliving frightful memories.

Daniel and she went to the mess when, in the corridor, they met Jack. Given the late hour Sam had gone to rest, he looked at her with accusing eyes.

"Hey you. Already awake Carter?"

"Good morning General. Oh you know me, I never wake up late..." she replied, trying to sound convincing.

He frowned before answering.

"Three hours of sleep doesn't seem much to me."

Sam blushed and looked at Daniel, glancing at him hoping he wouldn't mention the time they had already spent together this morning, which would considerably reduce her estimated amount of sleep.

"We're going to eat, care to join us?" The archaeologist asked.

"With pleasure Daniel, if Teal'c hasn't eaten all the pancakes!" Jack finally replied playfully.

"Oh yes it's Sunday. I like this new menu in the mess." Sam said.

"Ah I told you, with me as General there would be some changes." Jack replied with a wink.

They entered the mess in a lighter mood, and discovered Teal'c sitting with his meal, accompanied by Jacob and Freya.

"Sam!" Jacob said, rising to kiss his daughter.

"Hi dad. Everything's okay?"

"Yes, we've finished exposing the device to your colleagues, we'll be able to join Thor and you today. Did you find something interesting?"

"Not yet, but Thor worked on it alone when the General ordered me to go and rest."

Jacob turned his head towards Jack, his gaze interrogating him.

"Ah you know Jacob, there are orders I have to give that sometimes go beyond me." Jack said with a smile.

They all began to smile then, surely due to fatigue Sam chuckled. It was true that having to order her to go to bed might seem completely out of place in a military base. Her laugh was contagious, and it was soon a laugh which took them all. It was good after so much tension in the last few hours. They settled down at Teal'c's table, smiling at the hilarity of the situation. Freya on the other hand remained stoic, not understanding the reason for their laughter. The breakfast continued in good humour, then the two tok'ra and Sam headed for the lab. Thor awaited them.

"Good morning Thor. I hope you've not been waiting long." Sam said, a little embarrassed.

"Good morning, Colonel. Don't worry, I teleported myself when I saw you leave the table after your meal. I have some information that should interest you. I was able to synthesize a device." Thor replied.

Sam's heart leapt. Finally she would be able to be free of her burden. But she did not stay happy for long…

"It still remains to find the right frequency." Jacob said.

"Well, that's what I thought before I did a few calculations."

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yes, and it's a 'Oh Oh' Colonel Carter." Thor replied.

If the situation had not been so critical, Sam would surely have smiled at Thor's phrase.

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"If we use the wrong frequency, it could have irreversible effects."

It was at that moment that Sam's cell phone rang and she pick it up.

"Carter. ... Yes, today? ... I don't know yet ... I ... Yes I know..." then she hung up as the phone in her lab rang.

"Stay on line."

She walked over to the phone on her desk.

"Carter. Yes Sir. We've made progress but it'd be better that Thor comes to debrief with you and the rest of us... Yes in 10 minutes. I tell them ... Yes, Sir."

She hung up and then picked up her cell phone again.

"In two hours ... Yes. See you later."

She hung up and raising her head, was met by three pairs of eyes.

"The General will be waiting for us in the briefing room in ten minutes." She said to them.

So they went out of the laboratory headed for the briefing room, meeting Daniel on the stairs. They advanced in silence, Sam and Daniel leading the way. When they reached the room, they saw a woman in Jack's office. She smiled sweetly, a smile that Jack returned. Not a "special Sam" smile, but still a smile.

"Who is that?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Kerry Johnson, I think. CIA liaison officer." He replied, a little astonished to see her here.

Jack said something and Kerry laughed in Jack's office. Almost imperceptibly, Sam clenched her teeth, her heart pounding. It was no surprise that after clinging heavily to a chair she found herself on Edora. Jack didn't look at her. Jack wanted Laira to return with him to Earth. And Sam's heart tightened so badly. She had spent three months without him, almost had no sleep, eating just so her brain would not stop thinking and finding a way to get him out of there. And he ignored her, entirely and miserably. She clenched her teeth with pain.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed with relief she was not on the ground. Always firmly clinging to the chair. Daniel looked at her, and without a word, took her hand to hug her. A gesture that was just reassuring, but also questioning. He wanted to know if his friend was okay. She gave him an encouraging smile, but deep inside herself, she was in pain. Did he hurt when she was with Pete? It was a silly question, since Kerry Johnson smiled in his office, to her CO. Her CO. Sam gave herself a mental slap. She had to stop thinking. Then Jack turned his head after looking his watch and he saw that he was expected in the briefing. He opened the door of his office and he let Kerry pass in front of him, and then followed her into the meeting room.

"I'd like to introduce Kerry Johnson, the CIA liaison officer. The President asked for her presence with regards to the situation we are facing." Jack started.

They all sat down around the table.

"The problem more precisely." Kerry said. " Is Colonel Carter happens to be a real security risk to this base. Therefore she's a problem to the security of the country and more specifically, Earth."

Daniel did not know if Agent Johnson had seen Sam before, but something told him that in the next two seconds she was going to see her, and not in her best light.

"I beg your pardon?" Sam squeezed her teeth. "The PROBLEM, as you call it, is in this room, by the way."

Sam's tone was on appeal.

"I'm sorry Colonel Carter, I'm just trying to expose the facts." Kerry defended herself.

"And the fact is that the 'problem', as you call her, is above all a human, and a member of our team. I think the word 'problem' is dramatic." Daniel said.

"If you want." Kerry replied.

"So Thor, have you found something?" Jack asked to cut short the altercation.

"Indeed O'Neill, but as I explained to Colonel Carter, the device that I synthesized must be used at the right frequency." Thor said.

"So you're looking for the right frequency and the trick is played?"

"No. If the device isn't used at the right frequency, it may cause irreversible damage."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It would burn my brain." Sam said.

"Ah. Yes indeed it's a pr ... a worry." Jack said, catching himself.

He did not wish to suffer Sam's wrath.

"I have a device, however, which allows me to plunge the Colonel into a controlled memory. This would allow us to see how often Ba'al used his device." Said Thor.

"Is that safe?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect, when can we start?" Sam asked.

"I can come back in a few hours with the device."

"Good." Jack said.

Thor teleported with a nod.

"Pending the return of Thor, it would be more prudent if the Colonel stays in her quarters." Kerry said.

"Excuse me?" Sam said indignantly.

"Every minute you may reveal secrets about this base, working in your laboratory is too dangerous. I therefore recommend you all stop of your duties until the situation is resolved." Kerry explained.

That was too much for Sam who stood up and pointed to Kerry.

"I won't reveal anything at all! You don't know what's going on inside my head agent Johnson! How dare you accuse me?!"

"Colonel, sit down." Jack said calmly.

But Sam did not listen.

"The 'problem' as you have so well named me, saved the Earth's buttocks, and therefore yours, more than once. So unless you know nanotechnology better than me, I'll go to my lab and try to save my own life!"

Sam walked away to the stairs and Jack followed her.

"Carter back in the briefing."

"No, General!"

"No, General?" He asked, not sure if he had heard her right.

"No, General." She said again, staring directly into his eyes.

She was astonished not to fall into a memory with so much anger in her, but she accommodated herself very well. She finally went down the stairs under the watchful eyes of Teal'c, Jacob and Daniel. The latter apologized and went off in pursuit of Sam.

"And not a word about the insubordination General?" Kerry said, offended.

"Briefing's over." Jack said to the whole team.

They all got up to leave the room.

"Johnson. My office." Jack said dryly.

Daniel was well aware that Sam had been hurt by Johnson's words, but surely more by the fact that Jack did not say anything to defend her. He passed his head through the door of Sam's lab, and saw her pacing in front of the white board. There were tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to roll down her cheeks. He knocked to warn her of his presence and she turned to him, then back to the white board. Daniel knew it was her way of inviting him to come in. He closed the door.

"She was a little too strong with you" He said.

Sam gave a little nervous laugh.

"I'm a 'problem.' Do you realize that?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam you're not a problem."

"She seems to think otherwise, and the General did nothing to contradict her." She replied dryly.

And there they were. Daniel had guessed it was Jack who had hurt her the most.

"I don't think so. He summoned her to his office after the briefing ended." Daniel said.

"I can see her smile from here Daniel." Sam replied.

"Are we still talking about what she told you or what you saw before the briefing?" The archaeologist asked his friend.

Sam lowered her head.

'Touched.' He thought.

"Excuse me, Daniel, I'm losing one's temper for nothing." She said wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Hey." He said as he approached her. "You don't have to apologize. No one can understand what you're experiencing right now. I understand that it's complicated to manage."

He hugged her and rocked her back and forth. His friend seemed totally lost, and it hurt his heart. Someone knocked at the door, and they moved away from each other.

"Come in." Sam said.

The door open and she saw her father poke his head through the opening of the door.

"I not disturbing anything?"

"No dad, come in." Sam replied.

"I'll leave you with you family." Daniel said.

He kissed Sam on the forehead.

"Hold on, we'll find a solution."

He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Jacob looked at his daughter.

"You're both close." He said with a smile.

"Yes, Daniel is..." she began, raising her head and seeing her father's smile. "He's here for me right now. What are you going to imagine?"

She hit him on the shoulder with a smile.

"I didn't say anything, I just made the remark that you were close."

"You should see him with Janet then." she replied with a wink.

"Daniel and the doc?" He asked, surprised.

"The bets are going well."

Jacob put his hand and her shoulders while looking at her.

"I trust you. Are you ready for the session with Thor? This may be a bit painful for you."

"It'll be okay. It's necessary if I want to get rid of the nanites."

"So... Pete?" Jacob asked

"Pete?"

"When were you going to talk about him?"

Sam panicked. Had her father learned about the proposal?

"Uh, I…" she sputtered.

"He's good for you?" Jacob asked.

"Not too bad." she replied.

Jacob winced.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes. Dad you don't have to worry I haven't answered yet, you'll be the first to know." Sam said.

"To know what?"

'Crap!' she thought.

"Well to know when it'll be serious. With someone." she replied.

Jacob looked at her. He did not quite understand his daughter, but decided not to pay attention.

"You know Sam you can have whatever you want if you really want it." Jacob said.

"You already told me that."

"I did?" He asked surprised.

'Crap again!' she thought.

She had completely forgotten that her talk with her father on the Prometheus was not really real. She was tired.

"I'm a little tired daddy... Pete will arrive from any minute now." Sam said to him.

"Pete' coming here?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we have to talk." Sam replied.

"Oh..."

The laboratory phone rang and Sam answered it.

"Carter. Yes... I'm coming thank you Sergeant."

She hung up and looked at her father.

"He's here." She said.

"I'll let you go. See you later sweetheart."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just after the briefing, Jack had summoned Kerry to his office.

"What was that exactly?" Jack asked dryly.

"Insubordination, and you choose to ignore it." Kerry replied.

"I'm not talking about the Colonel. That's my problem. I'm talking about your speech." He said dryly.

"I told the truth Jack."

"You questioned her integrity!" Jack yelled.

"You know that she represents a danger." Kerry said, not impressed.

"Carter doesn't have to be in her lab to run her brain."

"No, but there are tools to help her to do that."

Jack sighed. Kerry approached him and hugged him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was a little too strong with her." Kerry said.

"Ah really?" Jack replied still not looking happy.

"I'm going to apologize to the Colonel."

"Thank you."

Jack lowered his head and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sam walked over to the elevator on the 25th floor. Pete was going to arrive any second, and she did not know what she was going to say. They hadn't parted on very good terms, and she dreaded their talk. The doors opened to reveal a smiling Pete. It was not what she imagined, but it reassured her a little.

"Sam how are you?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"Not to bad, thank you."

'Lie.' She thought.

"You?" She asked.

"Oh well, I' had time to think about our last talk and I behaved like an idiot. I'm sorry." He replied as they arrived at Sam's lab.

Pete closed the door and faced her.

"I should never have told you all that."

He approached her and kissed her tenderly. Sam took time to answer his kiss, finding it a little too easy. They had not really had a lot of arguments, but this one had taken a strange turn. She put an end to the kiss and looked at him.

"You had to tell me if that's what you think." She told him.

"Well I ... I'm sorry Sam. You're close and you understand-"

"No I don't understand, not at all. I'm close to Daniel and Teal'c too. They were not the ones you blamed." She said to him with a reproachful tone.

"He has... this way of looking at you. He has his constant visual attention on you. You move, he moves. You understand each without needing to speak."

"Pete. We're military. We move in faction, it's strategic. And fortunately the years I've spent with the General, it means he no longer needs to talk to me to make me understand things, it saved us quite a few times. You must understand that they're like my family. By accepting me you have to accept them."

"Does your last sentence mean a 'yes'?" Pete said in a smile.

"Uh I..." Sam sputtered.

The loudspeakers suddenly started.

"Colonel Carter is expected in room 1 level 37. I repeat Colonel Carter is expected in room 1 level 37."

Sam closed her eyes. She did not know whether it was from relief or annoyance, or a combination of both.

"I'm sorry I have to go. If everything goes well I should be free to come back home quickly." She said, apologized to Pete.

Pete kissed her again before speaking.

"Come back to me quickly..."

"You can wait here if you wish. But you don't walk in the corridors."

"I'll wait for you..." He answered with a deep look.

Sam left her lab to go to room 1. Thor had to have arrived with his equipment. She sighed deeply before getting out of the elevator. When the doors opened she had a welcome committee: Daniel, Teal'c, her father and Jack were waiting for her.

"Thor is ready Carter, only you missing. Ready?" Jack asked her.

"I think so." She answered him.

She saw Kerry walking toward them.

"Colonel Carter!" Kerry said.

"Yes?" Sam said dryly.

"Please excuse my behavior earlier, I lacked tact..."

"Ah, you think so?" Sam replied, scathing.

Jack gestured to Kerry not to continue the talk with his 2IC. They moved towards room 1, where Thor and Janet were waiting for them with a medium-sized device.

"Colonel Carter, are you ready to begin?" Thor asked.

"Yes let's go."

She sat on the bed while Janet set up the scope. A nurse gave her an infusion intravenously, 'just in case' Janet told her. Sam looked up and saw that the team had moved into an observation room.

"Sir?" She asked.

The latter approached her. He was sitting on a chair in the room, he did not want to be too far away in case of worries.

"Yes Carter?" Jack said.

"Would it be possible to do this in a closed place?"

Jack looked up, and knew what Sam meant by 'closed place'.

"Agent Johnson, could you wait in the corridor please?"

Kerry seemed surprised, but followed Jack's order.

"Thank you, General. I don't know what I'm going to say, I prefer it to remain between us."

"Of course Colonel. Relax you'll be okay. And don't forget that whatever you see is a memory."

"Yes, of course, Sir."

Sam understood the implication. Although she would live the torture again, Jack was here waiting for her in a corner of this room. She took a deep breathe and then told Thor she was ready. He set up a kind of headband and then told her he would start the device. He advised her to concentrate on Ba'al's technology.

She plunged into darkness. She opened her eyes and found herself in front of Jack, being tortured. She began to panic but Thor's voice reached her mind.

"Colonel Carter please concentrate on the Ba'al device. Where is it?"

"The General is tortured, he must be helped!" Sam yelled.

"Colonel you're in a memory, O'Neill is fine. Relax and concentrate on the device." Thor said.

Sam looked away from Jack and looked around the room.

"It's standing near Ba'al. He doesn't seem to touch it."

"Very well, how far is it from you?" Thor asked.

"I'd say twenty foot."

Jack's screaming caught her in the gut.

"We must hurry, he's going to die!" Sam yelled again.

In the room, Jack stiffened in his chair. His 2IC relived memories extremely painful and he blamed himself for this.

"Heart rate increases to 120. Blood pressure 167/95." Said Janet.

Thor re-focused on Sam.

"Does Ba'al take the device in his hand?" Thor said.

"Yeah right now. He slides his finger ten degrees towards ... Aaaah!" Sam screamed.

They all looked at her. Sam screamed, holding her head in her hands, eyes still closed.

"Heart rate 190, blood pressure 223/116. You've to stop right now! Give her one bulb of cardene!" Janet quickly told Thor and the nurse.

Jack got up from his chair.

Sam opened her eyes, a migraine pounding her skull. She looked around her. She recognized the cell in which they had been placed on Ba'al's ship. Jack was dead but was soon to reappear. Suddenly, a light beam encircled them, and they found themselves on board the Tok'ra ship, in front of Jacob.

"Everything's okay? Sam!" He said as he approached his daughter, curled up on the floor.

"How were you able to find us Jacob Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"The base sent us a message, and thanks to our new teleportation device we could locate you all. Where's Jack?" Jacob asked.

Sam's heart raged. Jack should have been with them when the Tok'ra had teleported them on their ship. Teal'c looked at Jacob gravely and then shook his head from left to right.

"I'll be right back." Jacob said.

He left the team and Pete in the middle of the ship and headed for Anise. He whispered a few words, then after a few minutes he returned to the team.

"Come with me."

He took them into a maze of corridors before stopping in front of a door. He lowered his head and Selmak spoke.

"Shita'a is taking care of your friend. I'm deeply sorry."

"What do you mean when you say 'taking care'?" Pete asked.

Sam remained stoic behind the four men. She must have misunderstood. She would soon return to reality. She was looking for Thor's voice in her mind, but there was not a sound. Selmak took them to an adjoining room, where he gave them water and some food. Sam did not touch anything. A very heavy silence surrounded the room. At the end of an hour a woman appeared in front of the door.

"He's ready." She simply said.

Then together they all got up to go to the room in which their friend was. Daniel opened the door softly, and saw a mattress on the floor, Jack's feet over it. As he opened the door, Jack's body unveiled a little more. He was extremely pale, almost grey, with his hands resting on his abdomen. His face looked peaceful. Daniel swallowed. At the level of Jack's throat, a notch had been carefully sutured. Tears came to his eyes.

"Oh my God..." Daniel whispered.

They all went into the room, and Sam was staring at the wall in front of her. She refused to look down.

"I'm sorry." Said Pete.

"Rest in peace, O'Neill." Teal'c said leaning towards his friend. "It was an honour to fight by your side."

Daniel was holding a hand on his mouth. The vision was hard. He was not prepared for this reality, even though Teal'c seemed to have guessed it. Jacob had his head bowed, dismayed by this frightful news. Pete stepped out of the room, finding the atmosphere stifling. He left the door open to allow others to follow him. Teal'c got up and looked at Sam. He walked over to her.

"I offer my sincere apologies to you Colonel Carter." He said.

She did not react to his friend's words, her eyes still glued to the wall. Jacob turned his head towards his daughter, and Daniel also turned to them.

"Sam... Please say something." Jacob said.

"Sam..." Daniel said too, his voice broken.

Then she spoke, without really looking at them.

"Get out." She said in a breath.

Teal'c nodded and reached the door, Jacob followed him. Daniel passed in front of his friend, and put a hand on her shoulder. Sam closed her eyes and did not open them again. He went to the door, which he closed behind him. The four men remained in the corridor, Daniel - his eyes red with tears - sat down near Pete, whose face was closed. They heard Sam fall on her knees, but they did not come in. Everyone knew that what was to follow would hurt them even more.

Sam knelt before Jack, still staring at the wall. Her legs no longer had the strength to carry her. Her eyes gradually slipped to her CO's face, on his chocolate eyes that were now closed. The first sob took her to the guts, then a second. A gaping hole was forming in her chest, hurting her so badly. The scream she uttered was like a lament, a scream that would have broken the heart of anyone. She hit the ground with her fist, as if she wanted to wake up from a bad dream. She leaned over him and continued to cry, the pain tearing at her heart, her guts.

In the corridor the four men heard her and felt useless. They could hear their friend crying, crying for a man they all loved in some way. Someone that was indispensable to them. Their friend cried for Jack. Her Jack.

Jack O'Neill was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for following this story, and thank you again Stephanie! Feedbacks please, I really want to know your reactions, your questions or your critics! :D

 **Chapter 12**

Of course, she had thought that her return to Earth was not real. Of course, she had always thought of being on Ba'al's ship all this time. But there, everything was more real, harder. More painful. She did not know how long she lay, crying Jack, lying on him. With her head on her chest, she sought to hear the slightest pounding of her heart, the slightest imperceptible movement of breathing. What she was living was a pure nightmare. She could not stop the incessant stream of tears that shook her. Her heart hurt, terribly bad. She would have liked to snatch it. There was only pain in her whole body, and it was impossible for her to stop it.

It was Daniel who reopened the door first. It was now three hours since they had heard Sam from the corridor, and no one was able to perform the slightest movement to catch with her, perhaps because of fear, afraid to see this woman who was so strong become so weak. Afraid of seeing their friend broken, tormented. Afraid to see how a person cries for her soul mate, without being able to do anything about it; afraid to see the pain in her eyes without being able to help or relieve her.

He slowly approached her. This vision would remain engraved in his mind until the end of his life. Of course he had understood the bond that united his two friends since a long time, without any of them crossing this invisible line, this barrier. But seeing Sam in such a state lifted his stomach. She who was such a smiling person, he now had the impression of seeing only pain and sorrow around her. She was devastated, if indeed the adjective is strong enough to describe her. She clung to Jack as if it were the only thing that kept her alive in this cold room.

Daniel knelt beside her and then took her shoulders. He remained so for several minutes. He finally took a deep breath to talk to her.

"Sam…"

Daniel's voice broke. He had never imagined how his friend would be if Jack died. Of course he had seen her at her worst when her CO was missing, but it was nothing compared to that day.

"Sam, we'll be at the base in a few minutes. I... I beg you come with me... He... he will be transported there."

Sam's sobs redoubled, she clung a little more to Jack's military fatigues. Teal'c entered the room and Daniel looked at him, his gaze was lost. He capitulated to Sam's sorrow. Teal'c approached Sam, and his powerful arms encircled her. Sam tried to struggle.

"No! No I can't leave him!" she yelled.

Teal'c tightened his grip and then carried her to the door. Sam punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Colonel Carter. You must leave him until you return to the base. It's not good for you to stay like this." Teal'c said.

He pressed her hard against him, as if to help her sustain this pain. He went through the door and Jacob watched them walk. He could not move in front of his daughter's distress. She had been hurt at the time of her mother's death, but it was nothing comparable to today. Daniel, who was always present in the room, sat down. He let out a few sobs too.

"She loved you so much Jack..." he whispered.

He got up and joined his friends in the control room. Teal'c was still holding Sam firmly. Her tears had stopped but her eyes were emptier than ever. They were teleported close to the Stargate of the planet, and then activated the gate to return to the base. Teal'c had released Sam and they went through the door, Janet waiting for them at the foot of the ramp. Four Tok'ra bore the stretcher on which General O'Neill lay.

"I'm waiting for you in the infirmary," Janet said in a breath after seeing the stretcher.

She looked at Sam, who quickly got down the ramp and out of the gate room very fast. Janet lowered her head as the other members got out the gate room in front of her. Tears came to her eyes when the stretcher left the room. Daniel remained close to her, his eyes red. He thought about Sam's pain. It was looping in his mind. He decided to take Janet in his arms and she was surprised, but was finally lulled by this contact.

They went to the infirmary, where Teal'c, Jacob and Pete waited.

"Where's Sam?" Janet asked.

"We have not seen her since she left the gate room doctor Fraiser." Teal'c said.

"Start the blood tests, I'll be back." Janet said to the nurse.

Janet went out of the infirmary and started searching for Sam. Her lab was empty, same for the locker room. Then an idea crossed her mind. She walked into the base's corridors, and then stood before a door. She listened attentively. No sound. She met Sergeant Silers' gaze, who nodded to her. She slowly opened the door. The awning overlooking the briefing room was closed. Then she saw her… She sat there on the armchair, curled up on herself, her head resting on Jack's jacket. Janet approached her friend and she knew it was going to be very hard. Tears flowed in silence from her blue eyes, crashing on her arm. She clung to the back of Jack's jacket. Janet knew she was looking for his smell. This vision broke her heart. She had never understood how Sam had faced her feelings, and now she no longer had any chance of admitting anything to the main party. Obviously there was the Zatarc test, but their hands had been forced. When she did not expect it, Sam said a few words.

"It hurts so bad Janet. I've so much pain."

Her voice broke into a sob. She struck her thigh for a first time, then for a second. Janet intervened.

"Sam no... Shh..." Janet whispered.

She took her hand gently, to calm her.

"He can't be dead. He must not be dead. He has no right to be." Sam said.

"Sam…"

But Janet did not know what to tell her. And she knew what would happen next.

"He has no right to leave me here. He has no right to leave me alone."

Now Sam was yelling. She yelled her grief, she yelled her pain, she yelled in pain.

'Anger', Janet thought, lowering her eyes.

Sam had risen from the chair and went now towards the wall. She struck it with both her fists.

"I HATE HIM!"

She was now striking the wall of her rangers and her fists, as if she were trying to overcome her grief.

"I hate him to make me feel that. I HATE HIM. I HA—"

Her voice was drowned in her tears. She collapsed to the ground, taking uncontrollable sobs. Janet approached her quickly and got to the ground with her. She took her in her arms and cradled her. Tears also flowed down her cheeks.

Sergeant Silers had heard the screams, so he had called the infirmary. He suspected that Dr. Fraiser would give an injection to Colonel Carter in order to calm her. Daniel arrived with Teal'c, a needle in his hand. Janet watched them enter, still rocking Sam. They all seemed helpless to Sam's reaction. Teal'c decided to give her the injection.

"That will help you Colonel." Teal'c said softly.

Sam was far too bad to answer. He gave her the injection in her arm without difficulty, and then they waited for it to take effect. After ten minutes Sam began to calm down, Janet felt her muscles relax. Two minutes later she was asleep by sedatives. Janet moved away from her and Teal'c took her in his arms.

"I shall her to the infirmary." He said.

"Okay..." Janet answered as she sat down on the armchair.

Daniel looked at her anxiously.

"It's going to be very hard..." She told him.

"I can imagine... I... She looks so bad..." Daniel said.

"Losing the man she loves without even being able to tell him... It's so unfair." Janet replied.

Daniel thought about this last sentence. Losing the person you love before you can tell her anything is just cruel. Even if the both knew their feelings, the military regulations had always locked them in their careers, their work. Daniel approached Janet and took her hand. He also wanted to comfort her, seeing tears ran rivers down her cheeks. He made her get up to go back to the infirmary, but before he went through the door he stopped.

"Daniel?" Janet asked.

He lowered his head, taking hold of his nose between two fingers. He turned suddenly towards her, looking at her intensely.

"Oh, and never mind!"

He let go of her hand, grabbed her face and he kissed her. Janet was at first surprised, but she answered his kiss fast. When they moved away from each other, Daniel looked into her eyes.

"I love you. I... I had to tell you. Life is so damn short." Daniel said.

Janet smiled at him, and kissed him again.

"I love you too..." Janet replied to him.

"I know that this moment isn't the best but with what has just happened... My god I'd never want something to happen to you and you don't know it."

He stroked her cheek, then they went to the infirmary. When they arrived, Sam was lying in a bed a little apart from the rest of the group. Janet began her exams. Arriving in front of Pete, the latter asked her when he could leave the base.

"Don't think I'm leaving her. But... I honestly believe that my place isn't here." He said to her.

Janet nodded. Indeed, Pete was definitely not the best person to help Sam, and he understood it perfectly. As soon as she had finished with him, he left. It was then Jacob's turn. She took advantage of that moment to talk to him about Sam.

"It's going to be complicated. I suspect that seeing her like this affect you... but I need to know how it happened after her mother's death."

Jacob sighed. He was one of the most disadvantaged in the face of his daughter's pain.

"Sam was a teenager when this happened. She reacted as it. Teenage crisis, arguments... Then she shut herself up in the sciences ... Books and calculations were her outlet. Today, everything's different. I feel that her world has collapsed." Jacob said.

"I'm afraid she had lost a part of herself..." Janet replied.

Janet finished the exams in silence. She wrote her reports a part of the evening, keeping an eye on Sam. Sedatives were injected in regular doses: Janet wanted her to rest a minimum of six hours. About three o'clock in the morning Daniel knocked at the door of her office. Janet raised her head and gave him a weak, tired smile.

"Hey..." Janet said.

He approached her and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"How's Sam?" Daniel asked.

"She's resting for the moment thanks to the sedatives. I hope she'll be a little better on her awakening but I doubt it..."

"I can't imagine what she's going through..." Daniel said.

Janet did not have time to answer. A scream had just risen in the room next door: Sam. Dr. Fraiser rushed out of her office and quickly found herself at the bedside of her friend. The latter, still asleep, screamed and struggled in bed. Janet woke her up.

"Sam! Sam!"

Then Sam opened her eyes. It took her a minute before she realized she was in the infirmary. But the pain hurt her so badly in her chest. Her throat burned. How would she get rid of this pain? She put her head face first into the pillow and screamed louder, trying to exteriorize the pain that gnawed at her from inside. Sobs shook her body. Janet stood beside her, stroking her hair. She knew she had to let her friend cry, to cry for the man she loved so much, to cry over this immeasurable pain. Daniel and Janet looked at each other, worried, helpless faces at the pain of their friend. At the end of an hour the sobs spaced, and Sam went to sleep, exhausted. Her friends walked back to Janet's office.

"Someone will be assigned to the command of the base." Daniel said.

"I suppose so. We should know more in a few hours." Janet replied.

They talked for several hours, until a new scream came from Sam. Everything started again, beginning to worry Daniel. When Sam was calm down, he talked to Janet.

"What's happening to her? Are there nightmares? Can't we help her?

"Unfortunately only time will help her." Janet answered, resigned.

The next day, Sam was still at the infirmary. She now waddled herself in silence. She did not eat, had a livid face. The funeral of General O'Neill would be the following day. A ceremony would take place at the base, but a civil funeral was also scheduled. Sam had to go home afterwards, but Janet had mandated Cassandra to stay with her the following days.

A new commanding officer had joined as the head of the base: General Landry. He was a very pleasant and competent man, who unfortunately understood that his arrival was most delicate after Jack's death.

On the morning of the ceremony, Sam prepared herself. She put on her US Air Force's suit, the one in which Jack liked to see her in so much. Tears came to her eyes at this thought. Her throat tightened. It was Daniel who spoke at the ceremony, but Sam heard only bits and pieces of words and phrases. She was choking. While the flag was folded according to protocol, then handed over to General Landry, the latter approached Sam. She was in line between Teal'c and her father. The General stood before her with the flag in his arms.

"Colonel." He simply said.

Then she understood. She stretched out her arms in front of her, shaking. The General put the flag in her arms, which she later folded down to her chest.

"On behalf of the US Air Force, I would like to offer my sincerest condolences Ma'am."

He stepped back, then said in a loud voice:

"Soldiers at my command!"

All of them then stood at attention, including the General. Sam closed her eyes, her throat tight.

When the military ceremony was over, the team and Jacob headed out. The civil funeral would take place within two hours. When they arrived there, about thirty people, talking among themselves, occupied the cemetery. At the sight of the black cars of the SGC, there was silence. The group silently went to the third alley of the cemetery, Teal'c supporting Sam with Jacob.

Sara was there, accompanied by her parents. Pete was also present.

Teal'c had prepared the eulogy. It was beautiful, but again Sam heard only bits and pieces. She stared at the coffin with empty eyes. Each one, in their turn, brought a rose over the varnished coffin. When Sam walked around, everyone held their breath. Teal'c wanted to accompany her but Sam detached her hand from his. She had to do this on her own. As everyone watched her, she walked slowly, a red rose in her hand. The only red rose among all the white ones. She stroked the coffin with one hand, looking at every detail. She stood there for several minutes, her hands shaking. Daniel wondered if she was going to get there. Sam's gaze went off, the blazing blue sky burning her eyes. The hand holding the rose shook more and more. Then somebody stepped forward, stood at her side, and took her hand. Sam felt Cassandra's warm hand in her, and was gripped with a sob. She put her other hand on her face. Cassie stroked her hand, supported her as Sam had been able to do with her. Shaking, Sam put the rose on the coffin. They then went to the group. Tears ran silently down Sam's cheeks.

The ceremony ended, and the groups began to move away. Sam saw Pete, and her blood instantly boiled. She let go of Cassandra's hand, who did not immediately understand the reaction of her godmother. Sam was now walking towards Pete's quickly. When she found herself in front of him, he looked at her with a cowardly look in front of her glacial gaze.

"How could you dare come here!" She yelled at him.

"Sam calm down."

"Calm down? This is all YOUR FAULT. If you hadn't sought to come, he'd not have accompanied us! He died because of YOU!" Sam shouted at him.

The air she brought into her lungs burned her throat.

"Sam I'm sorry..." Pete began to say.

"GO AWAY!" She shrieked.

She went back to the coffin, her cheeks rosy with anger. Janet nodded that it was better to leave her alone, and the group went to the cars. Sam stood stoic in front of Jack's coffin. She stood for an hour, before her legs and mind released her. Then she collapsed on her knees to the cold ground. Her head resting on the coffin, she cried. She cried against the hurt in her lungs, her throat. She hit the ground with her fist. The gaping hole she felt in her chest was more painful than ever.

"Why do you leave me like this?!" She said in a sob.

Her friends and her father watched her, stood near the cars. Janet could not hold back her tears any longer, seeing Sam in this state broke her heart. Daniel took her in his arms, tears in his eyes too. They did not know how long they remained there, watching Sam's distress. A man approached them, telling them that they should now put the coffin in the ground.

"I'm sorry for your friend, but we'll have to get the coffin down..." he said softly.

"I'll go get her." Jacob said.

All watched him go away, the man of the funeral pumps following him. Jacob slowly approached Sam and took her by her shoulders.

"Sam sweetheart we must go." he said softly, almost whispered.

"No... no..." She said crying a little more.

Jacob succeeded in causing her to rise and to remove her, so that the men of the funeral pumps could lower the coffin. Sam struggled in the arms of her father, who kept hold of her as much as possible. The coffin began to descend into the ground and Sam shouted.

"No ! Please don't-'

Her voice broke and she felt her legs shift beneath her. Her father fell on his knees with her, pressing her against him with all his strength. The men who were descending the coffin had their throats tight. They had been doing this job for years, but the pain of this woman touched them deep inside their bodies. Cassie cry and fell into Teal'c's arms. They stood here for an hour than left the cemetery. Cassandra and Sam were dropped to Sam's house. Janet left a pill with Cassandra that she should give to Sam at bedtime.

The next three weeks were the same: Sam screamed in her sleep, Cassie coming to comfort her and help her go to sleep again. Sam's silence, every day. Visits from Daniel, Janet and Teal'c. Jacob had to go back to the Tok'ra base. Janet had tried to involve a psychologist, but Sam remained mute. She settled in the garden early in the morning, went home to eat some cookies and then set out again in the shelter of the oak. One day at midday, Cassie had noticed wounds on Sam's hands. She supposed that Sam had passed her anger on the poor oak. Without a word she had nursed her. Sam had shed a few tears while Cassie bandaged her hands carefully. Then she went back into the garden. One morning, while Cassie had a quiet breakfast in front of the TV, Sam walked down the hall. She spoke a few words to which the young woman did not expect.

"I'll get out of here for a little while Cassie."

Cassandra looked at her in astonishment. Three weeks without a word, then this sentence presented hope in her ears.

"Okay. Shall I waiting for you for lunch?" Cassie replied.

"No. I'm going out all day."

"Okay... See you tonight Sam." Cassie answered as she got up to kiss her on the cheek.

Sam closed her eyes at this contact, then left her house. She walked over to her car, which she drove around in for about an hour. She found herself on the edge of the forest, and parked her pickup. She began to walk for long hours. Towards the end of the afternoon, she had reached her goal. She watched the magnificent view from the top of Cheyenne Mountain. She could see all of Colorado Springs, as well as the forest that was begin to take on the autumn hues. She breathed fresh air. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and she stepped forward. A rock rolled under her foot and crashed several meters below, exactly three hundred and forty-six at that precise spot, according to Sam's calculations. In a final gaze towards the horizon, she advanced towards the abyss. A step later she fell to death.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your follows and reviews!

 **CHAPTER 13**

"She's in cardiac arrest!" A nurse said with a loud voice.

"Where's the doc?" Jack yelled as he did CPR on Sam's body.

" I'm here! General it's okay I'll take over!" Janet replied while she ran towards Sam.

Janet began CPR on Sam's inert body as the General moved away.

"I want a milligram of adrenaline, now!" Janet said.

"Adrenaline done!" The nurse replied.

"C'mon Sam, you're not going to let us go now... Keep fighting!" Janet said to Sam.

"Jesus! What happened?!" Daniel said in shocked, after just arriving.

No one answered, too shocked and busy with Sam's life spinning at full speed.

"Three minutes passed. Still no pulse! A milligram of adrenaline!" Janet said.

"A milligram done doctor."

"C'mon Sam! C'mon!" Janet shouted at her friend.

As she continued the cardiac massage, a loud thud was heard in the room.

"Jack! Calm down." Daniel intervened as he approached his friend.

General O'Neill had just thrown up his chair up against the wall, furious at what happened front of him. Daniel forced him out of the room. Outside they found Kerry, who had just arrived.

"What's going on with the Colonel?" Kerry asked.

Jack replied violently to the wall with his fists. The minutes were like hours in the heads of Daniel and Jack. Then finally a voice yelled inside the room.

"I've a pulse! Sinus rhythm 52 beats per minute, 86% oxygen saturation.

Jack ran into the room and rushed to Sam. He looked at her, her pale and calm face. She was alive, and he knew it was all that mattered to him. For an instant, of a short moment, his heart stopped at the same time as hers. He took her hand, glancing at the scope in front of his eyes. The numbers went up slowly. Oxygen saturation was now 95%, a very normal and stable number.

"That's strange." Janet said suddenly.

He looked up at her, not understanding.

"The activity of the nanites has dropped sharply." Janet said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well their activity had increased by almost 300% when Sam fell into coma. But here I detect activity at 50% of what has been so far." Janet replied.

"You think it's related to what happened?" Jack asked.

"It's possible. Unfortunately they are still present..." Janet replied.

"Is she going to wake up?" He asked the doctor.

Fear filled him. Three weeks and three days he was at her bedside, almost every hour of the day and night. He prayed to all the gods that she woke up. Let her look at him once more with her eyes so blue, so sparkling. Let her smile at him, even feebly.

"According to her brain activity, yes, she will wake up. Give her a little time..." Janet said.

He sat down beside her, having a constant visual lock on her. It had been a week and a half since Kerry Johnson and he had had a talk about this. The thorny subject "Samantha Carter".

 _"_ _Jack you spend all your time in this infirmary, I know that it's your 2IC but I also here and I am conscious, me. I need to spend time with you."_

 _"_ _Kerry, it's out of the question that I leave her and she wakes up alone in this room."_

 _"_ _Jack, what are you playing? You have responsibilities, you can't afford to stay in this room all the time!"_

 _"_ _It's Carter!" He yelled at her._

 _"_ _So what?!" She shouted too._

 _"_ _So it'll be like that!"_

 _"_ _You love her, that's it isn't it?!"_

This question had chilled him with terror. He had cut short the conversation by leaving his office. He had moved back to Sam. Of course he loved her, entirely and with all his body.

Colonel Samantha Carter opened her eyes feebly. The neon lights burned her retina, and she closed her eyelids. The sound of the scope made her sigh. She opened her eyes. The neon lights, the gray walls ... She was at the base. Her heart tightened. The pain returned, breaking her chest. She clenched her teeth so as not to scream. How the hell could they find her? She had managed to be in a remote corner. She shook her legs. No pain. She had fallen, however, she was sure of it. She tried to move her right arm but a weight was on it.

"Carter?" Jack said.

The weight on her arm lifted. This voice…

"Sam it's me... Are you okay?" Jack asked.

She turned her eyes to the voice she had wished to hear so much over the last three weeks. He was there, holding her hand - a warm, soft hand - looking at her with anxiety and relief at the same time. She lost herself in the contemplation of his chocolate eyes, while hers filled with tears. It was getting too hard. A tear ran down her cheek. Jack came to wipe it with his thumb, with extreme sweetness.

"It's gonna be okay Sam you're with us." Jack said softly.

She closed her eyes. No, she was not with them. Or maybe she was. Where was she really? Ba'al played with her brain as with a vulgar doll. Jack stroked her hand, and it could not help but let herself be lulled by the contact she had been searching for in recent weeks. She tightened her hand in his. This contact was so simple, yet so inappropriate according to the law. They each took advantage of this contact with the other, without the need to talk or even to look at each other. For a moment, they were just Jack and Sam. Janet interrupted them in their moment of tenderness.

"Sam! You are awake! General you had to call me." She said in a reproachful tone to Jack.

"Sorry doc..."

"What has happened?" Sam asked in a weak voice.

She felt Jack's hand stretch in her. She looked at him and watched him. His face was drawn huge bags under his eyes.

"You were in coma for three weeks." Janet told her.

"And three days." Jack added, for whom this detail was important.

"You had a cardiac arrest several hours ago, I don't know the cause."

Sam closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jack's gaze. She thought she knew the cause. Or rather, she knew the cause perfectly. Jack watched her shut up immediately, and decided to ask her what Janet did not dare.

"Have you been ... somewhere during your coma?" Jack asked softly.

Sam hesitated. Remembering everything was still very painful. Again, she wondered if she was not living this conversation solely because of the Ba'al device. And that Jack was really dead. Finally, a word escaped from her lips.

"Yes."

Janet and Jack watched each other. They knew they would get nothing more for the moment.

"Get some rest Sam. I'll be right next door." Janet said to her.

"Okay…"

"I'll go and tell the guys about your awakening." Jack tells her.

Sam nodded. They both came out of the room, and Janet turned to Jack.

"General ... the nanites..." She began to say.

"What?" He asked hurriedly.

"They are again active one hundred percent."

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled.

He punched the wall and walked away into the corridor. He came to Daniel's office and saw him reading a translation. Teal'c was with him.

"Sam is awake!" He said quickly.

"That true? That's a great news can we see her now?" Daniel asked, smiling.

"She's resting for now. The nanites have returned to service."

"I thought Dr. Fraiser had observed a significant decrease in their activity?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, but these creatures finally decided to get back into action as soon as Sam woke up." Jack replied.

They remained silent for a few minutes.

"She could tell if she was ... anywhere else during her coma?" Daniel asked finally.

"Yes. But she didn't want to say more. I cant sit around without doing anything. We'll go directly to the source to solve the problem!"

"How will you do that General?" A voice asked.

"I'll go get this damn device, directly from the hands of Ba'al if that's necessary. Does the answer suit you agent Johnson?" He said dryly.

"I doubt it, General O'Neill." Kerry replied as she walked away from Daniel's office.

Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Briefing in two hours. We're going to make him eat his nanites at this snake of misfortune."

He went back to his office, leaving his two friends on this information. He contacted the Tok'ra, which allowed him to talk to Jacob about his daughter's condition and his plan to retrieve the goa'uld device that would free Sam. Two hours later a dozen men stood around of the briefing table. Kerry was also there, and was not totally in agreement with this mission. The CIA wanted her to be present at the SGC, by order of the president, until this matter with Colonel Carter was settled.

"Your plan seems wobbly General." Kerry said.

"Agent Johnson, unless you can justify a military career in hostile alien terrain, I think you've no comment to make on my plan of action. Be ready in an hour." Jack replied.

The room emptied and Jack approached Daniel.

"I'm counting on you to watch over her." Jack said.

"Okay Jack. But I doubt she'll be in accordance with this mission." Daniel replied to his friend.

He went to see Sam, who was seated at the edge of the bed. She seemed in much better shape than when she woke up, already on her computer to do research.

"Sam. Already standing?" Daniel asked her.

"Hi Daniel. Yes, I didn't stay idle. Everything's fine." Sam replied.

"Do you do research?"

"Yes, I resume the researches we had made with Thor. Given the headache I have, the nanites must be active again." Sam said.

"Ah."

He stayed there for three good quarters of an hour before Sam looked at him insistently.

"Are you bored Daniel?" She asked him.

"No, why do you ask me that?" He replied trying to look casual.

"You don't talk and you watch me work for at least half an hour. What's happening?" She asked him again, looking inquisitively.

"Nothing at all." He replied.

Sam did not seem convinced at all because she closed her computer and faced him completely.

"Daniel..." She said.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Tell me."

Daniel capitulated. He told himself that, after all, she had the right to know, even if Jack was going to kill him for talking to her.

" Jack left with several men to recover the device of Ba'al." He finally said.

"WHAT?!" Sam shrieked wide-eyed.

She got up hastily and left the room in which she was in. She ran as fast as she could in the corridors of the base. She heard the gate turned to engage the rafters. Daniel was trying to follow her, but she could run much fast than him. She finally arrived in the gate room as the Stargate opened its wormhole.

"General!" She yelled.

Jack turned to her. Daniel arrived at that moment and grabbed Sam by the arm to hold her. Their gaze exchanged between them was intense, then Jack went through the gate, followed by Teal'c and the rest of the soldiers who accompanied him.

"NO!" Sam said.

A dazzling pain passed through her skull, and she found herself in the middle of the base, in her quarters. Two guards prevented her from leaving it.

 _"Colonel!" Sam said.*_

Two arms held her as she reopened her eyes. She moved away from Daniel's embrace, tears in her eyes. She went to her lab. When she was there, she closed the door and let out the sobs she held back. The pain, the one she knew so much these days, hammered her chest. Daniel entered her lab without even asking permission. Sam's vision of crying broke his heart.

"Sam it's gonna be okay don't worry." Daniel said.

"It's suicide Daniel!" She replied.

"They're going to get there ... the Tok'ra will make sure they get out if anything goes wrong."

"You don't understand! It's suicide! Why does he go back there?" She cried.

Daniel watched her. Sam's reaction seemed to him to be totally disproportionate. Jack had just left, and yet he had the impression that Sam was reacting as if he were dead."

"Sam what happened during this three weeks?" Daniel asked.

The sobs redoubled. He approached her to support her.

"Don't ask me that Daniel..." She whispered.

Then, without a word, he took her in his arms. His friend seemed more than vulnerable at that moment, but he did not know how devastated her mind was.

* * *

 _*: Season 4 episode 5 "Divide and Conquer"_


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your feedbacks! Sometimes it's hard to translate as exactly the same as my French story but I try and my beta Stephanie doing a great job!

 **CHAPTER 14**

Already three days. Three days without any news of the group of men left to recover the Ba'al device. In the absence of General O'Neill, it was Johnson who had taken command of the SGC since the morning of the third day, "by order of the president". Sam and Daniel had learned it while they were at the mess. Daniel had dropped his cutlery while Sam had half stiffed with her Jell'o.

"That's completely insane! She knows nothing about it!" She said after swallowing her Jell'o.

"Her relations allow her to take this replacement position. Hopefully the General will come back and it'll not be for an indefinite period." Major Davis replied.

Sam's face closed. He will come back. He MUST come back. Even though she did not feel in reality - her brain had not yet found a way to know where she really was - she knew perfectly well that she would not stand his loss again. She apologized and left the mess. It was from that moment that her daily life had become a nightmare, if indeed what she had been living for weeks was a walk of health. It was also from that moment that she was going to hate, viscerally, Kerry Johnson. She met her as she went to her lab after leaving the mess. She was the last person she wanted to see at that very moment.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Carter?" Kerry said.

Sam stiffened. She looked at the two soldiers standing in front of her lab just behind agent Johnson.

"What's going on?" She asked immediately.

"You're going to have to return to your quarters." Kerry said.

Sam gave a little nervous laugh.

"Don't you even think about it?" Sam replied.

A duel of gazes took place. Sam being military and a woman of authority, managed to lower her eyes. She walked around her and entered her lab. Kerry followed her, then closed the door behind her. Sam sat down at her desk and resumed a line of calculations, as if Agent Johnson did not exist. She had not the least desire to worry about this woman for the moment, especially since it was perhaps not even real.

"That was an order Colonel Carter." Kerry said dryly.

Sam suddenly wanted to laugh. Did this woman really give her an order? To her?

"I've don't have to take orders from you." She spat at her.

"Yes, you do, Lieutenant-Colonel." Kerry replied defiantly.

"You're not my commanding officer. You're here as an interim. A passing." Said Sam in a dry tone. "Do you really think your orders have an impact on me?"

"Jack won't be here to defend you this time Colonel!" Kerry replied, raising her tone and pointing at her.

"Jack!" Sam said half-choking. "I think I'm dreaming. Are you threatening me Agent Johnson?!" Sam said.

This time, Sam had risen from her chair, out of anger. It was the second person who insinuated that her CO and she had a privileged relationship and it began to annoy her strongly. Their careers were put in danger with each of these insinuations, and she could not allow that.

"He may not react to your insubordination, but I do! You'll return to your quarters immediately Colonel Carter!" Kerry yelled.

"I repeat, you're not my CO, needless to say about insubordination! What d'you think? That in my quarters I will become harmless, that my brain will stop working at the moment I go through this door? Are you really so stupid Johnson?" Sam asked.

"If you don't, I'll have a letter signed by the President in a few hours, signifying to you that you're under arrest for an indefinite time and locked up in your quarters until further notice." Kerry said on a challenge.

"That's it, you're stupid. And as a bonus, you're going to go crying to your superiors to make yourself heard. You make me pity you Johnson."

"Soldiers!" Kerry shouted.

The door of the lab opened and the two airmen entered.

"Please escort the Colonel into her quarters." Kerry said dryly and without appeal.

The two airmen approached Sam and took her arm.

"I beg you to let me go. I still know how to walk." Sam said.

Seeing that the man did not let her go, Sam used a flawless argument.

"This is an order Sergeant. If you don't let me go I'll give you a warning for insubordination and violence on a commanding officer." She said.

In view of Sam's tone, the airman immediately released her. Kerry was about to reply when Sam intervened.

"Do you want a course on the military hierarchy Johnson? Or does the fact that a Lieutenant-Colonel gives an order to a Sergeant seem normal to you?"

Kerry closed her mouth. Being surrounded by soldiers was somewhat unpleasant for her. Sam left the lab to her quarters. On the way she met Daniel.

"I assure you Daniel that she'll end up spending a very bad moment if she doesn't stop quickly." She said to him, upset.

"What's going on?!" He asked her.

"Johnson has just ordered me to stay in my quarters."

"But…she has no orders to give you?" Daniel asked.

"Not really, but given her relationship she'll necessarily involve the President. And then you see, it seems that 'Jack' is not there to defend me." Sam said dryly.

She had said this last sentence in a tone that left Daniel perplexed.

" 'Jack'?"

"That's exactly what she calls the General." Sam said in a grimace. "If she thinks that being in my quarters is going to change something, she puts her finger in her eye."

"I'll come see you, don't worry."

"Bring me some markers, please." Sam said to him.

"With pleasure." Daniel replied.

He smiled, imagining an edgy Sam locked in her quarters with a marker in her hand. Agent Johnson definitely did not know Sam if she thought she could limit her brain activity. Daniel went to see Sam quarter of an hour later, bringing the markers to her as planned. She was already deep in concentration, her eyes on a leaf. She had resumed her calculations. That made Daniel smile. He also said to himself that Kerry Johnson was lucky that Sam could channel her anger into science. He put the markers on the desk, and came out. He went to his office, wishing to plunge into some translations. The absence of Teal'c and Jack weighed him, but he tried to be as calm as possible for Sam. When he returned to Sam's quarters a few hours later to share his meal, he saw far away Kerry knocking at Sam's door. He frowned. He saw her enter, then heard her scream. He rushed to the door.

"Are you joking?! What's all this Colonel?!" Kerry shouted.

Daniel could not help but smile as he entered Sam's quarters. The walls were filled with formulas, calculations, and erasures... Sam had probably run out of leaves.

"What's going on, Johnson? Haven't you ever seen any calculations in your life?" Sam asked.

"You're laughing at me?! I ordered you to stop searching!" Kerry said.

"No." Sam replied.

"No?!" Kerry said.

"No, you only asked me to stay in my quarters." Sam replied.

"It doesn't matter. Come with me." Kerry said dryly.

"And where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Kerry replied.

Sam looked at Daniel. This tone told him nothing good. Daniel gave her a worried look, but as he walked past her, she whispered not to worry. Kerry led her to level 23, then opened a door. A table was installed, with two chairs and writing material. A voice recorder was also on the table, as well as a camera in a corner of the room. Sam entered, and Kerry closed behind her. She sat down on one of the two chairs, turning her back to the camera, and told Sam to sit down.

" An examination?" Sam asked.

"Do you have a problem with that Colonel?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, that's a problem for me. What am I accused of?" Sam asked dryly.

She had to keep all her blood cold, otherwise the nanites would come into action.

"Oh, but you're not accused of anything Colonel. It's just that a team of fourteen men left for a mission, which I call suicidal, solely for the purpose of recovering a goa'uld device allowing you to remove the nanites from your brain."

Sam remained silent. This was not the first time such missions had taken place. She had participated in most, saving the planet at the same time.

"My commanding officers and I have discussed at length the problem that you're presenting, and it's time for us to know what information was transmitted to the enemy." Kerry said.

"No one!" Sam indignantly.

All this was a joke, and of very bad taste. Since when was her integrity questioned?

Kerry pulled out a device on the table, and Sam did not like it at all. She had already paid for it and she did not want to do it again.

"I refuse permission for you use this device on me." Sam said.

"No one asked you your opinion Colonel." Kerry replied.

"We don't know what interactions this might have with the nanites. Are you so stupid or do you pretend to be so?" Sam spat out to her.

"We've already asked the opinion of an expert, he assured us that we would only see what the nanites make you relive, and therefore what information you transmit. It'll not interact with the nanites!"

"I REFUSE!" Sam yelled, standing up and pointing at her.

This woman came out through her eyes. If she did not calm down very quickly, she would eventually break an arm.

"THE MAN I LOVE, JACK, STARTED TO TRY TO SAVE YOUR BRAIN OF UPTIGHT SCIENTIFIC EVIDENCE! MY COMMANDING OFFICERS MAKE ME TAKE NOTE OF WHAT YOU TRANSMIT TO THE ENEMY AND I WILL DO IT IS THAT CLEAR LIEUTENANT COLONEL?!" Kerry yelled.

Sam had to hear badly. Did Kerry really announce in front of her that she loved General O'Neill? In front of her? She clenched her teeth, and closed her fist. She did not like that woman, but at that moment her hatred of her was sweet compared to what she felt for Jack. How could he dare to hide it?! So he approved everything that this woman was trying to do to her from the beginning?! She understood better why she had been appointed to replace him for the time of his absence. Tears of rage ran down her face. She turned on her heels and opened the door of the room.

"I'll be in my quarters. I'm not remaining in this room to undergo this stupid examination. Your methods are more than dubious agent Johnson." Sam said between her teeth.

She went back to her quarters, where Daniel was waiting for her. Seeing his friend arrive, he immediately knew she was mad with rage.

"Sam?" He asked.

"You knew?!" Sam asked him hastily, closing the door.

"Excuse me?"

"About her and the General, did you know it?" Sam asked him again.

"Oh, uh ... I had some doubts. But-"

"Some doubts?! She just yelled at me that the man she loves went on a suicide mission and it's my fault! THE MAN SHE LOVES!" Said Sam.

"Sam calm down..."

"Calm down?! She wants to make me undergo an examination to know what information I have transmit to the enemy! Oh, of course, the General had to approve all this from the beginning!" Sam said.

"No, I don't think so," said Daniel calmly.

"And why's that?" Sam asked.

"During your coma I was witness to an altercation between Jack and her. And believe me he was very far from approving what she was telling him."

"No matter! He sees whom he wants. But I refuse to let them question my integrity in this way!"

Daniel thought that Sam was deeply hurt by the fact that Jack could have had a relationship with Johnson. Sam's cell phone rang, and she answered rather brutally.

"What?!" She asked. "Oh Peter excuse me..."

Her tone softens. She felt almost ashamed: she had not thought of him since she awoke...

"Yes, I woke up three days ago. Yes sorry you couldn't be warned because the situation is complicated here ... Yes ... Yes ... You'd have to come, let's talk about it. In thirty minutes. I'm waiting for you."

She hung up and Daniel looked at her questioningly.

"Pete's coming in thirty minutes. I've got to talk to him, it's pretty important." Said Sam, looking embarrassed.

"No worries, I leave you... Take care of yourself Sam..." Daniel said.

He left, leaving his friend in her thoughts. The day was far from finished for her...


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone! Here's a chapter on Jack's mission, so we continue as he walks through the gate._

 **CHAPTER 15**

 _"_ _General!"_

Jack turned around and watched Carter. Their exchange of looks was short but intense. He felt his heart tighten. Carter. His Carter. He knew he had made the right choice in deciding to carry out this mission. He could not bring himself to continue watching her suffer in this way because of nanites in her brain. His pulse accelerated as he looked away. He came through the Stargate, and could not hear the lamenting cry of the woman for whom he was ready to die. On reaching the other side, he found himself on a plain. The men and Teal'c who accompanied him arrived a few seconds after him. He went to the four Tok'ra waiting for them in front of a ship.

"General O'Neill. Selmak gave us information about your mission. We will be glad to help you." Said one of their allies.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Jacob came out of the ship to receive them. He was aware that the mission in which they embarked was not going to be easy. But he also knew that Jack was willing to do anything to free his 2IC of these nanites.

"Jack! Go ahead."

The men began to go into the ship, which took off without further delay.

"I've some more information for you. The ship of Ba'al has moved, and unfortunately it will take us three days to reach it again."

"Three days?! Damn he'll not make it easy for us!" Jack grumbled.

"We'll be able to discuss our action plan. We'll also provide you with chips. They'll allow us to hear all that will happen on board the ship of Ba'al. We'll immediately teleport you here if things go wrong." Jacob said.

"Why not teleport us directly to the room in which this snake keeps the device?" Colonel Reynolds asked.

"That would be an idea, but it's too dangerous. We'll have to eliminate the Jaffa one by one. The goal here isn't to destroy Ba'al we're not enough. I wish to draw him as far as possible from the room where he keeps the device. As soon as we have it you teleport us here." Jack explained.

"I agree with you General O'Neill. Ba'al will be far too surrounded it must be attracted further. We'll have to sow a mess." Teal'c replied.

The journey continued. The first day was used to implement the action plan.

"I suggest that we act in small groups. The jaffas will not expect it, and it'll be simpler to stay in the shade in groups of two or three." Teal'c said.

"Good Teal'c. I know the room in which Ba'al is located, I would go with Tibes once he has gone out to fetch the device."

"We'll be in constant contact with you. At the slightest problem you'll be teleported here and we'll leave." Jacob said.

"You wait for me to have the device to teleport me here Jacob." Jack replied.

"Negative General." Jacob said.

The men scattered a little, knowing that the conversation between the two men was likely to be muscular.

"I'd not leave without it, Jacob."

"And I'd not bring back your body to my daughter Jack." Jacob replied.

"We'll have at least the device to save her. She would understand." Jack said.

"But to save what Jack?" Jacob asked.

"Um I don't know, Carter maybe?!" Jack sniffed.

"Do you really think that she'd be saved if you're dead?!" Jacob replied in the same tone.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, not knowing Jacob's point.

General Carter grabbed him by his arm and they moved away from the control room of the ship. When they were safe from indiscreet ears, Jacob continued.

"C'mon Jack, think a little! Sam wouldn't tolerate that I'd not bring you back in one piece!"

"If it can save her there's no need to think."

Jacob sighed. Between his daughter and Jack, he did not know which one was the most obstinate.

"I know my daughter, and I categorically refuse to make her live your loss. Did you notice how she was when she thought you were dead?" Jacob asked.

"She had just seen her CO get killed in front of her eyes, and then had been tortured for hours by Ba'al. Of course she was wrong." Jack replied.

"Are you actually blind Jack?! You're the same. She thinks herself happy and you think she is!" Jacob said annoyed.

"She is! At the moment it's not that much, but Pete makes her happy."

"I surrender. I'll bring you back, whether you like it or not." Jacob said dryly.

Jacob walked away and left Jack in his reflection. The officer did not really understand the words of Jacob.

The last two days of travel were long and arduous, with a rasping Jack. He was like a lion in cage. He wanted to retrieve this device as quickly as possible, free Sam. Sam ... His mind wandered to his 2IC. He closed his eyes and remembered her sweet face, her blond hair, her blue eyes, and her crystalline laugh. He loved to make her laugh, just to hear that sweet sound in his ears. Her scientific explanations, of which he did not understand a quarter, but in which she plunged with avidity, before realizing that he looked at her more than he listened to, and blushed in a shy smile. Her smile, so beautiful, so pure. Ah! God… this woman could make him mad! Teal'c took him from his daydream.

"We're almost arriving O'Neill. We go into stealth mode, we'll reach the ship of Ba'al in an hour.

"Thanks Teal'c." Jack said in a sigh.

He stood up and rejoined Jacob. An hour later, the ship of Ba'al was visible.

"Let's go. Everyone knows what he has to do. I repeat the goal isn't to eliminate Ba'al. We'll be in groups of two at each corner of the ship. We keep in touch men." Jack said.

They were all teleported on the ship, each in their turn. Jack teamed up with Major Tibes. As soon as they arrived, they crouched behind a pillar of the ship. Three Jaffa went to them. They used their zat to neutralize them. They waited for the other Jaffa to see them on the ground. They immediately went to warn their God. Jack grabbed his radio.

"Reynolds, report." He said.

"We've just eliminated a jaffa General. Two others saw him, they immediately left for the west corridor." Reynolds replied.

"Alright, ditto here. Jacob, on which side do we have to go to get to the Ba'al room?" Jack asked.

"You're closest to Jack, you've to take the first corridor on your right. But then you'll have to wait until Ba'al comes out and goes in the other direction towards Colonel Barnes." Jacob answered him.

"Barnes you heard?" Jack asked.

"Affirmative General. We're going to blow up a door with C4 here, to create a bit of a mess. We didn't meet any other jaffas." Barnes replied to Jack.

"Reynolds, Teal'c, Smith, Nathan and Fryks you join the position of Barnes. Try to blow some doors in the way to attract them to you. We remain in position until the snake comes out of its den." Jack ordered.

" Copy General. Over." Reynolds replied.

The other groups also replied in the affirmative, and advanced in the eastern corridor followed by Tibes. He motioned to him to cover himself on the other side of the corridor, behind a great pillar, so that they would be out of sight if jaffas arrived behind them. A first detonation was heard later, then a second. The jaffas, who had been preventing Ba'al from the death of some of them, came out quickly on order from their God. As Jack had hoped, Ba'al fulminated. Several detonations were heard. Jaffas came from the place where they had been teleported. Then nothing. Shots began to fire. After five minutes, Ba'al went out and left the room where he was, accompanied by five jaffas. They waited for them to leave, and entered the room. Jack began to search everywhere with the help of Tibes.

"Damn it, where is it! Carter had seen it on this table!" Jack said.

They had been looking for five minutes already, and the shots they heard did not dry up.

"General, we are wiping the enemy's shots! They're too many! Do you have the device?!"

Jack pressed his radio to answer.

"Negative Reynolds! You'll have to keep it a little longer! I'm sending you Major Tibes!"

"Copy sir! Over." Reynolds replied.

Jack turned to Tibes, but the latter had already left. He searched the room from top to bottom. He found nothing and became irritated.

"Jack, where are you?!" Jacob asked.

"I don't have the device! Wait again! You can't scan this room?" Jack replied.

"We've already teleported your men and Teal'c, only left you Jack! Can't help you find the device, there's no electromagnetic signature." Jacob said.

He touched the table on which Carter had seen the device. He suddenly pressed a button under the table. This opened a box at the back of the room. At last he saw it.

"Yes! Jacob I found it I'll look for it!"

He ran to the device to catch it, but was suddenly lifted into the air. He landed hard a few meters away. He turned on his back with a grunt, and stood in front of Ba'al. His left knee made him suffer he had fallen on it.

"You again? The last visit was not enough for you General O'Neill?" Ba'al asked.

"What did you do to her?! Remove that from her head!"

Jacob was about to teleport Jack when he heard Baal answer.

"Oh I see that you've become aware of my dear nanites! How does Colonel Carter manage this? I guess she's delighted to be able to study this technology." Ba'al said with a smile.

"Remove that!"

"You were looking for this, wasn't it?" Ba'al said, taking the device in his hand.

"What the point for you to be in her head, eh?" Jack asked.

"The Colonel must have a hard time thinking. And I find that rather ... practical! The device wouldn't be of any use to you O'Neill. Once the nanites are inserted and activated they become autonomous. I'm afraid your dear Carter's brain is damaged."

Ba'al laughed, and Jack threw himself on him. Ba'al pushed him away, and ended up using his Goa'uld handgun on him. Jack tried to resist, but the pain was strong. He tried in a last effort to catch the device, believing that the word of Ba'al could not be taken into account. He touched it with his fingers. His sight was blurred, his head made him suffer atrociously. He thought of Sam then. He had to hold on to her. Ba'al emphasized the power of his weapon.

"No... Sam..." Jack whispered.

Then he plunged into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for your reviews!

 **CHAPTER 16**

Sam paced in her quarters. She could not bear to be locked up, especially in a moment like this. Pete had to arrive in a few minutes and she did not know what to say to him, still too shocked by what she had just heard from Kerry's mouth. She loved Jack. She loved him. And so he loved her too. Well, she supposed that. Was it possible? Damn she had not seen anything coming. He did not look particularly different the weeks before they all went on a mission. He came to see her in her lab - when he could - ate at the mess with her, always reminded her to take a break regularly, told her jokes to make her smile. No, really, she did not know how she could have missed it. When did his chocolate eyes look on this woman rather than on her? Was it when Pete had entered her life?

'But I was honest with him, I told him about Pete, I wanted him to react.' She thought.

Anger filled her. Was she so inexistent in his eyes that he did not even consider to tell her about Johnson? Oh he had even done worse! He had not told anyone about her. No one! Were they not trustworthy enough for him that he hide from them?! They had gone on missions, braved death together, and he allowed himself to hide her from them! Really, she did not understand him. Hatred grew in her. They had always had a privileged bond, even if she tried to prove the opposite to anyone who dared to utter this idea. That's why she told him about Pete. That was also why she had spoken to him about the proposal - which, moreover, did not seem to affect him. - And he allowed himself to keep secret the fact that this woman (Sam winced at this thought), is an integral part of his life to the point of loving him. To love him! Sam had the impression that her heart was now a vulgar rag ball with which Jack and Kerry were playing. Her heart was torn, broken, damaged. Tears came to the corner of her azure eyes. Jack had always been in her heart. Whatever she does, whatever she says. She wiped a tear away with an angry hand. At that moment, this man disgusted her. From the depths of herself he was repugnant to her. She clenched her teeth as her head made her suffer. Once again her eyesight became blurred, but she did not care. She sat down on her bed before plunging into the memory chosen by the nanites.

She found herself in the base a few years ago. It had been three weeks since Jack had returned from Edora. Three weeks also that he was simply execrable towards her. She wanted to know why, since the other two members of her team were not touched by the murderous mood that her CO made her live. She did not expect to let him talk to her like that one more day without an explanation. She found him in Daniel's office, looking at an old book, while her best friend was busy decoding a tablet. She knocked at the door, raising the heads of the two men. Jack tensed in his chair and stood up. He was going out, thinking Sam was coming to spend some time with Daniel. She spoke directly to stop him.

 _"_ _I need to talk to you, sir."_

 _"_ _Do it, Carter." He said dryly._

 _She looked at Daniel, then turned her attention back to him._

 _"_ _Privately." She replied in the same tone._

He watched her for a moment, then nodded. They went to Sam's lab and closed the door behind them.

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _Permission to speak freely Sir?"_

 _"_ _Granted."_

 _"_ _Can I know what I've done to you? Since your return from Edora you are execrable towards me. What have I done? Is it because I've found a way to get you back to Earth? Damn, I don't understand you, sir! Daniel and Teal'c don't have this special treatment from you, so the problem necessarily comes from me! I ruined your retirement on this planet, right?"_

She had said all this in one go, letting out the anger she felt. She had even permitted herself to leave visible the few tears, which had risen to her eyes. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

 _"_ _It's not you." He breathed._

 _"_ _So what?"_

 _"_ _I thought my life here was lost. For three months I thought I'd never go back to Earth."_

 _"_ _How could you think that I'd aban… We'd abandon you?" She resumed herself._

 _"_ _There was no more gate Carter!"_

 _"_ _I found a solution!"_

 _"_ _As always Carter, as always! But I had to force myself to forget things. And you, you finally came with Daniel, so that we all go back together. You had succeeded. Like always! You're so perfect! Returning to Earth meant a lot to me, but it also meant that I had to become Colonel O'Neill again, and all that goes with it. And there are some things that are more complicated than others here."_

 _"_ _Which ones?"_

She did not understand him.

 _"_ _You! You Carter!"_

He had held her by the shoulders, and they had looked each other. Then she understood.

She opened her eyes, her head resting on her bed.

She had lost him. And she was angry. She was very angry with him and also angry with herself. What did she believe? Their relationship could only be professional. But how often had they been so close to exceeding this limit? How many times did they overtake it without even thinking of did it?

Maybe she had imagined all this. Maybe the General had never feel for her like she had feel for him. The Zatarc test suddenly came back to her like a boomerang. The nanites put into action. She found herself next to Freya, watching Jack sitting opposite her and answering the question.

 _"_ _Because I care about her, a lot more than I supposed to." Jack said.*_

A chill ran through her. She opened her eyes in her quarters. No, she had not imagined the feelings he had felt for her. But obviously, all these were of the past for him. She felt her heart break. A few days before, she was suffering from his loss, unable to make up her mind to live in a world in which he was no more. She had preferred to die rather than live without him. Today the pain was in the same place. Her chest was painful. She choked. She saw the coffin, the rose. Her body shook as her throat tightened. This memory was still too present, too painful. She saw his face again, pale, cold, lifeless. This time, the nanites did not need to revive these images. They were anchored in her body and her mind. Every sensation she felt. Every thought. Every pain. She watched her hands. She had hit the oak so hard. She had wanted to exteriorize the pain that gnawed at her, without succeeding. She thought back to her waking up here, with Jack's warm hand in hers, and her heart tightened. She rubbed her forehead, trying to make disappear the headache that never left her.

Her phone rang. She got her head straight and replied after a minute, seeing that the transmitter was insistent.

"Carter. Yes. Bring him to my quarters, please. Thank you."

She hung up. Pete was there. She thought he was kind, considerate. That he loved her. God she needed love right now! Need to be surrounded by loving arms. Let him look at her. Need to make her feel beautiful. Make her feel like a woman. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. She opened and saw Pete, accompanied by an airman.

"Thank you very much. Come in Pete."

Pete moved inside Sam's quarters as she closed the door. As soon as they were in private, he approached her and stroked her cheek. He admired her, touching her face so sweet and warm. She saw that he was moved, but dared not say anything. She needed this look full of love. He leaned towards her and kissed her. She answered his kiss with passion. She needed to feel loved. She needed to feel alive. Her head made her suffer, but her heart was sick, sick about Jack. So she was going to let Pete love her. He knew how to love her, and she felt good with that. He put an end to the kiss and stared at her.

"I missed you so much ... I was so afraid of losing you again." Pete said.

She replied with a faint smile. Her anger did not disappear. She was angry with Jack, but with Pete too. The same anger she felt at the funeral. Why was she suddenly thinking about it? She was so quiet a few seconds before. Her feelings mingled. She was no longer there. But what if she returned? And if there was reality and here an illusion? She could not bear to go back. And yet, she was sure not to be in reality here. The pain she felt there was so true, so strong. It had totally overthrown her. Her head turned a little, and she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sam are you okay?" Pete said, worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little tired, this is nothing."

The pain in the chest did not want to leave. She felt it since Jack's departure, but at that moment it was stronger. Tears came to her eyes. Her eyesight blurred.

 _"_ _Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return."_

"Sam? Sam?"

She opened her eyes. She was still sitting on the bed and Pete looked at her, worried.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"That was my answer. Yes."

A flash of understanding passed through Pete's eyes. A smile was formed on his face as tears ran down Sam's cheeks.

"Oh, Sam! I'm the happiest of men!" He exclaimed before kissing her.

She had done it. She had said yes. She had said yes to _Pete_. But where was the feeling of happiness that everyone felt at that moment? She sought it in all her body. It was not tears of happiness. She was totally lost, abandoned by the General. And she had in front of her that man so perfect, so loving. So she said yes.

* * *

* : Episode 5 season 4 : Divide and Conquer.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for your feedbacks. :D

 **CHAPTER 17**

As Pete kissed her, happy as possible, Sam's brain turned, returned, thought, and then lost. What had she just done? Did she sometimes think? She was the smartest woman in this country even admit it, on this planet. And she had said yes to this man because... Because what, exactly? Because Jack was at that moment a damn bastard? But did she only have the right to think that about him? He had promised nothing to her. They had promised nothing to themselves. She had not hesitated to throw herself into the arms of the first man in love with her who passed by and wanted to offer her a normal life. A normal life. She cursed herself by using these words. As if her, Samantha Carter, Lieutenant-Colonel in the US Air Force, a renowned astrophysicist, traveling in the galaxy thanks to the top secret program of the SGC, and incidentally with nanites in the skull for too long to her, could have a normal life. Anyone would have laughed at her naivety.

Yes, but there it is. Samantha Carter could be a brilliant military and an IQ that would make Einstein turn pale, she was above all a wounded woman. Broken. Crushed. Why had she fallen in love with the only man she could ever have? Why could not she fall in love with Pete, that charming man who was crazy in love about her? It might come with time ... After all, they would have a whole life now to love each other. Now she had said yes.

"... And then we could have a dog!"

A dog?! She had picked up what Pete had been telling her for some time. At what point did he think of a whole project of the future, a project that included a dog?

"A dog?" She asked, her voice uncertain.

"Yes, a dog. It'll be perfect in the garden, what do you think?"

This time, Sam looked at him, totally dumbfounded. What garden? But what was he talking about? Pete observed her in his turn, and realized that his fiancée was somewhat lost in his speech.

"The garden, of the house of your dreams? Do you remember?"

"Well ... I'm not sure I understand..." Sam said.

"I found it, the house of your dreams. And it's ours." Pete said, a smile growing on his lips.

Then he showed her a pair of keys, which Sam identified as the keys to "the house of her dreams". As she received the news, she did not have time to answer because someone knocked at the door of her quarters, and invited himself to enter before even the Colonel's reply.

"Johnson." Sam said bitterly as she saw the woman in front of her.

"Colonel. I would ask you to follow me please. You will continue with this gentleman later." Kerry said.

Pete looked questioningly at Sam, who reassured him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Agent Johnson needs some information. I'll not be long."

"Thank you Colonel."

Sam stood up and passed Kerry, who looked triumphant. Sam sighed slowly, knowing that what awaited her was not going to be all at rest. But if Kerry wanted to get "information," she was going to be served. They came to the door of the interrogation room, which Sam quickly opened. She settled in, then watched Kerry sit in front of her.

"You seem more cooperative Colonel." Kerry said as she pulled out the camera.

"The sooner it's done, the sooner I'll get rid of you agent Johnson." Sam replied dryly.

"Alright. Let's start."

Kerry put the chip on Sam's head. Hathor had used the Tok'ra's device several times on her. Sam knew that Kerry would not remove the function to visualize what she "relived". Then she would see, since the inside of her brain interested her so much. Kerry activated the chip with the Tok'ra device. Very quickly, Sam felt a slight feeling of warmth surrounding her head.

"Well Colonel, concentrate on the first memories in which you were re-dived upon your return to the SGC."

Sam took a deep breath, then closed her eyes, concentrating. A blurry image appeared, then became sharper after a few seconds.

 _"_ _Come on Mark, catch me if you can!"_

 _"_ _Sam don't go so far Dad and Mom refuse us to move as far away from the house!"_

 _"_ _You're a cissy! Coo coo coo!" The little blonde head said imitating the animal._

 _"_ _Samantha! Mark! Come lunch instead of bickering."_

 _A blonde woman appeared. She was very pretty, a mischievous look and a tremendous smile on her lips._

 _"_ _We're coming Mom!" The two children exclaimed, running back to the house._

The memory stopped there, Agent Johnson having deactivated the chip.

"Colonel. This was very cute, but I doubt that it's a memory in which the nanites have plunged you back."

I don't choose in what memory the nanites plunge me. You asked me to show you, I show you." Sam said very calmly.

"Alright. Let us continue. Concentrate better please."

Again, Sam closed her eyes. Finally, she took advantage of this interrogation. The Tok'ra device made it possible to feel the emotions and physical contacts of the memories, and she hoped to "enjoy" it. She concentrated, and the image formed.

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Mummy!" The young Sam said while jumping into her mother's arms._

 _The perfume invades the young woman's nostrils._

 _"_ _Thank you my princess! Today we're going to make a chocolate cake. Daddy comes in tonight, we can eat it all together."_

 _"_ _Daddy finished waging war?"_

 _"_ _For now sweetheart."_

 _"_ _Will he stay with us forever now?"_

 _"_ _Don't say nonsense Sam. You're not blonde for nothing. Dad is a military, he'll leave soon."_

 _"_ _Mark! Don't talk like that to your sister." His mother grumbled._

 _"_ _She's not a baby anymore she needs to understand." Young Mark said as he walked away. "Happy birthday mom."_

The young Sam slipped into her mother's arms to find comfort. The hug lasted a few moments, before a tickling brawl started, making the child laugh. In the interrogation room, Sam smiled. Then the memory stopped. In front of her, Kerry was beginning to lose patience.

"Would you try to make me believe that every one of your memories, since the beginning of this business, are memories of childhood?! I will not find that 'cute' for very long Colonel I guarantee you." Kerry said bitterly.

"Would you try to make me believe that you know better than me what's happening in my brain agent Johnson?" Sam replied.

"Last try Colonel. And I advise you to be more cooperative."

"Or what?"

"We'll see that." Kerry said while operating the chip.

Sam concentrated again. She found herself in a house. Kerry stiffened in her chair, recognizing the inside. A red-haired girl leaps towards Sam.

 _"_ _Sam! You've finally come back from your mission!"_

 _"_ _Cassie! You've grown up again."_

 _"_ _It seems. Mom was dead with anxiety. You were late," Cassie said, narrowing her eyes._

 _"_ _A little. But don't worry all is okay. How's your dog?"_

 _"_ _He's fine! I taught him a few tricks!" Cassandra said proud of herself._

 _"_ _Really? I did well to give him to you then!"_

 _Sam and Cassie turned and looked at Jack smiling._

 _"_ _Here, your beer Carter." He said, handing her the bottle. "Soda Daniel?"_

 _"_ _Yes thank you Jack! Your garden is really great. I showed Teal'c the different plants."_

The memory stopped. Sam looked at Kerry smiling.

"A problem?"

"A team meeting? Really? The nanites are activated according to what you feel, you take me for a fool Colonel and I don't like that at all!" Johnson said, her anger rising in her voice.

"I take you for a fool maybe because you are, Agent Johnson. You accuse me of treason, I won't let you do this."

"I've never accused anyone of betrayal here!" Kerry replied, sharply raising the tone.

"Let me explain to you that when someone wishes to 'know what information has been transmitted to the enemy', this person accuses the other of treason! And that, I would not allow it!" Sam said, standing up and leaning on the table.

"Well, let's talk of treason, Colonel!"

"You're a detestable person Johnson!"

Kerry looked at Sam who was fulminating, then smiled slowly.

"Everybody doesn't think like you, Carter."

Everybody? Did she mean to imply that Jack did not think like her? Sam suddenly realized that Kerry surely wanted to get her out of the way to observe her memories. She breathed calmly and replied in a tone that was meant to be superior.

"Oh, I know that. Besides, if 'everybody' thought like me, and therefore would have my IQ, you would not exist."

"Do you mean that I am intellectually inferior than you Colonel?" Johnson spat out.

"I don't know, think to see?" Sam replied.

"You may be intelligent, but you're, and will remain alone!"

"What problem do you exactly have with me and my personal life?" Sam asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm only expressing a truth."

"Would you like to continue or can I leave her eminence?" Sam asked dryly.

"Is that ironical?"

"Your rhetorical questions are tiring Johnson."

"Last try, Colonel."

Then Sam decided to show her some snippets of the memories in which she had been plunged. Kerry activated the device, increasing the degree of perception. The image of Jack on his knees in the Ba'al torture room appeared. He watched Sam, telling her not to worry. His eyes spoke for him, and Kerry clenched her teeth. Seeing this, Sam focused, and the image of her mother appeared again. Sam was much younger on a platform.

 _"_ _Today is the school day. But today is my mother's birthday. Then I'll sing a song to her." The young Sam said._

She started a birthday song, which was picked up by the audience. Sam's mother was very moved, and stood up to hug her daughter. As the perception of the chip is increased, Sam feels the hug of her mother as if she were there.

 _"_ _My little sparkling star. You're fantastic. Never let anything or anyone stop you from living your dreams. One day you will go to the end of the world my treasure."_

Sam watched her mother with tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _I promise you Mum. One day I would go to the end of the world. All up there in the sky."_

The memory froze. Kerry was fulminating.

"Do you think it's funny?"

"Not really, but your superiors are waiting to know what's going on in my head."

"They're waiting for concrete answers. And me too."

"If you want, I give you my place; you will see with precision what I've experienced." Sam replied dryly.

"It's certain that you've not transmitted these memories to the enemy."

"Do you believe Ba'al would be disappointed? What a pity." Sam said.

"Quit that attitude Carter! I command the SGC, you owe me respect."

"It's amazing, I'd have sworn that respect works both ways."

"Why do you hate me so much?! What did I do to you?!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Is it because I have a relationship with your commanding officer?!" Kerry shouted.

This was too many for Sam. Bringing the personal plan back on the table once again began to annoy her seriously. This snooty could maintain the relationship she wanted with Jack, it was her attitude towards her that strongly displeased her. The 'problem' of the base had a brain ready to explode, and there was certainly no question of the General here. Or maybe yes. Damn it, even at a distance, this man managed to upset her to the highest point. She hated him as much as she loved him. This idiot, this ... this ... Ah! But why did she think of him when she tried to persuade herself that this woman displeased her only professionally?! Without she realizing it, the nanites began to act. With the Tok'ra device, Kerry was able to observe the memory in which Sam was replanted.

 _"Because you're my commanding officer and the Earth base chief?!" She accused him._

 _"Carter calm down."_

 _"Calm down?! With all due respect, General, it seems that we haven't experienced the same thing!"_

 _"Of course we do Colonel."_

 _"Your explanation doesn't give this impression!"_

 _"What did you want me to say Sam?!"_

 _"You know and I know why we were chosen instead of the others! I saw you being torched, I saw what he did to you, I saw you suffered, I saw you die!"_

 _"I know that very well!"_

 _"No, you don't! You don't know what I had to live after that!"_

Sam emerged from her memory somewhat disoriented. Kerry was in front of her and watched her, dumbfounded.

"Why were you chosen and not the others?" She asked dryly.

"I've nothing more to say to you."

Sam snatched the chip and threw it on the table. She quickly left the room and fell on Janet.

"Sam? Everything okay?"

"Perfectly." She replied, a little too dryly to Janet's taste.

"Whatever happens, be careful... I don't know what caused the cardiac arrest that you suffered and—"

"It was nothing." Said Sam cutting her short. "Will you excuse me Janet I've to go to work."

"You're no longer assigned to your quarters?" Asked the doctor, surprised by the behavior of her friend.

"That's not a problem."

She walked down the corridor, leaving Janet on the spot. She took a break in a secluded room. She closed the door and breathed deeply. Everything she had relived in the last few hours had been so much. She thought back to her mother. She had promised her never to let anything or anyone stop her from being happy. She had promised her. Jack's image came to her mind, followed very closely by the vision of the settlement. Three words that had so often hurt her. Three words that prevented her from admitting that this man was more than her commanding officer in her heart. Three words she had completely hated when she found herself in front of her coffin, on the edge of the abyss. Three words she had gone over when she had jumped to join him. "Non-fraternization Policy". A sob ran through her as she put a hand on her mouth to stifle it.

"Sam?" A voice asked.

The astrophysicist suddenly straightened up. She had not seen Daniel in the room before entering. She quickly wiped her tears in order to find a face in front of her best friend. He moved quickly to her, taking her hands.

"What's going on? Did Agent Johnson hurt you?"

"It's nothing Daniel. I ... I'm a little tired." Sam replied, not sure of herself.

"Don't worry, Jack will come back soon and you will be rid of these nanites."

"I made a mistake Daniel. A huge mistake." She said suddenly.

Daniel looked at her questioningly. He did not understand what mistake his friend might have made. After all, we were talking about Samantha Carter.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about," he said softly.

"I accepted Pete's request for marriage." She replied very quickly.

"Oh."

Daniel looked at her with open mouth. He did not really expect to hear such news.

"And it's a mistake because..." He began to say.

Sam watched him, and he understood the cause of the 'mistake'.

"I made a promise and... And I don't hold it."

"A promise?"

This time, Daniel was totally lost.

"To my mother." Sam said.

"Well if you think you've made a mistake, you know you can still ... fix it?" Daniel told her.

"I don't know ... I ... For what?"

"Sam... You know and I know what for, don't you? Her friend replied.

He took her in his arms and looked at her again.

"Go for it. You know what you need to do. It's fear that imprisons you."

"Thank you Daniel..."

Sam went back to her quarters, where Peter was waiting for her. When she opened the door, she found him sitting at her desk. He turned quickly and gave her a big smile.

"Is everything okay Hun?"

"Pete ... We need to talk."

Pete's smile faded from his face. Sam's tone told him nothing worthwhile. He was afraid that she would send him home again and he could not see her for several weeks.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"I can't have a dog." She said.

"A dog?" He repeated, not sure to understand what her fiancée mean.

"Neither the house of my dreams."

"I ... I know that I should have waited for you to buy it but you know it's really as you described it to me—"

"I can't get married to you Peter."

And that was it. Pete looked at her, taking the news.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Sam did not understand his question.

"Why can't you marry me? We're happy together I don't understand." Pete said.

"I can't. The problem doesn't come from you." Sam replied.

"Don't say this bogus excuse 'it's not you it's me'."

"I'm sorry, that's the case. Our lives are too different Pete. I can't have a dog, or a quiet little life. Look what's happening right now."

"You could if you were transferred to area 51."

"I don't want to. My life is here, at the SGC. I can't give up my team."

"Or him." Pete answered dryly.

"Pete..."

"No, say no more. I'll go. I wish you good luck for the future."

"Pete... Stop it please don't leave like that."

Pete turned and looked at her one last time.

"I lost you on this enemy ship a few weeks ago. So, yes, I leave like that. Goodbye Sam."

He opened the door and left, Sam found herself alone in her quarters. She closed her eyes in a last attempt to calm the headache that was tapping against her temples. Her phone rang.

"Carter."

"Colonel, a call for you from the outside. It would be Ms. Mary Carter."

"I'm taking it."

Sam's heart quickened. Why did her sister-in-law call her?

"Hello, Samantha?"

"Mary? What's going on?"

The voice of her sister-in-law was interrupted by sobs.

"Mark ... Mark had an accident, with the children. A car ... a car lost control on leaving the school."

"Mary how are they?"

"She was driving so fast..."

"Mary! How are they?!"

"Mark is in a coma, doctors do not know if he's going to get away with it."

Sam sat on her bed with a sigh. Decidedly, fate was fierce.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to ConnieN, webbo, dpdp and Moebius2015 for your reviews! Moebius2015: I'll try to write a story directly in English. :-)

 **CHAPTER 18**

Sam tried to regain her senses and analyze what her sister-in-law had just told her on the phone.

"And the children?" She asked in a whisper.

"Christopher has a broken leg. Emma didn't have anything, Mark pushed her in time..." Mary Carter answered between sobs.

Sam breathed a little better. At least the children were safe.

"Did the doctors tell you what Mark did exactly?"

"Broken ribs, internal hemorrhage ... I didn't understand Samantha ... They just told me to tell someone if he had any family. Can you tell your father? I ... I don't even have a number to call him ... And I've the children I..."

"It's okay, Mary, it's okay. I'll take care of all this and arrive as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay." Mary replied on the phone.

"I'll call you back soon. See you later."

"See you later…"

Sam stood up and took her head in her hands. Her migraine had suddenly increased. She breathed, remembering that she would have to confront Kerry to get out of the base and go to see her brother. Why the hell had Jack gone on a suicide mission now?! There would have been no problem in asking him to see her brother. With Kerry, it seemed like a difficult mission. At this moment, Sam would rather fight a Jaffa troupe than this abject woman. She nevertheless got up from her bed to head to the General's office. For surely it was not HER office. She knocked at the door and waited for Johnson to tell her to come in. When her voice rose she turned the handle and came in.

"Colonel. Have you decided to cooperate?"

"Listen Johnson I didn't come for that. My brother had an accident and I've got to go to the hospital."

"Out of the question. It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? Listen I've been in this base for weeks! I don't intend to stay here forever without being able to go and see my brother! He needs me."

"And we need you here Colonel!"

"You don't need me! You keep me locked up in my quarters."

"You stay here, Carter!"

"You're abject Johnson! The doctors asked that the family be warned! My father is on a ship on a suicide mission. I'm the only one who can go to see my brother!"

"You can't go! Leave this base is prohibited to you! End of discussion!"

"END OF DISCUSSION?!" Sam yelled out of her.

"END. OF. DISCUSSION." Kerry yelled, standing up and leaning on the desk.

"YOU WILL LET ME LEAVE HERE!"

"OR WHAT, COLONEL?!"

"YOU WILL REGRET BEING BORN JOHNSON!"

"MEASURE YOUR WORDS CARTER!"

"MY BROTHER IS DYING! ARE YOU AT THIS POINT WITHOUT HEART OR IS IT JUST A PROBLEM WITH ME?" Sam yelled, tapping on the table.

"YOU'RE ONLY A BRAIN HERE, STOP TO THINK THAT YOUR OWN PRECIOUS PERSON CAN CONCERN!"

"MY OWN PRECIOUS PERSON?! NO, TELL ME THAT I'M DREAMING!"

Daniel suddenly came running in, alerted by Sergeant Siler. He had to calm down Sam otherwise he would not give Johnson's skin.

"STOP!" He yelled, placing himself next to the desk between the two women.

"Daniel move away."

"No Sam I can't."

"Listen to your friend Colonel, before I stick a blame in your folder."

"A blame? A BLAME?! I'M GONNA STICK YOU SOMETHING ELSE YOU'LL FEEL IT PASS!"

Daniel held Sam by the arm to avoid Johnson's certain death if he couldn't get her out of the office.

"Come on Sam. You won't get anything from her."

He managed to get her out and closed the door. He nodded to Sergeant Siler before running to join Sam, who had already strode off. He followed her to her quarters in which she entered, in an anger he rarely knew from her. To tell the truth, he did not remember having seen Sam in such a state of rage.

"Sam?" He asked cautiously.

The mug that landed in the wall, accompanied by a rage scream from Sam and bursting into a thousand pieces, answered him. He was going to have to wait a bit for her to calm down. She leaned on her desk with her head down. For a moment, Daniel wondered if the nanites plunged her into any memory ... He approached Sam and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam turned quickly towards him and jumped into his arms. Daniel was surprised but received her and clasped his arms around her as he could hear her first sobs. He waited a few minutes before talking to her again.

"Sam, what's going on? Why this argument?"

"Mark is the hospital. His condition is critical."

"What happened?" He asked, a little shocked by the news.

"A car lost control after leaving the school."

"Oh my God! What about the children?"

"Christopher has a broken leg. Emma's okay." She said as she moved away from her friend.

"And Johnson...?"

"That—" Sam began to say before she shut up. What she was about to say was explicitly rude and she did not want to get down to that. "She doesn't want to let me go to the hospital."

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed.

If he had known this he would not have held her in the office, eventually.

"But it's foolish! You're not a bomb! What is she thinking about?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

In spite of himself, Daniel smiles at his friend's words.

"Would you like me to tell Janet? Maybe she can change her mind if she's with you?"

"I doubt it, Daniel. She has a of vendetta against me."

"Well, it's stupid. What has she against you?"

"I exist. That seems good enough to her." Sam replied.

"She can't react like that for personal reasons." Daniel said to her.

"You and me know why she reacts this way Daniel."

"You were in a coma, Jack wasn't going to leave you! He never leaves your bedside when you find yourself in the infirmary, he certainly won't change his way of doing this time because he has any relationship with this woman. In fact, he told her that. That was the object of their argument."

Daniel looked at Sam, who now looked at him with big eyes.

"Uh ... Um ... You didn't think about that reason?" He said suddenly, embarrassed.

"Not really, no. I thought rather of her superiors who put pressure on her about me." She answered, the red rising to her cheeks.

"That's ... Hmm ... That's a good reason too. I ... maybe I'll go see Janet now."

"Okay ... I'll call back Mary."

Daniel walked out of her quarters and went to the infirmary as Sam recalled her sister-in-law and explained that she couldn't move at the moment. Daniel entered the infirmary and looked for Janet. He watched her look after a patient with a smile on her face. She always had a smile for her patients. She was nice, very competent. She was the best. Her heart made a perilous jump as she turned and smiled at him. She approached him.

"A problem Daniel?" She asked.

"Not really. I need your help for a somewhat awkward situation about Sam," He said.

They went to her office and explained the situation.

"She refuses her the right to go and see his brother who he's in a critical condition? Who does she think she is?"

"Sam is furious, as you can imagine. But maybe if we accompany her Johnson will let her go."

"It's a good idea. I'll go and talk her a few words. And this snooty has an interest in listening to me."

"Snooty?" Daniel replied.

"She goes after my best friend. There's no mercy in this case. She will end up paying for what she's doing to her. In addition I'm always looking for the cause of her cardiac arrest. It worries me. Sam is in excellent health if we put aside the fact that she has nanites infesting her brain. Her analyzes are perfect. I wonder if…"

"If…?" Daniel asked.

"If it were not related to what she had to livethrough during her coma." She finally said.

"She still hasn't talked about it. She avoids any discussion about that. Maybe torture?"

"I don't know. But I don't want her to be shaken until I've an answer about this cardiac arrest. So Johnson will have to calm down quickly, on medical orders." Janet replied, anger in her voice.

"She takes her to a room, but I don't know what they're doing there." Daniel said to her.

"What do you mean?" Janet asked.

"Well, Johnson came to look for her several hours ago. Sam wanted to reassure me, but I found her crying an hour ago. She did not tell me anything about what's going on in this room but it just doesn't seem to please me at all." Daniel replied. "To tell the truth, I'm fed up to see her in such a state and that this woman only aggravates the situation."

"The General has to come back soon. He'll be able to handle her better." Janet told him.

"I'm not sure of it…" Daniel replied.

"Why? We all know he's her first supporter, she needs him more than anyone..."

"She's quite angry with him..." Daniel said.

"Because he went to fetch the device without telling her?" Janet asked.

"Not really ... She had a hard time learning about his relationship with Kerry... By Kerry."

"Oh." Janet replied, opening her eyes wide.

"Yes it's not very bright, even if she will deny it."

"She will certainly deny it. Well, I'll take care of Johnson. Keep an eye on her Daniel..." Janet said as she put her hand on his arm.

Daniel's heart quickened and he put his hand on Janet's.

"Count on me." He said, plunging into her eyes.

Janet blushed and then moved away from him for a little talk with Johnson. She entered the office after being invited.

"Doctor Fraiser. A problem?" Kerry asked.

"Obviously, I have a problem." Janet replied dryly.

"I'm listening to you."

"Colonel Carter needs calm and appeasement. I don't know what caused her cardiac arrest, and it's absolutely out of the question that she's under any pressure. Is that clear enough?"

"Is it an order?" Kerry said with a defiant tone.

"Unless you dare to question a medical decision, yes, it's an order." Janet replied in a toneless voice.

"Alright. Is that all?" Kerry asked irritably.

"The Colonel's brother is in the hospital his vital prognosis is engaged. I highly recommend the presence of the Colonel by his side before it's too late."

"Refused Doctor."

"This makes her in an advanced emotional state. Being with him would relieve her. She's not contagious. I'll accompany her."

"Refused. And that's my last word. It's not a medical issue, it's a safety issue. Thank you Doctor." Kerry said, pointing to the door.

"Alright." Janet hissed between her teeth before leaving the office.

She went to tell Sam, who was beginning to be desperate. But what was Jack doing?! It had been days since they had gone, Ba'al's ship was only three hours from the planet on which they had taken the gate. Fear invaded her at once. The nanites came into action, and a vision of Jack being shot came to her and chilled her. She opened her eyes in her quarters. Apparently Janet had put her in her bed during the memory that she relived.

OOO

Jack had plunged into the darkness. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was on board the Tok'ra ship. He shook the hand with which he had touched the device. She was desperately empty. He turned and noticed that the ship was in hyperspace.

"SHIT!" He yelled. "Jacob I was there! I almost had it!"

"Ba'al said the device would be useless!" Jacob answered him.

"Since when do you trust this snake of misfortune? It was our only chance!"

Jack went away, irritated. He went back to Earth, empty-handed. He mentally insulted himself. He had to find a solution for Sam, he couldn't leave her that way. He was always very worried about her cardiac arrest. The fact that the doc did not know what it was due made him crazy. At any moment it could happen again, and he refused that.

He did not talk much on the way back. The three days were long and painful. Jacob decided to come back with them to Earth to spend some time with his daughter. When the planet was in sight, they landed near the gate. They activated it and typed the code on the GDO to open the iris. They went through the gate, and the next moment found themselves in the gate room of the SGC. Agent Johnson was waiting for them down the ramp with Daniel.

"We thought we had lost General!" She said in a smile, happy to see him.

"The trip was longer than expected Johnson!" Jack said dryly.

"Do you have the device?" Daniel asked, breathless from running into the gate room.

"No." Jack replied dryly. "Where's Carter?"

"She's resting in her quarters, she's tired." Kerry said.

Daniel glared at Kerry when she said the sentence. Jack looked at Daniel, and before he could say anything, Jacob spoke categorically.

"I'll go see her."

He walked away in the corridors, leaving the rest of the men on the spot. Jack sighed. He had to do something to save her, he could not bear to lose her... He went to the exit of the room to go up to his office to breathe two minutes. Agent Johnson followed him, and when he closed the door he found himself face to face with her. She literally jumped at him, kissing him.

"God, I was so worried!" She told him.

However, Jack pushed her violently.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked her dryly.

"Well I welcome you. I missed you…"

"I thought that after our talk the other day things were clear between us. It's over, Kerry."

"Is that a joke?"

"I make a lot of jokes but this is not one." Jack replied.

"But—"

"Go out. Now." Jack told her, exhausted.

"Alright."

Kerry got out of the office quickly, but the door did not have time to close. Jack, turning his back to the exit, spoke in a weary tone.

"Kerry I told you to go out..."

A hand stood on his shoulder, causing him to turn quickly. The fist that landed in his face left him somewhat sounded. He watched his attacker before the second shot fired.

"Hey, Jacob, are you mad?!" He said, blocking the Tok'ra's fist.

"ENCLOSED! SHE IS ENCLOSED! IN HER QUARTERS!" Jacob shouted at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR WHATEVER SHE IS ENCLOSED MY DAUGHTER! MY SON IS AT THE HOSPITAL IN A CRITICAL STATE AND SHE'S PROHIBITED TO GO TO SEE HIM! YOU MAYBE TOLERATE THE ATTITUDE OF YOUR PARTNER, BUT NOT ME!"

"What's this story?! Mark is at hospital?! Carter is locked up? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MESS?! HARRIMAN!" Jack yelled in turn.

"Yes sir?" The sergeant asked cautiously.

"Bring back Agent Johnson here." He said dryly.

"Yes, General."

"Get out of it to fix all this mess General. I'd not be as patient as you are about this woman." Jacob said to him as he came out.

Meanwhile, Sam was choking in her quarters. Her father had gone out of his way, swearing that Jack was going to feel it pass this time. She had not managed to stop him. The state of her brother was, for the time, being stationary, but his vital prognosis was always engaged. She picked up the phone in the room and called Daniel.

"Daniel I need a favour. Come with Teal'c."

Then she hung up. The two men came to her door and she began to speak to them.

"Glad to see you Teal'c. We were all worried her." She told to the Jaffa.

"Glad to see you too, Colonel Carter. I'm sorry to come back empty-handed." Teal'c replied.

"Don't worry ... Guys I need you. I need to get out."

"Sam…"

"Daniel... I just need to go take the air... I would not run away. I've been in this base for weeks... I just need to feel the air. Please..." She pleaded.

"What do you want to do?"

"Emergency exit, at level 16. Cover me just as long as I borrow it. I'd be back in an hour. I beg you ... I'm suffocating here."

"Alright." Daniel said.

The three friends went to level 16. They stood in front of the emergency door that Sam opened. A sergeant came to ask them what they were doing, but Sam sent him back to his occupation very quickly. She rushed into the opening and then began to take the ladder.

"I'll be back in an hour. Thank you." She said before going up.

It had been fifteen minutes that she was going through the ladder until the outside. She finally pushed the big iron base and found herself in the middle of the forest, in the mountains. She slipped from the opening and finally felt the fresh air on her face. It was also downpour with torrential fervor, but she did not care. To find herself outside made her feeling good. She was quickly soaked to the bone but remained there, breathing in great puffs. Meanwhile, Daniel and Teal'c were faced with a small problem.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, Jack."

"Daniel." Jack said impatiently.

"We're just in the corridor O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"Just in front of the emergency exit." Jack said, suspicious.

"Yes." His friend Jaffa replied.

"Where's Carter?"

"Surely in her quarters." Daniel replied.

"I've already checked." Jack said. "Move yourself from there."

"No General." Teal'c replied.

"Teal'c. Let me go and join her."

"I don't think she wants you toJack." Daniel replied.

"Daniel..."

Daniel stepped out of the door to let Jack come in, but held him by his arm just before the latter rushed into the opening.

"That she won't come back in a dirty state Jack. Understood?

Jack was surprised by his friend's tone but nodded. He began his ascent to the outside...


	19. Chapter 19

And here it is, here's chapter 19! It is a chapter that I really care about, I have had it in mind since the beginning. It was imagined while I was listening to "My name is Lincoln" by Steve Jablonsky, I can only recommend you to listen to it during your reading. :) I hope to have transcribed exactly what I visualized in my head, and that you will like it. I cannot wait to read your opinions (Yes I put myself a little pressure ... ^^')

Thanks for your reviews!

 **CHAPTER 19**

Jack climbed up the ladder. His knees made him suffer, and he wondered what idea his 2IC had to go up there. November was really not the hottest month of the year in Colorado Springs! What did she want to do outside? If she wanted to go out to see her brother she could have come to see him directly on his return. But of course, Daniel would not let her go out unattended. He knew that his friend was as afraid as he was that she was alone on the surface. There were only a few steps left to climb and he would find himself outside. He tilted the iron base, and took the very cold rain on his face. It was dark despite the fact that they were in the middle of the afternoon. The black storm clouds and the pines made the atmosphere heavy and sad. The low light coupled with the rain made the whole mysterious, dark. Strange as it may seem, he loved this vision in front of him. The forest of fir embellished with a few touches of autumn colors, hammered with rain. And her. This woman in the middle of nature, her head turned towards the sky. Right there under his eyes, the blond of her wet hair stuck to her neck. For a moment, Jack stopped breathing. The scraper base suddenly closed with a dull thud in the wind and made Sam jump, who turned to her CO.

"Carter?" Questioned Jack.

She did not answer. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, not understanding what he was doing there. She was going to kill Daniel, assuredly. The torrential rain that struck the trees had soaked Jack in seconds. She admired him, holding her breath. Jesus! He was handsome. His wet t-shirt molded his chest perfectly, and she could easily guess that the General had lost nothing of his muscles. His soaked face brought out his chocolate eyes in which she lost herself, before hearing him raise his voice to speak to her again. The rain would not allow them to hear each other if they did not speak loud enough.

"Carter what the hell are you doing?!" Jack asked again.

"I just needed to take some fresh air General." She replied, half screaming to make herself heard from her CO.

" 'To take some fresh air'?! I think you even took a shower there, Carter."

"Oh, please! No jokes! Not now!" She said angrily.

The last thing she wanted was to have a conversation with him now. She was angry with him, and if he did not leave now, she did not guarantee to be able to remain calm.

"I beg your pardon Carter?!" He asked surprised at the tone she was taking.

"I don't need your jokes, General!"

"Measure your words Colonel!" Jack replied, wishing to re-establish the hierarchy.

"Oh no! You're not going to say that, too. You know what, I've more than enough to 'measure my words'! First Johnson, then you! That's enough! I'm sick of this!"

Jack looked at her completely astonished. Sam looked full of rage.

"Oh, of course it seems pretty obvious that you said the same thing. In a few seconds you will also say that I must be locked up, isn't it General?!"

"What are you talking about, Carter? I never asked for you to be locked up."

"Well, that's the case, sir. With a dying brother I can't go to visit because your beloved dear refuses that to me."

"I've already settled this with Agent Johnson."

"I don't want to know what you're settled with this woman, General." Sam said sharply.

Jack closed his eyes. She knew. She had to know. He did not see why she would have told him that if she did not know. He felt that the rest of the conversation was going to be very painful. And surely on a subject they had been avoiding particularly well for years.

"Oh yes, you do."

"Absolutely not sir." Sam replied dryly.

"I should have told you." Jack said.

He had not been precise in his sentence, but Sam did not need clarification. She knew exactly what Jack was talking about.

"You owe me nothing, Sir! I don't need to know what's going on in your personal life. But when your personal life has repercussions on me, it bothers me!"

"You're angry with me because I did not tell you."

"I don't care General!"

"So why are you angry Carter?!" He asked.

"You ... You were reckless Sir! Going on a suicide mission! What was the idea?! And without even warning me! You knew I would have been against it! Leave the base under the command of this absolutely abject woman, who knows nothing about military protocols! All this for what?! Going to make you all get killed?! I can't believe my father agreed with this mission! It wasn't worth it! I wasn't worth it!"

"You will always be worth it Carter!" Jack said angry.

"Well that's not what Johnson thinks!"

"I don't care of what she thinks!"

"That's not true! You care about her!" Sam yelled.

It was said.

"Here we are! You're angry with me because I didn't tell you."

"No sir"

"Of course you are Carter!"

"You told us nothing about her General! To none of us! Are we so strangers to you?!"

"Of course not but…"

"But what, sir?!"

"I... I don't know."

You don't know?! I kept you informed when Peter came into my life. I was honest with you! I didn't hide this from my teammates, with whom I risk my life almost every day."

"And it hurt me!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Sam asked, completely lost.

"When you told me that it hurt me!"

The anger on Sam's face suddenly faded. Jack looked at her with black, sad eyes. The rain continued to fall to a torrent.

"I didn't tell you because you were happy with Pete, and I didn't see how it would matter to you. The page was turned. It didn't matter to you anymore."

"It always mattered to me! Why didn't you tell me that it hurt you General?!"

"Because admitting it was impossible Carter! It was beyond my capacity to deal with! It's always been beyond my capacity to deal with! So I flee like a quitter, rather than tell you. I lied to you when I told you it was a good thing for you. That I was happy for you! It was unbearable! I didn't understand the gravity of what happened."

Sam looked at him, holding her breath. Jack gave himself up to her, and it had never happened before. She did not count the Zatarc test, to confess feelings by being obliged was not what she called to indulge in her. But there... There it was strong! She was completely taken aback.

"I watched you go away with him. You build a life, without us. Without me. I'll watch you get married! So what was going on in my life seemed to me not important to talk about it.

"I'm not going to be married General."

"Don't say utters nonsense Carter."

"I refused his request!"

"You shouldn't have."

"That's a bit rich!" Sam answered.

She was angry again. How could he tell her what she should have done or not while he was hiding her whole personal life?

"What, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Are you really telling me what I should have done or not? Really?! You never tell me anything, you hide information about your life outside the base, you go on a suicide mission without even warning me or even saying goodbye, and then you tell me that I should not have refuse?! You've nothing to tell me about how to direct my life!"

"Peter is a very good person, he's all you've always been waiting for! Why push him back now?! You smile you are sparkling! He makes you happy!" Jack replied.

"You don't understand General! That's not possible!"

"Then explain to me!"

"I always smile when I come to the base, I don't see how this has changed! I know what I need, and Pete doesn't make me happy! I cannot marry him. Anyway, I don't even see why we talk about this I may not even be in this reality!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, a little lost.

"How to know if all this is true eh? I find myself in front of you, and then somewhere else! I certainly did not even leave the ship of Ba'al!"

"You're here, Carter."

"You cannot know General! Nobody can, not even me. Then I'm in this reality, where my brother is dying, or I'm in an illusion and... And I cannot go back to this other reality! I could not stand it."

"What other reality? Carter you're here, with us! You don't have to doubt of it."

"With all due respect, you don't know what I see. You don't know how real everything seems! I'm tired! Tired of all this!" Sam yelled to him.

"I doubt that to stay in this pouring rain specially helps you to get better."

"Your damn girlfriend locked me up in my quarters, I need to get some fresh air."

"My damn girlfriend is no longer Carter."

"What?!" Sam asked, not understanding anything.

"You were in a coma!"

"I really don't understand the relationship." Sam replied dryly.

He was not going to put his separation on her! It will be the last straw.

"I ended it when you were in a coma. I just had to make a reminder when I came back." Jack said grinning.

"I don't want to know, sir." Sam replied, more upset.

"Oh, stop this Carter!"

"Stop what Sir?! I don't want to know anything about your relationship with this woman! It's none of my business. But it's out of question that she tries again to extract me information! It's out of the question that she keeps talking to me the way she does! I wont manage to contain myself very long before hitting her honeyed face! To forbid me to visit my brother was the last thing to do with me. I'm not contagious or even dangerous. Only my life is threatened in this whole mess! I'm maybe a problem in Johnson's eyes but she's not my commanding officer! I don't have to listen to her, I don't have to receive or follow her orders! So either she clears very quickly from my field of action, or I no longer answer my actions in front of her!"

Sam took her breath after this long tirade. Jack looked at her without knowing if he really had to answer what she had just said. Johnson had apparently hurt her during his absence, and that put him out of his mind.

"What has she done to you?" He asked dryly.

"Never mind."

"Never mind? Are you kidding me?! I've never seen you so angry Carter, not even against McKay!"

"She didn't do anything that you didn't accept, sir." Sam yelled.

"I didn't accept anything at all Carter! I never even told you to stay in your quarters. I told her that it wouldn't stop you from working. And to see the walls of your quarters, I was totally right." Jack replied.

"Ah, you know me so well, aren't you, Sir?"

"I think so, enough to know that your brain never stops working even when you sleep. It's therefore totally absurd to hope to put it on a break so that Ba'al doesn't discover anything. Besides, we don't even know if he discovers something by this device!"

"Johnson seems to know better than everyone else here! Go and ask her Sir!"

"She must have already left the base at this moment!" Jack replied.

"Oh really?!"

"Yes. It was out of the question that she would stay after you were arrested."

"You were not obliged to do this." Sam said as she softened.

"Nobody attacks my men Carter."

"Ah yes of course. Your men." Sam said in a sarcastic smile.

She turned her back on him for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. She needed to regain a bit of her senses, the headache hammering her temples.

"Carter..." Jack started.

"I still need a few minutes, General."

"I'd like you to come back now, that you can go with the doc to visit your brother."

"Just a few minutes."

"You're soaked Carter. Don't force me to order it. I remind you that Fraiser still doesn't know what caused the cardiac arrest of which you were victim."

"It was nothing." She says.

"Excuse me?! Nothing?! Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yes, and it was nothing, Sir."

Anger returned to her. Rethinking what she had experienced was too hard and the images still far too present in her mind.

"It wasn't 'nothing'! You no longer breathed! Your heart no longer beat! And no one knows why!" Jack said.

He had very badly experienced this moment. His heart had stopped at the same time as Sam's. Several times he had nightmared this moment when everything had almost tipped. Once again, Fraiser had done a good job, she had saved Sam's life, and his own too. Without her he didn't know what he would do. How he would live.

"So it was not just 'nothing'. Okay? You almost died! So until we find out why you—"

"I JUMPED! I jumped, okay?!" She suddenly yelled, turned back to him.

Her eyes filled with tears, the emotion taking her by the throat. Jack watched her, not understanding the meaning of the sentence she had just uttered.

"I was totally lost. I found myself there, without you. YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD! I had to bury you! I had to live without you, without your presence, without your humor, without your smile, without your eyes, without your voice! Three weeks and three days! Without anything! You were dead and I could not do anything, cause you never came back to that cell… Never! They teleported you into this cold room and we were there, staring at you, dead! And I didn't want to accept it! I couldn't accept it! And you don't know what it's like! You don't know how painful I was. That pain! I couldn't get up. I just couldn't! Not a night without nightmares, without screaming in pain. Not a single day without your memory haunting me to burn my eyes! Not a single day without a look of pity from our friends, without I want to wake up elsewhere, with you. Not once my heart didn't keep hurting me so much that I wanted it to stop beating. I wanted the pain to go away! I wanted to be with you. Then I went up. The view was breathtaking, as you liked it. And I jumped."

Jack opened his eyes full of terror as he listened to Sam's story. He could not imagine what she had just told him.

"I jumped because I could not live in a world where you were not." Sam finally said her azure eyes let tears flow at the memory of these images.

Jack did not know what to say to her. She looked so fragile, so sad. He did not know what words to pronounce to relieve her pain.

"You're here now." He finally said. "And I'm here."

"You don't know ... I can come back to this reality and I won't bear—"

She was cut in her sentence by Jack's lips on hers. Time stopped suddenly turning and nothing counted. Her brain stopped thinking. Jack's hands framed her face. She answered his kiss as if her life depended on it. Her warm lips conveyed all the love she felt for him, forgetting her completely in his arms when they surrounded her. Jack deepened the kiss. It was like they had been able to imagine it so many times: warming up their whole bodies, passionate, with a mixture of frustrated flight. A kiss illustrating their forbidden love, their transcendent love. Their love quite simply. Their bodies stick to each other, searching for maximum contact. They were suddenly alone in the world, in their bubble. Sam ran her hand through Jack's wet hair, not letting the kiss end. Jack pushed her gently against a tree and let his hands slip to her hips. Sam gave a little moan, and the kiss became even more passionate, more erotic. Their tongues were intertwined, and neither wanted to stop their ballet. Sam's hands were now slipped under Jack's t-shirt and stroked his muscular back, while Jack's hands came close to the young woman's belly. Eventually they broke away, breathless, their foreheads leaning against each other, feeling that they could not go any farther where they were.

"Sam I..."

"Shhh." She said, putting a finger on his lips.

"Is that enough to make you feel here? Or do I have to do it again?" He said with a smile.

Sam began to smile, then the latter faded away.

"My head." She said suddenly.

"Yes, what?" Jack asked her, worried about her behavior change.

"I've no more pain."

"I thought this migraine didn't leave you?"

"It didn't leave me."

"Could it be that...?"

"I don't know, General." She said, plunging her eyes into his.

"It can't be that simple, is it? A kiss? Really? Not that I don't like to feel like Prince Charming releasing his Princess but—"Jack said with a nascent smile.

"His Princess?" Sam asked, amused.

"Yeah well… We ought to go and see Fraiser, and she'll examine you. We'll end up catching pneumonia with this rain." Jack replied, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, General."

They walked away to the entrance to the base. Their descent was as long as the ascent.

"Next time we take the main entrance Carter."

"Understood, sir."

They came downstairs and knocked so that Daniel and Teal'c would open the door for them. On seeing them, their friends looked at them questioningly.

"We were beginning to worry!" Daniel said. "Jesus, you're completely soaked, the weather looks awful."

"You shouldn't worry about me Daniel, I told you I'd be back." Sam said in a smile.

"Go to the infirmary Carter." Jack said.

"Infirmary? A worry Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"I've no more headache."

"No more headache? But I tough the migraine didn't leave you?

"That's right." Sam replied, still smiling.

"Did the fresh air do you good then?" Daniel said.

"Ah, fresh air, Daniel, there's nothing like that!" Jack replied, a big smile on his lips.

"Fresh air, really?" Daniel asked, suddenly suspicious.

"The doc is waiting for us Daniel." Jack replied.

"I'll accompany you." Daniel said, wishing to know a little more.

"Contrary would have stunned me. Are you coming too Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I will follow you."

They all went to the infirmary, and Janet was surprised to see Sam and Jack completely dipped.

"What the hell did you do both of you?! Go outside by this weather?! Sam you had to stay calm!" She yelled to them.

"Janet, I've no more headache." Sam said.

Doctor Fraiser opened wide round eyes.

"Go to the scanner. Now." Janet finally said.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites!

 **Chapter 20**

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waited in the corridor of the infirmary.

"You should go change Jack." Daniel said.

"Not now."

"She's certainly into the scanner for the next fifteen minutes. You're soaked, go ahead. You will be back before she even comes out of her exam."

"I'll be right back."

"Understood O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

Janet accompanied Sam to the scanner before watching her.

"It would be better if you changed. What were you thinking of going out in this weather?" She asked.

"I needed to take fresh air Janet... I didn't think it was for a long time..." Sam replied, starting to change with the BDU that her friend was offering her.

"Why did you stay so long in the rain then?" Janet asked suspiciously.

Sam was blushing, not wanting to explain her 'altercation' with the General.

"Well, I ... uh ..." Sam started, clearing her throat.

"Sam?" Janet asked.

"It was just to get some fresh air."

"And the General?"

"What 'and the General'?" Sam asked on the defensive.

"He was outside. With you. Did you talk with him?"

"Um ... Yes we had... talked." Sam replied, her cheeks flushed.

"Sam…?" Janet asked, scrutinising her.

Colonel Carter looked in front of her, cheeks red, biting the inside of her lip.

"Was the General correct with you?"

Sam turned her head quickly to Janet, panicked.

"What do you mean by 'correct'? Janet he's the General, you know very well that he's and will always be correct with me and that he would do nothing against me and–"

"Sam I was just wondering if he hadn't been too rude with you about the fact that you were out of the base." Janet said.

"Oh." Sam replied, lowering her head, grimacing.

"But since you have spoken of it with such ardour, I suppose the discussion wasn't flat and solemn."

"Well, you know... a typical talk with the General. You see?" Sam replied, embarrassed.

"No, Not at all." Janet said, amused to see her friend in a delicate position.

"Janet ... I had a discussion with my commanding officer, as we had a lot, then we came back."

"Yes, of course. And when the headache left exactly? When you were talking to the General, or when you were talking to Jack?" Janet asked, smiling.

Sam looked up quickly, her eyes wide open. She could not believe that Janet could tell her something like that, in the infirmary, moreover.

"Janet! Well I ... We ... We're just ... You know very well that–" Sam stammered.

"Okay Sam, lie down we'll start the exam." Janet said as she walked away, pleased of her effect.

Sam sighed and lay down. The scan was done pretty quickly, and Janet asked her to wait a little in the infirmary. She again plugged the electroencephalogram to check the activity of the nanites for the time to examine the scanner.

"Well, the activity seems null. I'll check this on the scanner." Janet said.

"Perfect." Sam replied.

Janet moved away a few yards, and shouts of voice were heard from the corridor.

"What are you still doing here?! It seemed to me that I had been clear!"

"I don't take my orders from you General O'Neill!"

"So be out of my view Johnson!"

"I was warned that Colonel Carter was in the infirmary."

"This doesn't concern you in any way Agent Johnson!" Jack shouted.

"Oh it does General! I've to report on her health to my superiors!" Kerry replied in the same tone.

"On her health or on what she has in her head?" Daniel asked, annoyed.

"Don't get involved in that, Doctor Jackson." Kerry said pointing at him.

"That's enough Johnson! There's no report to make yet, the Colonel's state of health concerns only her doctor at the moment. Doctor who will refer to her commanding officer. And guess who is her commanding officer? ME. So you will nicely go back to your activities before I pick up the pretty red phone that is in my office!" Jack told her.

"You'd not dare!" Kerry said, looking at him.

Suddenly Sam sprang out of the infirmary. No one had seen her arrive. She moved fast, like a blond tornado. The fist that came into Johnson's face was violent and of remarkable power, and no one could hold back Sam. Kerry screamed in pain, holding her nose and standing up against the wall, while Jack bad caught his second in command by the arms, holding her against his chest.

"Damn it, but you're completely mad! " Kerry yelled to Sam.

"Repeat that and see?!" Sam said, trying to get rid of Jack's embrace.

"You've just signed the end of your career Colonel!" Kerry said, bleeding from the nose, putting blood all over her beautiful green top.

"WHAT?! Wait a minute!"

Sam managed to get away from Jack's powerful hands and jumped to Kerry. Daniel managed to slow her down and Jack caught her firmly, one arm around her stomach.

"Leave me alone! I'll demolish her!" Sam yelled against Kerry.

"No Carter, you'll go back to the doc." Jack said to her trying to hold her against him.

"Court martial is waiting for you Carter!" Johnson said.

"Teal'c take Sam to the infirmary please." Jack said to his friend.

The jaffa nodded and held Sam's arm firmly before she could jump to Kerry's throat.

"Agent Johnson, you won't do anything at all."

"Ah, you think so? Attack of a federal agent is enough General!"

"Carter has nanites in her brain, she's not responsible for her actions."

"We'll see about that." Johnson said dismissively as she walked away.

Daniel and Jack watched her move away.

"Jesus, Sam has a damn right!" Daniel said.

"She's not my second in command for nothing Daniel." Jack replied with a smile.

They both entered the infirmary, where Janet and Teal'c surrounded Sam, trying to calm her down.

"Relax Carter, she's gone a little farther for now."

"I hope I broke her nose." Sam said, upset.

"Oh I think you did it." Jack replied, amused.

"So Janet, what are the results of the scanner?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I cannot see any trace of the nanites."

"Sam?!"

The group turned to the voice that had just pronounced her name in an anxious way.

"Everything's okay, Dad."

"I just met Agent Johnson, who assures me that your career is over! She has a broken nose. What happened?" Asked Jacob.

"I have no more nanites. And I...eventually broke Johnson's nose."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"She put me off of me so I came and I–"

"Not how you broke her nose, I know very well what right you can have when you're upset." Jacob answered her. "How could you have no more nanites?"

"Well um..." Sam said, a little embarrassed.

"We don't know much that about Jacob. I propose to leave Carter and the doc to think about it and to make a briefing of all that in an hour." Jack replied.

"Understood sir."Sam and Janet said in chorus.

The men then left the infirmary while Janet leaned towards Sam.

"So ... What were you doing when the migraine stopped?"

"We were talking." Sam said quickly.

"You were talking?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, well... We were talking with... let's say the tone a little high."

"So you had an argument." Janet replied.

"I... No. No I cannot argue with the general for goodness sake."

"Okay, you had a divergence of opinion then."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And then nothing, migraine left."

"While you exchanged your 'divergence of opinion'?"

"More or less." Sam said, now frankly uncomfortable.

"Sam, this is not going to help me a lot if you don't tell me everything."

"I confessed what happened during my coma."

"Ah. And?"

"It turned me over. This is surely the cause of the disappearance of the nanites."

"Migraine is gone when you talked about it?"

"Shortly after yes."

"What was the General doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Well, you tell me you told him what happened during your coma. So I guess that's something that marked you. How did he react?"

"Well, he... explained his opinion on the subject."

"You're going to be very evasive about what you talked and what happened, don't you?" Janet asked.

"Absolutely." Sam replied.

"And you know that it won't help me to find an explanation to give to the General during the briefing?"

"That's right. But he doesn't really need explanations you know." Sam replied.

"Because he knows exactly why the nanites are gone?" Janet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Because you and me know that he won't really listen to our gibberish, if indeed we have a real explanation to give."

"Yes, that's right. However, there is one more point I would like to clarify with you."

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Your cardio-respiratory arrest."

"Janet there is nothing more to fear about this."

"I would like to know why you're so certain of this whereas as a doctor I'm more than concerned that this will happen again."

"Because I know the cause."

"You know the cause of it, and you didn't tell me about it? Bloody hell Colonel, I've been worrying about this for days!" Janet grumbled.

"I'm sorry Janet. I don't want to talk about this."

"Did you inform the General?" Janet asked.

"Yes." Sam said, grinning.

"And you really want me to believe that he didn't react in any way to what you told him?"

"Oh you know Janet, we're used to that. Somewhat disastrous situations. I told him that I had no more migraine, we went down again. That's all."

"Well ... I think I will ask the General to begin the briefing, I won't have much more to bring."

"Okay. We meet in the briefing room. See you soon." Sam said as she walked away from the infirmary.

Janet suspected something, it was obvious. But absolutely nothing of the conversation - and something else - with the General should be known.

Sam settled into the briefing room and watched her friends and father sit down one by one around the large table. When Kerry Johnson came in, Sam stiffened in her chair. The two women looked at each other, then each looked at Jack's entrance. He sat in his place, at the end of the table, Carter to his right as usual. Kerry was in front of Sam.

"Alright. So obviously the nanites have disappeared. Any explanation doc?"

"Not really General. I've absolutely no idea of the reason that would have made them disappear."

"You no longer have nanites in your brain?" Johnson suddenly asked.

"Well, I see that you're listening to what is being said." Sam replied in a sarcastic tone.

"That means most of all that you've attacked me in full possession of your means Colonel, and it will cost you!"

"Do you really want to talk about this now, Johnson? Because I'm not in the mood." Sam replied dryly.

"Measure your words Colonel. " Johnson spat out.

"Johnson..." Jack began to say.

"General I would ask you to control your second in command."

"And I, Johnson, would ask you to shut your mouth, I kept her once, I'd not make it two. Learn to be silent". Jack replied sharply.

A white light suddenly appeared, and Thor stood at the end of the briefing table.

"Thor!" Jack exclaimed.

"Greetings O'Neill. I come to bring you good news."

"Let me guess, you come to tell us that Carter has no more nanites in the brain?" Jack asked him.

"That's right. I was able to use the device I had created." Thor replied.

"What? How?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I thought you had to know the precise frequency?" Jacob asked in turn.

"I thought this too General Carter. Then by improving the device I realised that it was enough to activate it when Colonel Carter would be in a very advanced emotional state. " Thor replied.

Sam was blushing while Jack was trying to stay marble. Jacob raised his eyebrows as he listened to Thor, while Janet and Daniel smirked.

"An advanced emotional state, really?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes. Colonel Carter had to be overwhelmed by the emotions she felt, to the point that the nanites could no longer interact and be in intense emotional disorder."

"Ah yes ? Overwhelmed by her emotions?" Daniel said with a smirk.

"An intense emotional disorder?" Janet said in turn, smirked as well.

Sam was beginning to no longer know where to go. Jack looked everywhere except to his right.

"The emotions felt by Colonel Carter were such that her brain disconnected from itself. I was able to act during this period."

"And it's very kind of you, Thor." Jack said in a tone that wanted to be light, but he was uncomfortable.

"Well, it's rather thanks to you O'Neill. Without your kiss at Colonel Carter I could not have acted." Thor replied.

The bomb was dropped. A silence of lead fell on the room. Sam stood with her nose between her thumbs, gazing with remarkable insistence on her thighs, her cheeks on fire. Jack grimaced and tried to breathe normally as he cleared his throat. Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c looked at them in amusement, half embarrassed. Kerry looked crazy with rage. Jacob's face was completely closed when he turned to Jack and watched him with a glare.

"What did you do?!" He asked him dryly.

The explanation was likely to be long. And muscular.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Thank you again for your reviews, follows and favourites! I hope this chapter will please you. Feedbacks please! :D

 **Chapter 21**

 _"What did you do?!" He asked him dryly._

 _The explanation was likely to be long. And muscular._

Jack looked at Jacob - who seemed to be able to kill him with a single gaze - then set eyes on Sam, who always found a certain interest in her thighs.

"Jacob stay calm please." Jack said softly.

"Stay calm?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Would I have said something?" Thor asked.

"With your second in command?!" Kerry exclaimed, boiling with rage. "I knew there was a shady thing going on between you! I don't know the military well, but non-frat regs don'ts are well known to me!

"You, shut up." Jacob replied in a hard tone towards the agent.

"I've heard enough. I've some very important things to reveal to my superiors." Kerry said.

Sam looked up, looking hard at Kerry.

"Don't forget to return the Tok'ra device which you had fun on me with Johnson." Sam told her.

Kerry, who had risen, stopped.

"Which device?" Jack asked.

"Sam, what are you talking about? We didn't lend out any of our devices."

"Agent Johnson has in her possession a device to search memories. It's the same as the Tok'ra, I recognized it." Sam explained to her father.

"This device was stolen from us several weeks ago." Jacob said categorically.

The glances were directed towards the agent Johnson, who tried to slip away without a sound. Sam was the fastest. She jumped on her feet and pushed Kerry to the floor.

"Let me go, you are completely mad!" Johnson shouted.

"Who do you work for?!" Sam asked, holding her hard on the floor.

"For the government! And your career is over!" Kerry shouted.

The first punch was fired, and a loud cracking sound was heard in the room, then followed a groan of pain.

"Who do you work for?! Answer!" Sam said.

"You broke my nose bi—"

Kerry did not have time to finish her sentence as Jack twisted her wrist.

"If I was you I'd shut my mouth Johnson. Soldiers! Contain Agent Johnson in a cell. We'll have several questions for her." Jack said.

The soldiers approached as Sam and Jack got up. Kerry was taken away and calm returned to the room. Walter arrived, and in front of the heavy silence and the murderous gazes of Jacob Carter, he cleared his throat.

"Colonel a call for you." He declared.

Sam walked over to the phone while Jack and Jacob were in a duel of glances.

"Carter. Mary? No, calm down... What do you mean 'he's safe'?... Yes, a miracle, obviously. We will arrive soon. See you later."

Sam hung up, stunned.

"Mark came out of the coma. He has nothing left. No sequelae." She said.

"Jacob did you used the healing device on your son?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jacob replied.

"Damn Jacob..."

"It's my son O'Neill."

Sam lowered her head, knowing better than anyone the motives of her father.

"I've to get back to my ship." Thor said suddenly. "We will see us soon members of the Tau'ri."

A white light enveloped him and Thor disappeared. Jacob then returned to Jack.

"You and I are going to talk." He said dryly.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam don't say anything please." Jacob Carter ordered his daughter.

Colonel Carter looked imploringly at her father, but Jacob took Jack's arm and rushed into the General's office. Sam stayed in the middle of the room as Daniel, Janet and Teal'c stood up. Loud voices were already coming from the office and Sam bit her lip, lowering her head. Daniel approached his friend and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna okay Sam don't worry. I'm sure your father knows he's the one who makes you happy." Daniel said.

They went out of the briefing room, letting Sam watch the scene that took place in front of her helpless eyes.

"You're her commanding officer! How could you?!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh Jacob stop this! You know very well that I would never risk her career!" Jack replied.

"You have just done it! I trusted you Jack! And you, you kissed my daughter?! MY DAUGHTER Jack!"

"I know who she is! And I know she's my second in command, but none of you should have known about it!" Jack said.

"We shouldn't have known?! How long has this story lasted?!" Jacob asked, out of rage.

"It happened only today Jacob!"

"And I have to believe you?! You are reckless!"

The office door suddenly opened and they turned quickly to look at Sam.

"STOP! That's enough both of you! Daddy, what's wrong with you?!" She accused him.

"What's wrong with me?! I return the question to you girl!"

"I'm no longer a child!"

"You're military, dammit! There are laws! You will be purchased by court martial!" Jacob yelled, pointing at both of them.

"Dad stop this please!"

"Since when do you not think about anything Sam?! Your commanding officer? Seriously?!" Jacob yelled.

"I'm the one who didn't think about anything? Since when do you use an alien device in public?!"

"I was alone in the room!"

"And we were alone outside!" Sam yelled in turn.

"It's not an excuse for that girl! You know very well that the law is formal! What's wrong with you?"

"What's bothering you so much?!"

"Don't start on this subject Sam!"

"It's my life!"

"And that's your career!"

"Listen Jacob, no one in this base will say anything. The people present at the briefing will say nothing. This incident is closed. It should not have happened and it will not happen again." Jack said, trying to calm things down.

Sam remained stoical as she heard these words. Her heart had broken into millions of pieces.

"Good." Jacob said, dryly.

Sam was trying to catch Jack's words. Tears rose to her eyes, but she did not want to show her weaknesses in front of her _commanding officer_.

"Carter?" Jack asked, surprised by the silence and the lowing head of his second in command.

Sam bit her cheek and then raised her head to the two men. Her eyesight blurred and she ran away from the office.

"Ah well done Jack!" Jacob grew angry.

"Excuse me?!" Jack turned irritated.

"You kiss her, you make her fell in love with you, and how do you treat her afterwards? My daughter is not a rag that is thrown when it no longer serves O'Neill!"

"Are you kidding?! You just lectured us like teenagers! What did you want me to say at the end?!" Jack replied.

"You better catch up!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud Jacob! I don't understand your behaviour!"

"Make her smile again! Quickly!" Jacob said categorically.

"I only wish that! I take your words for granted Jacob, I will make your daughter happy, whether you like it or not." Jack replied as he walked out the door.

"Do it." Jacob sighed wearily.

Jack jumped in search of Sam. What an idiot he was! Jacob had annoyed him and he had told him what Jacob wanted to hear without even thinking about what Sam would feel. At the moment she had to think that he had nothing to do with her and that he had kissed her out of pity ... He was terrified at the idea that the young woman could hate him after his unhappy words. Where the hell could she be? He went initially to her lab but it was closed. He then checked the locker room, but once again she was absent. He decided to check Teal'c's quarters, but she was not there. At the corner of a corridor he passed Teal'c, his search had already lasted ten minutes. He was not going to make a call all over the base! Teal'c told him that he had met the Colonel in a daze, and she asked if he had seen Daniel. After that she had left very quickly. Jack grimaced, he could feel the confrontation with the archaeologist if Sam explained to Daniel what had just happened. He nevertheless walked over to the linguist's office and heard Sam's sobbing voice. It was not often the astrophysicist choked up like that, and most of all going directly to Daniel. Jack suspected that the great tiredness in which she had felt and the last few days near Daniel had made her take refuge here. He knocked cautiously at the door when he heard his best friend say 'that she deserved much better than all that.' Daniel opened the door and looked at Jack.

"It's not really a good time Jack." He said dryly.

"Daniel let me in please."

"No." Daniel replied dryly.

"Daniel listen—"

"No you listen!" The archaeologist cut him off.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"You're a bastard!" Daniel threw him in his face.

Jack made no reply, knowing that he deserved the words of his friend.

"When will you stop being so stupid and such... such a dick with her eh?! I'm tired of seeing her unhappy because once in your life you cannot assume what you feel for her! And don't even try to talk to me about this damn law, because usually it doesn't bother you to break one or two regs when it suits you! Isn't she important enough to you to act like that?! Because if that's the case, if you're not going to make things right, then really, get out!" Daniel said with one tirade.

He took his breath as he glared at Jack O'Neill. The latter encased the words spoken by his best friend.

"I need to see Sam. Please." Jack said.

The tone he used surprised Daniel. The door opened and Sam appeared.

"I'm going with you, _sir_." She said in a broken, weary voice, accentuating the last word.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your reviews. :)

There is a small hint to an OS that I wrote in my OS compilation, do not hesitate to go read it if you wish, the link is on my profile. (OS Compilation, then chapter 4 "It's a hurricane.")

 **Chapter 22**

Sam and Jack walked down the corridor under Daniel's worried look. When Sam had arrived in his office a few minutes earlier, he had immediately known that the 'discussion' with her father and Jack had gone badly. But he had not imagined a single second that Jack could have been such an idiot. Decidedly his friend really did not know how to deal with tact and feelings.

Jack walked down the corridor to the astrophysicist's laboratory. He thought she might be more comfortable in her own environment. He pressed the call button on the elevator. She stood by his side, and he had rarely seen her so tense. The beep of the elevator took him out of his torpor and they rushed into the small space. One floor down Jack turned his head towards Sam, who stared at the numbers as they scrolled past.

"Sam..." Jack began to say.

"Carter." She replied harshly.

"Sam," Jack insists.

" _General_." Sam said, still not looking at him.

"I guess you're angry with me..."

Sam nervously chuckled and then clenched her jaws.

"Perhaps it would be simpler if you told me something." Jack said, not knowing how to handle it.

He could not remember having seen Sam in such a state of rage. Finally, she was even angrier than when she had spoken to him about Kerry a few hours earlier, and he thought this was not a good thing to be forgiven by the pretty blonde.

"Is it an order, _sir_?" Sam asked dryly.

"No, of course not Sam." Jack replied, a little lost.

"Carter. Well, if that's the case I'll will say nothing, _General_." She replied.

Jack sighed. This woman was finally going to make him crazy. He knew beforehand that she would not let someone walk on her feet, that she knew how to contradict or discuss his orders when she disagreed with his way of doing things. What a personality she had! Eventually, suffering the wrath of Daniel was simpler perhaps he should turn back?

"Listen, I didn't want to say that." He said.

"Ah really?" She replied.

"Your father was upset."

"Don't put my father in this story." She replied.

"What did you want me to say Sam?!" Jack asked.

" Do you have a problem with my name today, _sir_? And to answer your question, I don't know what you should have said, I'm not in your head."

"You have a first name, I use it. How is that a problem? And it might be simpler for me if you were eventually in my head!" Jack sniffed.

"You don't have to use it. We are _military_ , don't you remember?!"

The elevator doors opened to reveal Janet. She looked at the two officers standing opposite each other. Jack seemed exasperated while Sam had a rage in her eyes that the doc had never seen before. Whatever Jack did, it sounded serious, and Sam was out of it.

"I'll take the next one." Janet said.

The doors closed, and she wondered if they had heard her. They were plunged into a duel of gazes, and Jack had to admit that Sam would surely win this one. The duel ended when they reached Sam's laboratory floor. Jack let her out first, and they walked energetically and nervously towards her lab. Once inside Jack closed the door and turned off the cameras.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I wish this conversation to remain private." Jack replied.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I do." Jack replied.

"I don't want to hear you."

"Oh for cryin' out loud Sam!" Jack exclaimed.

"Stop pronouncing my first name!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"That's forbidden! I have already told you that, sir!"

"And kissing you wasn't forbidden maybe?! I think we've gone beyond the limit of 'that's forbidden' Sam!" Jack said.

"You said it yourself, it should not have happened and it will not happen again!" Sam yelled, full of bitterness.

"That was what your father wanted to hear!"

"Don't put that on his back! You're responsible for your words. And you seemed very convinced of what you were saying!"

"How could I think such a thing Carter?!" Jack asked.

"I don't need your pity, General. You needed to hear the cause of the cardiac arrest that I underwent and I explained it to you. But damn your pity, keep it to yourself, I don't want it!" Sam hissed.

"I didn't take pity on you, Carter! Listen I'm sorry about what I said in front of your father, I really don't think that! It happened because it was inevitable between us!"

"Inevitable? Things get better and better!" Sam exclaimed as he walked through her laboratory.

"Damn Sam you don't even try to understand or help me!" Jack said.

"I don't see why I would!"

"What happened up there was important." Jack finally said.

"Why?" Sam asked, out of her.

"You know why."

"No, I don't. What I know is that I pitied you. I should never have told you all that."

"Stop talking to me about pity, I never felt and would never feel it for you!"

"What do you feel then?!" Sam exclaimed, facing him.

Jack stopped short, watching her, his heart beating violently in his chest. She looked at him, her ocean eyes flashing with fury. He could not answer. His throat tightened, the words so present in his head died in his vocal cords. It was impossible for him to pronounce these words. He knew she needed it, that he needed it to convince her that he was sincere.

"Forgive me Sam, please." He finally said, imploring her with his eyes.

"Get out. Please get out." She told him.

"Sam, please."

"Daniel's right, I deserve better than all that."

"Sam I didn't think before I said the words I did in front of your father, I swear. What happened between us up there was like a dream, okay. Because in spite of the freezing rain I never felt as much heat in my whole body as against you. Because despite the darkness you were a dazzling light that pierced my eyes. And because I would not have wanted to be anywhere else but with you, and that's always what I want."

Sam looked at him, not knowing what to say. Again he avoided talking to her about his feelings. He wanted to be with her, great. What she wanted to know was why. She did not want him to want her only for the fragility she had shown in front of him. And it was not the words he had pronounced years earlier during the Zatarc test that would suffice to convince her, because after all 'care about her a lot more than he was supposed to' was not enough for her. Not anymore. She had told him she had jumped because she could not live in a world in which he was no longer. Damn, she told him she'd rather die than live without him because she couldn't bear it! And what did he tell her? That he would not have wanted to be anywhere else but with her? No, that was not enough. She was not an object, she was not a woman to be pitied. She was Samantha Carter, lamentably and deeply in love with her CO who did not love her. How could she have believed that things would evolve between them after what had happened? That was a mistake, a huge mistake. She had let him do so, letting herself be overwhelmed by her feelings. He had taken advantage of her weakness, and she would not let him do that again.

"Well, the dream comes to an end. Get out please, General." Sam said, harshly.

Jack sighed. He capitulated to Sam's behaviour, and thought that she would need a little time. She was really not going to be able to be forgiving so easily. He stepped back, still looking at her, then opened the door.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said one last time before going out and closing the door.

Sam sat in her armchair, exhausted. Tears escaped from her eyes but she did not have the strength to wipe them. She did not know how long she remained here, but the opening of her lab's door and Janet's voice brought her out of her torpor.

"Sam! Oh my god what's happened?" Her friend asked as she ran to her after closing the door.

"I'm pitiful. He doesn't even deserve my tears." Sam said furiously as she thought of her CO.

"You're not pitiful. Come on Sam tell me what happened? Daniel came to my office to explain the awkward words the General said but he was supposed to fix things, not to make them worse. Daniel will kill him."

"There's nothing to say. He apologised, that's all."

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Janet asked, a little lost.

"No. That's not enough Janet. He had pity on me, he took advantage of my weakness." Sam replied.

"Sam, I'm not sure he did that, really. And he certainly did not have pity on you. He loves you, everybody knows that."

"No, he doesn't love me."

"What makes you say that?" Janet asked, surprised.

"He never said it. He feels attraction, that's all. And that's not enough." Sam replied.

"He doesn't need to say it, he shows it Sam. You're the person he loves the most in this world. I noticed it even before the Zatarc test. You're crazy in love with each other, and every person in this base is waiting to see you finally reunited."

"I need more Janet. What he said in front of my father, he thought it, it's not possible otherwise."

"The General has been used to lying to Sam, but that does not mean he thought what he said."

"Why do you defend him suddenly?" Sam asked.

"I don't defend him, what he said was really a lack of tact and reflection on his part, but I know that he loves you and that you love him." Janet replied.

"We don't have the right to."

"Do you really think it necessary to repeat this law as soon as it suits you both?" Janet asked.

"We don't do that." Sam replied.

"Of course you do. Don't let the army ruin your life Sam." Janet told her before leaving her friend's lab.

Sam plunged back into her thoughts. She was still horribly uncomfortable about what had just happened and she said to herself that going home would surely good to blow a little. She went out of her lab and headed the locker room where she changed into her civilian clothes. The exit from the base and the journey to her home was quick, especially due to the fact that she did not really respect the speed limits. She parked in front of her house and felt that she had not been there for a long time. She got out of her car and ran to her porch, the rain still having not stopped. She picked up her mail and went home. The dust covered the furniture and the place smelled a bit stale. Despite the rain, she opened a window in order to aerate the room. She decided to send a message to Daniel indicating that she was at home before the whole base worried about her absence.

* Need some rest. I'm home. * She wrote.

She went to her kitchen and opened her freezer to find a meal to warm in the microwave. She found lasagne there and put them to heat. The ringing of her phone rang and she looked at the message Daniel had just replied her.

* Get some rest. Need something? *

* It will be okay. I see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything. *

* With pleasure. See you tomorrow. *

She closed her cell phone and decided to switch it off for more serenity. Her meal had finished heating up and she took it out of the microwave. She ate quickly and settled in front of her television, a plaid on her legs. She felt exhausted, the last few weeks had been a real ordeal for her and she only wanted to empty her mind. Night fell, bringing with it the storm. Sam had turned off her television and admired the thunderbolts, in total darkness. She was surprised when the bell rang. She was really not in the mood to receive any visit tonight, and wondered if Pete would not come to get the things he had left here. She got up and walked toward the door. She observed through the door scope who was on the threshold of her door, and her heart missed a beat when she caught sight of General O'Neill. She was not at all determined to open the door.

"Sam I beg you open up, I know you're behind the door. I heard you." Jack said.

"I don't want to see you, sir!" She exclaimed.

"Oh for cryin' out loud I'm soaked Carter! Open this door!"

Sam reflected, then thought that she could not decently leave the base commander behind her door in such a weather. She was trapped. She unlocked the door and let him in. She then went to the living-room, leaving him to close the door.

"Sam forgive me..."

"I opened it so I didn't leave you in the rain sir. I don't want to talk." She answered him dryly.

"Damn it's silly we cannot have finally kissed and... and..." Jack began to say.

"And say that it was a mistake and that it'll never happen again? Yes, that's right, it's already done. You did it." Sam said.

"I did not mean it." Jack replied.

"I don't believe you. This conversation goes around in circles, and will lead to nothing."

"I don't agree."

"No one asked you to do."

"You're damn narrow-minded Carter!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm narrow-minded?" Sam asked.

"Yes!"

"That's the best! It's gonna be my fault now?! Who told my father that it was a mistake?!"

"And I'm sorry, how many times should I say before you believe me?"

"I don't want to believe you!"

"Why?!" Jack asked.

"I don't have to justify myself." She replied.

"Ah, you see that you are narrow-minded!" Jack said pointing her.

"Repeat that to see?!"

"You. Are. Narrow-minded. And damn narrow-minded!

"You're incredible! You come to my house to say that I'm narrow-minded!" Sam said.

"No, I had come to convince you to forgive me but obviously I'm dealing with a wall!" Jack told her.

"A wall that is capable of expressing what it feels at least!"

"I have expressed to you what I feel!"

"That's not true! You didn't say anything concrete, as usual! The grand Jack O'Neill is unable to express any feeling! The only thing you said was that it was good! Do you really think it's enough?! Do you really think that's what I need?! You've a long way to go, sir. Because all this, I'm sure Kerry had heard it too, and I don't want to be one among many others!"

So that was it. Sam needed to feel special for him, not to hear the usual banalities that it might say in a couple. She did not need to hear Jack tell her it was like a dream, or that it was good. She needed exceptional, stunning, and unique. She grabbed the plate of her meal that was still on the table and went to the kitchen in the hope of escaping for a few seconds.

"You're not her. Don't compare please!" Jack told her.

But the sentence he had just said had two possible meanings. And, of course, Sam understood the opposite of what he was trying to say. She stopped short and turned towards him.

"No, I'm not her! I don't believe it, what an effrontery you have to tell me that!" Sam hissed.

She suddenly threw the plate in her hands in an excess of rage, which surprised Jack. Sam was definitely a very strong woman, and he had a hard time following her. A real hurricane followed when she opened the front door with such strength that it broke on the wall. Jack pursued her.

'Icy rain again, awesome! Well done Jack!' He thought.

"Sam! Stop it please! That's not possible you're completely disturbed!" He yelled as the rain thumped against his body.

"Disturbed?!" She yelled in turn, turning towards him. "You dare to make me understand that I'm not like her and that I don't have to compare, and then you dare tell me that I'm disturbed?! What the hell is wrong with you eh?!"

"You can't compare yourself to her because there's no comparison possible Carter! I think you're trying to sabotage all our chances of being together because you're scared!"

"I'm scared?! Who can't talk to the other?! Who never expresses his feelings?! I love you, okay! With all my strength and all my soul! So who's the one of us who's scared eh?!"

"I'm not scared! You know that it's the same thing for me!" Jack replied.

"It's the same?! I just told you that I love you and you tell me it's the same!" Sam said, choked.

"Carter stop playing on words!"

"I don't play on words! You certainly told her the same thing, why it will be different with me?!" Sam yelled, wounded.

Jack opened wide round eyes, not knowing what to say. She imagined that what he felt for Kerry was the same as for her? But how could she think that? Then he laid down his arms, and took his courage with both hands.

"The difference is that I love you. I love you to death Sam! I love you because you have this smile that's so special when I tell you some stupid things, and I only do it for the purpose of seeing the joy on your face! I love you because you have this little frown when you concentrate on a calculation and it makes me crazy! I love you because you always try to explain to me the most complicated theories of physics, even if it's wasting your time! I love you because you are an exceptional woman, and I can't live without you. I love you! I love you. It's you that I want and nobody else. So if you need to hear why I love you, get ready, because I have eight years to catch up on and I can go on all night."

Jack finished his tirade and looked at Sam. She looked at him with a completely bewildered air, obviously not expecting such a declaration. To think about it, she had never had a declaration like this in her whole life. This man was going to make her crazy...

"That should be enough, sir." She breathed in an embarrassed smile before approaching him.

He took her in his arms and grabbed her lips with his. This kiss was different from the first, softer, and more delicate, with certainly even more love if this was possible. They pulled away from each other and Jack resumed speaking.

"It's becoming a habit this kissing in the rain."

Sam giggled and buried her head in his shoulder. She was fine, just perfectly fine where she was supposed to be, in Jack's arms. They then went into her house to get warm.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for your reviews and sorry for being late in my writings, I had to focus on my Sanctuary for Kids project. ^^

Chapter 23

 _"_ _The difference is that I love you. I love you to death Sam! I love you because you have this smile that's so special when I tell you some stupid thing, and I only do it for the purpose of seeing the joy on your face! I love you because you have this little frown when you concentrate on a calculation and it makes me crazy! I love you because you always try to explain to me the most complicated theories of physics, even if it's wasting your time! I love you because you are an exceptional woman, and I can't live without you. I love you! I love you. It's you that I want and nobody else. So if you need to hear why I love you, get ready, because I have eight years to catch up on and I can go on all night."_

 _Jack finished his tirade and looked at Sam. She looked at him with a completely bewildered air, obviously not expecting such a declaration. To think about it, she had never had a declaration like this in her whole life. This man was going to make her crazy..._

 _"_ _That should be enough, sir." She breathed in an embarrassed smile before approaching him._

 _He took her in his arms and grabbed her lips with his. This kiss was different from the first, softer, and more delicate, with certainly even more love if this was possible. They pulled away from each other and Jack resumed speaking._

 _"_ _It's becoming a habit this kissing in the rain."_

 _Sam giggled and buried her head in his shoulder. She was fine, just perfectly fine where she was supposed to be, in Jack's arms. They then went to her house to get warm._

Sam's hand in Jack's shook with emotion. After eight years, he was finally near her. And he had just made her the most beautiful declaration in the world - to her eyes.- 'How the hell could he make her feel so much emotion and love?' She stopped suddenly to look at him as he turned to her questioningly.

"Sam? We're soaked... " He began to say.

"I know. But... I'm happy Jack. So happy." Sam replied with a smile.

He took her against him, kissing her wet hair.

"Me too." Jack said.

"I love you." She breathed, her cheek against his chest.

Suddenly the sound of a detonation was heard through the rain, causing Sam to jump. She looked up at Jack.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

Jack remained impassive and silent.

"Jack it was a gun shot. It's not normal."

She looked at him anxiously. He was still silent.

"Jack?" She said in a voice that wanted to be assured despite the silence of the man.

He moved his arm around her and stroked her cheek.

"Jack?" She asked again, her voice trembling now filled with anxiety.

"Sam..." He whispered.

His legs dropped and he collapsed on his knees, Sam trying to hold him. When he was lying on the floor, she saw with horror the blood that flowed abundantly from his abdomen. She screamed.

"Jack! JACK!"

Her hands tried to press the wound to stop the haemorrhage. She finally pulled out her sweater and pressed it down, while Jack, glazed, stared motionless without a word.

" SOMEODY HELP! HELP! Sam yelled, completely petrified. "JACK! JACK! Oh please no, NO! HELP!"

She screamed until one of her neighbours approached.

"Oh my god! What happened Miss Carter? I'll call an ambulance keep the pressure on the wound!"

"Give me your phone!" Sam yelled at his neighbour.

She grabbed the phone while holding her back on the wound.

"Colonel Samantha Carter identification number 366349 send rescue immediately to my home!"

Sam listened for a few seconds to her interlocutor and yelled in the microphone:

"THE GENERAL IS BLEEDING TO DEATH! I DON'T CARE TO SPEAK TO A COMMANDING OFFICER! I AM THE COMMANDING OFFICER! SEND RESCUE TO MY HOME NOW!"

She hung up violently and leaned over Jack's head as she checked that the pressure she was pressing on his wound was effective. Her neighbour was going to look for several cloths in order to be able to make a better point of compression.

"Jack I beg you stay with me!" Sam said in tears.

The minutes seemed to her hours. She was there in front of him, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his body, while he no longer moved, no longer looked at her, no longer spoke. Only the anarchic movements he made to breathe allowed Sam to tell herself that he was still alive. The sirens sounded, and she saw an ambulance arrived, surrounded by several jeeps from the base.

"Miss Carter they've arrived they will save him!" Her neighbour said.

But Sam did not listen to him, she remained fix, her eyes stared on Jack's. When the paramedics arrived, they made her step back and took the relay at the point of compression as Janet rushed down from one of the Jeep's.

"Sam! Oh my god what happened?!" Janet said after kneeling near the General.

"There was a shot. I didn't understand that he had been touched... I ... I don't know who shot." Sam replied completely shocked.

Her friend administered first aid, and when she felt that Jack was stable enough to be carried they went into the ambulance. Sam climbed into a Jeep and they all headed towards the base at a crazy pace.

The wait at the base was extremely slow for Sam. She had tried to reach Daniel and Teal'c but had not received any response from them. Given the late hour, she thought that her teammates were sleeping, just when she needed them the most. The one who had shot at the General was going to pay. Pay very hard. She immediately thought of Kerry Johnson. She had to have part in this. Sam got up quickly from the chair on which she was waiting near the infirmary and stepped forward with a decided step to the elevator. She needed to pass her nerves on someone and Kerry was the most appropriate person for that. However, she was stopped by Janet's voice.

"Sam!"

"Let me go Janet I have scores to settle. That son of bitch will pay, she will talk."

"Sam please wait, the General..."

"No Janet don't say anything! All this is her fault this traitor will pay! The life of the General! HIS LIFE JANET! She deserves to undergo what I'm going to do to her!"

Janet grabbed her friend's hands that were still cover in Jack's blood and forced her to look at her.

"Sam the General is fine, okay? He's fine. Calm down!"

The two women glanced at each other as tears came to fill Sam's eyes. Suddenly the doors of the elevator opened and stretcher-bearers crashed in with a stretcher with which blood was flowing.

"Doctor Fraiser Doctor Jackson was discovered at his home by Teal'c! He is severely hurt, hurry up!" One of the stretcher-bearers screamed at Janet, as the body of Daniel's extreme pale, passed before their bewildered eyes.

Janet could not move. He was losing so much blood. Daniel had also been shot and she was unable to make a single movement, completely shocked. Sam understood it very quickly and busied herself with getting her mind back to the doctor.

"Janet! JANET! Look at me!"

She rotated her friend and spoke to her in a calm and dry tone.

"Janet I know this is Daniel, I know you've lost him once, but don't let it happen again. You're the only person who can save him Janet, react!"

The doctor seemed to regain her spirits, and rushed into the infirmary at full speed. Sam clenched her teeth. After Jack, her best friend was shot too? This Johnson was not going to emerge unscathed from the interrogation she was going to make her pass, she swore. She squeezed her fists and headed to the elevator, determined to make the woman talk.

When she entered the cell Kerry watched her. She had a vicious smile on her face, and Sam definitely wanted to break some of her teeth. Johnson's gaze fell on her hands and she began the conversation.

"A worry Colonel? Perhaps someone died?" Kerry said in a sufficient tone.

Sam quickly grabbed her by the collar and clamped her to the wall.

"Nobody's dead! But if it keeps on happening, a person may really die tonight!" Sam spat out.

"How's General O'Neill?" Kerry asked.

"Don't even pronounce his name. Who do you work for?"

"The government. I have already answered that question, and you have my file at your disposal."

"You're a traitor Johnson, and do you know what is being done to traitors here?"

"Beat me as long as you want you won't get anything." Kerry replied.

It took no more than Sam to start hitting the agent. Some ribs broke as well as a jaw. Kerry moaned but said nothing.

"Who do you work for?! Who tried to kill the General and Doctor Jackson?!" Sam asked, out of her.

"You're not strong enough Carter, give it up! I work for the government you cannot do anything against us!"

"Is that Kinsey who's sending you?!"

"Stop trying to understand Carter, you can do nothing, we are stronger, more numerous. Soon it will be over for you and your program."

An uppercut silenced Johnson and relieved Sam for a few seconds.

"Believe me, you'll end up talking, or you'll die Johnson!"

"It would be a pity, you would not have anyone to ask on how to find your dear goddaughter."

Sam's blood was only one turn. She deliberately pressed the broken ribs of the agent so she could speak.

"What are you talking about Johnson?!"

"Ticking, she will eventually run out of air Carter." Kerry said, smiling, despite intense pain in her jaw.

"What have you done to Cassie?"

"Ticking Colonel, it should not be unearthed too late..."

Sam violently released Kerry, who fell heavily on the ground and knocked with all her strength at the door so the guards let her out. She ran off as fast as she could, and rushed into the infirmary. Janet moved away at the moment of Daniel, giving orders to the nurses on the continuation of the care to be carried out. She turned and saw Sam, breathless and pale face.

"Daniel will be okay." Janet said.

"Call Cassie." Sam said between breaths.

"I beg your pardon?" Janet asked stunned.

"Call Cassandra Janet!"

"Why? What happens?"

"Bloody hell! Call her!" Sam yelled to Janet.

Janet pulled off her gloves and her gown as she went to her desk. She picked up her phone and dialled Cassandra's phone number. At the end of three rings a breath was heard.

"Cassie? It's mom. Is everything okay at home? Sam is obviously a little worried about you."

Sam sighed in relief. Cassie had replied. Cassie was fine.

"Who the hell are you?!" Janet yelled in the handset.

Cassie had been kidnapped. Sam almost tore the phone out of Janet's hands who sat in her armchair in shock.

"What do you want?!" Sam yelled in turn.

"Ticking. Ticking. Cassandra is kissing you. She cannot speak to you, she must keep her air Colonel." A man's voice said.

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled again.

"Kerry Johnson." The man replied.

"What?! Who do you work for?!"

"We'll call you back for the exchange Colonel."

"You're just a son of—"

She did not have time to finish that the man had hung up. Sam put the phone back and hit Janet's desk with both fists.

"Bloody hell!" She shrieked.

"Cassie..." Janet said, shocked.

Sam approached her and took her in her arms as the doctor began to cry.

"I'll find her Janet. I'll find her and they'll pay. I promise you."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites!

 **CHAPTER 24**

Sam walked into the corridors of the base, her face closed. She had just left Janet with Daniel after calling the surrogate doctor in the emergency. She could see Jack far away in the infirmary, asleep and still very pale as a blood transfusion was going on. She had not dared to approach him, unable to afford touching him in the base. Seeing him thus had broken her. Seeing her best friend, her brother, in this state in front of a devastated Janet, had broken her. And thus she had observed this surreal scene, shutting her heart off little by little in a rage and hatred that she did not know. Teal'c had arrived in the room, putting his hand on her shoulder in a sign of support. But at that time, Samantha Carter no longer needed support. Her heart had suddenly become as dark as her thoughts, her brain scaffolding many plans to discover and annihilate those who had dared to attack them. Her family. And she swore to herself: those who had organized it would discover a Sam that nobody had ever met, because she would not just eliminate them, no. They were going to suffer as much as she suffered, they would beg her to kill them, to abridge their sufferings. Her blue eyes had lost their shimmering light, her traits were closed, and anyone in the base knew she had gone into a mode of action that went beyond the understanding, guided only by hatred.

Arriving at her lab, Sam opened one of the drawers of her desk and operated a mechanism. A thud was heard on her right as an opening was formed in the wall. She had never had to open this, except to store these dangerous devices, straight out of her creation. She took the first weapon, looking similar to a Beretta. She checked the charger, a blue glow emanating from the bullets. She smiled wickedly at the sight of them then placed it on her desk. She grabbed another device, smaller than the first one. It did not look like any earth weapon: oval in shape, it had a handle in order to seize it comfortably and firmly. The mouthpiece was of a shimmering white, a diameter of ten centimetres. 'Just enough to make these bastards beseech,' she thought, inserting a mini naqahdah generator in the gun. Oh yeah, they were going to beg her. She put the gun close to the first one and then grabbed the last one. It as the same shape as a P90, a little more compact, this weapon was Carter's latest creation. With formidable efficiency that would make its enemies pale, it was going to do a lot of damage. She grabbed a loader filled with black bullets and loaded the gun. She then closed the secret storage and walked to the back of her lab. She grabbed a small tablet that she turned on and made some manipulations to open the software that interested her. A map appeared, and a dot blinked on the screen. After the enlargement, Sam noted the coordinates in her head, although she would take the tablet with her, she had to know the exact location of Cassandra if she lost the tablet in the confrontation. She promised to thank Janet for allowing her to inject this chip in Cassandra last year in order to check in real time the rate of naquadah in the blood of the young woman. She closed the tablet and took up the weapons on her desk before heading to the women's locker room. She washed her hands to remove Jack's blood she still had on her, swearing to herself that the next blood on her hands would be Johnson's friends. She then put on a black lattice stocking, a black tank top and her black jacket. She put on her waistcoat and loaded it with ammunition for her Beretta. Just in case the rest was not enough, but she doubted it. She attached her handgun case to her right leg and then installed the two weapons of her creation on fasteners at the waistcoat. Finally she passed her P90 replica around her then clenched her fists. She took a deep breath, allowing her to put her thoughts into place. She opened the door to the cloakroom and found herself facing Teal'c, who was watching her from top to bottom.

"Colonel Carter where are you going?" Teal'c asked.

"I'll settle a case." Sam replied dryly.

"I shall come with you." The Jaffa told her.

"I'll go alone Teal'c."

"I cannot let you do that." His friend continued.

"Teal'c, get out of my way, please. The General is unconscious, so I am the most high-ranking officer taking the interim, and I have business to settle. I don't want to have to order you to swerve out Teal'c. Let me go." Sam said dryly with a commanding tone.

The Jaffa pulled away from the young woman who immediately ran into the corridor.

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c suddenly called.

She turned to face him, clenched her jaws.

"Be careful." He said to her.

"I'm not the one for whom we must worry Teal'c." Sam replied, her face expressing unfailing determination.

She walked away to the elevator under the astonished glances of the soldiers present, including Colonel Reynolds.

"Carter?" Reynolds asked on seeing the Black Ops outfit that the young woman had worn.

"Colonel, take care of the base until my return. If the General wakes up, tell him I took care of the problem."

"Colonel I'm not sure that -"

"Do it Reynolds." Sam cut him dry, the tone admitting no discussion.

"Okay." Reynolds replied, not trying to discuss the order given by the woman.

Although he was more ranking than her, he knew that she was O'Neill's right-hand man and that in case of a problem the command of the base came back to her. Moreover, the tone she used did not incite an open debate, and it was suicidal to confront a Samantha Carter determined, cold and devoid of feelings.

The elevator opened and she steamed inside. She pressed the button to the surface and waited the minutes to reach the fresh air from outside. She passed in front of the guard post and the soldier inside called her to sign the exit register.

"I'm sorry Madam, but you have to sign the register."

Sam stopped and turned her head towards him. If her eyes could kill, the soldier would have already joined the world of the dead. Carter took a few steps towards him, finding herself a few centimetres from him. He remained motionless, at attention, and swallowed when he saw the gaze of the astrophysicist on him.

"Do you answer the phone sergeant?" She asked.

The man seemed destabilized by the question from his commanding officer and began to stammer.

"A clear answer Sergeant!" She exclaimed, finding herself extremely close to him. - So close that he was certain that General O'Neill would rip him apart if he had witnessed such proximity with HIS Lieutenant Colonel. -

"Yes Madam. I answer the phone." He said distinctly.

The man knew he was going to suffer the woman's thunder, and he would have lied if he said Sam's cold gaze was not overtaking him.

"So what's your problem, Sergeant, when you are ordered to send an ambulance immediately?" Sam spat in the face of the man.

"The procedure requires passing the call to the commanding officer of the base." The man replied, not sure whether to tell the truth would save him from the black anger of the Lieutenant Colonel.

"HAVE YOU SIMPLY FORGOTTEN MY NAME AND MY RANK WHEN I CALLED AN HOUR AGO SERGEANT?!" Sam hissed.

"No I…"

"No who Sergeant?!" Sam said.

"No, Colonel, I beg you to excuse me Colonel. I did not know that -"

"Exactly. You did not know ANYTHING. If he were dead, you would have joined him, believe me. I never have to tell you that again, am I clear Sergeant?" Sam said in an uncommon rage.

"Yes Madam."

"Go back to your occupation Sergeant."

"Yes, Madam." The Sergeant replied, standing at attention.

"DISMISS SERGEANT!" Carter shouted.

"Yes Colonel."

Sam walked away from the sergeant who felt his legs shake. As being in the army he had already taken blowers, but one of this kind, never. Fear insinuated himself into every square inch of his skin in front of this woman. She had literally humiliated and frightened him, and anyone working at the complex was aware of the destruction capabilities of this unusual officer. He watched her get into her car and get away in a crunch of tires.

Samantha Carter went off on the road, rolling at a speed that was not especially advised in these mountains but little mattered to her. The tablet she had placed near her told her that she was three kilometres from Cassie, and she accelerated a little more. She arrived near the place a few minutes later and she stopped her car, observing with the aid of binoculars the complex located six hundred metres away. Four men in front of the entrance and two others who had just entered the warehouse. 'Good.' She thought. She pulled out of the vehicle and grabbed her Beretta's replacement. The blinking dot on the shelf indicated that Cassie was in the warehouse, and she thought that whoever they were they had hoped they would not be found and thought she would look for the young woman in more remote locations. She stepped discreetly, and when she was at a reasonable distance she aimed at the first man with her Beretta. She touched him on the shoulder and smiled when he held it writhing in pain. His teammates approached him, but when they touched him an electric shock passed between them, while the first one touched was now convulsing. Sam took advantage of the confusion of the men to shoot the other three. They each collapsed to the ground, seized with convulsions in turn. Carter came towards them with a wicked smile on her lips. Two men left the warehouse and Sam did not give them time to understand the situation. They found themselves on the ground with the others, groaning in pain. When she was near them, they watched her go over their bodies without blinking. The first man she touched succeeded, however, in straightening up.

"Kind of bitch." He said in a groan.

Sam's blood was only one turn. She approached him and fractured his jaw with a kick.

"What did you say? I didn't understand?" She spat out.

The man spat on the ground, his saliva filled with blood. He turned his eyes towards her, an evil look. Sam stared him straight in the eyes before pointing her gun at him. She had time to see the flash of fear pass in the eyes of her enemy before pressing the trigger. The man collapsed again, seized with uncontrollable trembling.

Sam walked through the warehouse door and watched the place. She could hear voices coming from the back of the room, which was about seven hundred square metres. Piles of cartoons made the place a labyrinth, and this suited Sam completely, who was therefore out of sight of the men holding Cassie. She moved silently and listened to the discussion when she was close enough to understand it.

"You're in shit. You did take the wrong person. She'll find you." Cassie said.

"Shut up!" A male voice replied.

Then came the sound of a slap and Sam heard Cassandra groan in pain.

"Why don't we bury her as planned?" A second asked, feminine voice this time.

"Maybe you want to dig Trish?" A third said, male voice, laughing.

"Fuck you, I don't dig for that kid."

"I'm not a kid idiots." Cassie replied.

Sam closed her eyes as she heard another slap on her. She really had to teach her to be silent sometimes. She stepped forward and watched the scene in front of her. Cassie was tied up in a chair and the three people were around her. They were not on their guard, thinking perhaps she could not find them. 'Bad idea guys.' She thought.

She quickly drew the three shots necessary to neutralize her enemies, then headed for Cassandra who watched astonished and sickened at the three people convulsing at her feet.

"Sam!" The young woman exclaimed.

Sam pulled her out quickly and held her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Cassie threw herself into her arms and Sam squeezed her tightly. They then proceeded to the exit, and Cassandra observed the bodies on the ground in front of the door.

"What happened to them?" She dared ask her godmother.

"I turned them off. Cassie, go to the car please." Sam said handing her the keys of the car.

"Sam, why don't you come with me?" Cassie asked, not sure if she understood what was happening to the astrophysicist.

"I didn't finish Cassie. Go to the car and lock yourself up. I'll meet you." Sam replied.

At the sight of her godmother Cassie did not argue but took the keys that Sam was holding. She turned and grabbed the first man at her feet to take him inside. The electrifying ball was no longer effective but they were all well sounded. Putting them inside did not take long, neither did putting them all in a line. She found a rope with which she tied them all, and amused herself by observing them coming out of unconsciousness. Their faces reflected fear and Sam gloated. When she was certain that they were all awake, she listened to their multiple complaints.

"Damn unleash us bitch!" The same man, who had already insulted her the first time, said.

"I did not understand very well?" Sam said dryly.

"If I weren't tied your pretty little face would eat the floor bitch."

Sam walked over to him and crouched down in order to have his face in front of hers.

"Listen to me, you're going to be hurt so much that you're gonna beg me to kill you, do you understand that?" Sam said calmly.

"In your dreams bitch!"

Carter then took her second weapon, checked that the mini naqahdah generator was in place and pointed it at the man.

"You think you scare me with your Star Tr -"

He had no time to finish his sentence Sam had just shot him. The man screamed to tear his lungs away and the others watched him completely panicked. His whole body burned him as if he were in a brazier and the pain was such that he finally collapsed, unconscious. Sam allowed herself to wake him up with a kick in his wounded shoulder, which made him straighten up in a scream.

"So you're still going to make me eat the floor or you're starting to understand that my pretty little face is going to make you live an ordeal?" Sam asked.

His only answer was a groan, and then she pulled out again. She watched the other eight in front of her, and everyone bowed their heads in fear of being the next one.

"Who do you work for?" Carter asked.

"MIB." A voice said.

"Is it a joke?" Sam said, unwilling to hear this kind of joke.

"No. That's how they called us." Said another voice.

"Who are they?"

"General Bauer and his gang." The only woman in the group said.

"BAUER?" Sam exclaimed furiously.

"He's no longer part of the NID and Kinsey managed to get him out of jail to found the MIB." The woman replied.

Sam had heard enough. She was fulminating. She shot each of the people in front of her, full of rage. When they were unconscious she undertook to search in the woman's jacket and discovered a beam device. 'Well, obviously!' She thought. She operated the device and found herself aboard a ship, in orbit of the Earth. A man sat, back to her, and she immediately recognized General Bauer.

" Is the view beautiful?" She asked, startling the man.

Bauer turned and looked at Sam.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

Sam did not want to hear him. She immediately used her replica of the P90. The bullet went into the general's belly before exploding. The General collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach. He tried to breathe, but the pain prevented him from making the slightest movement. Sam approached him and crouched to look him in the eye.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

The man nodded to answer.

"Explosive ball with naqahdah, a small personal creation. Would you like it to go faster?"

The General again sought his air, trying to speak.

"S ... he ... you ... please." He succeeds to said.

"Sorry? I haven't heard well?"

"He... m..." Bauer baffled.

Sam then leaned toward his face and whispered in his ear:

"I'm going to watch you drain your blood here until you beg me to kill you, son of a bitch. You must not touch my family."

She stood up and looked at the General grinning in front of her. After a few minutes, he finally begged her and she killed him with a bullet in his heart. She used the beam device again and found herself in the warehouse. She shot burst bullets at the nine agents and went out. She went to the car where Cassandra was waiting for her, worried.

"What happened, Sam?" The young woman asked.

"I've solved part of the problem." Sam replied dryly.

"Are they dead?" Cassandra asked in a small voice.

She was always impressed to think that Sam could kill someone when she was on a mission. It was a part of the woman who gave her a thrill of fear.

"Not at all. Did they hurt you Cassie?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm fine. But they talked about Jack and Daniel. Sam, are they okay?" Cassandra asked worriedly.

"They were shot. Your mother saved them don't worry, they're out of danger." Sam replied.

But Cassie was worried. She'd never seen Sam in this state, so cold and detached. They quickly arrived at the base, and the sergeant at the guard station immediately set to watch.

"Dismiss Sergeant." Sam said without even a glance at him.

The two women took the elevator and reached the infirmary.

"Come to the infirmary to see your mother, Cassie. I'll come and see you afterwards." Sam said to her goddaughter.

"Where are you going Sam? Jack's in the infirmary right?"

"Cassie... Not here." She said firmly.

Cassandra walked down the corridor as the elevator doors closed on Sam. A few levels below she found herself in front of Johnson's cell and asked the soldier to open the door. Kerry was hovering in a corner of the cell, visibly holding her hurting ribs. Sam grabbed her up and pulled her out of the cell.

"With me." She spat in the woman's face.

"You don't seem very happy. Troubles in Carter's Paradise?" Johnson smiled despite the pain.

Sam threw her into the elevator and pressed the button to the surface.

"Don't be so proud. In five minutes you'll quickly erase that smile Johnson. Believe me." Sam said, a bad smile on her face.

Kerry did not find it very reassuring and swallowed slowly. The journey ended silently and when they came out, the agent shuddered at the freshness of November.

"Move." Sam said.

The sergeant watched them pass without comment. Sam led Kerry inside the forest, and when she was sure they were out of sight, she shot Johnson with her replica Beretta. The woman collapsed, convulsing and moaning. When the effects were over Sam struck Kerry violently on her ribs.

"You're gonna regret lash out at my family Johnson!"

"Poor little Carter! It's so hard to be you eh?"

Sam looked at Kerry with a cold look.

"You have only misfortune and death around you. And you're madly in love with a man who doesn't even love you."

"Shut up." Sam replied.

"You'll never have all I've gotten from him. You will never have his lips burning on your breasts, you will never have his whispers when you make him reach ecstasy. He will never take you savagely on his desk as if his life depended on it because envy is too strong. He will never want you poor stupid girl."

The shot went off and Kerry screamed. Her leg was now deeply cut, the explosive bullet having done some damage. Sam took a step toward her but stopped when she heard someone pronounce her name.

"Carter!"

Her whole body froze at attention. She finally turned to Jack and watched him. He was not in the best shape, he was pale and he did not stand upright. Behind him stood Cassandra, who was shacking.

"That's enough Carter." Jack said calmly but dryly.

She looked at him without moving, and she suddenly felt about to explode. She walked over to look into his eyes, and what she saw there broke her. Jack was afraid. He was afraid of her, of what she had done. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's over Sam, it's all over." Jack said softly.

He approached her and touched her arm but Sam shifted from him. She eventually moved away with a quick step then ended up running to the base. There she took the elevator and steamed into Cheyenne Mountain.

"Cassie, go get the Sergeant from the guardhouse and ask him to call a medical team." Jack said to Cassie, watching Kerry whine on the floor.

The medical team arrived a few minutes later and Jack returned to the base. He stopped at Sam's laboratory but only found Jacob.

"Jake?" He asked.

"Jack! Aren't you supposed to stay at the infirmary?"

"I've to find Sam Jacob." Jack said.

"Teal'c warned me that she had gone to look for Cassandra, I don't know where she is since. I saw Cassie pass by, so I guess she found her."

"Thanks Jacob."

Jack walked away and headed for Sam's quarters. He knocked and waited a few moments. He heard an object fall inside the room and then something broke. Without permission, he entered and found Sam in the bathroom in front of a broken mirror.

"Sam?" He asked cautiously.

She turned and he discovered a tear-stained face and a bloody hand. He took a towel and wrapped her hand as she continued to cry.

"Sam, what happened?" He asked softly, holding her hand.

"They're in a warehouse. I will give you the coordinates. General Bauer was behind all this, he was in a ship on the orbit of the Earth." She said between two sobs.

"Sam ... Tell me how many please."

"I-"

Sam began to cry again and Jack took her in his arms despite his pain in the abdomen. He should not be standing, he was certain that Janet awaited him firmly in the infirmary with a needle in each hand.

"Only one." Sam said in the hollow of his ear.

Jack sighed in relief. He wanted to surround Sam and protect her from everything, he did not want her to relive that. She had acted in the same way he did a few years ago: closed to everything, acting only by listening to his hatred and his rage. But Sam was so, so much more. He would not allow it to happen again, he wanted to protect her soul from all these horrors.

"It's over Sam, there will not be anything..."

"I don't want to go on anymore Jack," she said, as Jack closed his eyes to those words.

He was certain she would want to stop, and he could not refuse her that.

"Okay." He said softly.

He then caught her lips in a slight kiss, but he was surprised at the look she gave him when he drew back.

"Sam?" He asked.

"She…" She sighed, then resumed. "She told me that-"

"Stop. Forget what she told you." He cut her off.

"In your office-"

Her voice broke.

"Shh... It never happened. All she said was to hurt you." Jack told her, staring at her.

"But-"

"No. Stop. There was nothing true in all that she told you."

Sam lowered her head and bit her lower lip, the words of Kerry Johnson still filling her mind. Jack raised her chin with his free hand so she could look at him.

"Sam, Honey, I love you. Forget all that."

At these words Sam snuggled back against him and wedged her head in the hollow of his neck. They stayed like this a few minutes before Jack decided it was time to go to the infirmary. They went out of Sam's quarters and rushed into the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Sam and Jack reached the infirmary they saw Janet sitting near Daniel, awake. The look Janet threw at them could have killed them on the spot and Cassandra also watched them, her face closed.

"How do you get to stand up Jack? My pain is atrocious and I'm lying down," Daniel said to relax the atmosphere that had become heavy in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going to lie down Daniel, but before that Doc you should look at the Colonel's hand," Jack replied.

"No, you're going to lie down right now and I'll take care of Sam," Janet said dryly as she got up from her seat.

Cassandra took the place of her mother who was already leaving with Sam behind her.

"How did you do that?" Janet asked the scientist when they were alone in a little room.

"I hit my mirror," Sam said with a bowed head.

"Why?"

"Because I did not want to see the reflection it showed of me."

"Sam, you don't have to blame yourself for what happened. They attacked what you hold most precious," Janet said to her friend.

"It does not excuse anything."

Janet disinfected Sam's hand, imbibing it with chlorhexidine. She then began to anesthetise the wound and began to stitch her. Sam was silent and Janet focused on her task.

"Thank you for bringing me back Cassandra," the doctor suddenly said.

"I promised you Janet," Sam replied.

"Sam..." Janet began to say, ending the bandage around her hand. "I cannot understand what you have experienced outside, I would not even ask you what happened. But please don't shut yourself up and don't punish yourself for that. You have saved her life, and that's all that matters to me."

Sam kept her head down, and as Janet pulled away to push her cart she sat back on her legs, turning her head towards the exit. She walked into the corridor before hearing Cassandra call her from Daniel's bedside.

"Sam?"

She did not turn around and continued to walk down the hall. She passed her father but did not stop when he called her in his turn. She quickly walked to the training room and hit the first boxing bag with her good hand without turning the lights on. She finally sat down in a corner of the dark room and took a deep breath. Tears immediately came to her eyes and she did nothing to keep them from flowing. She had to evacuate that overflow of feelings she had felt the last few hours.

She did not know how long she sat there, but was startled when Cassandra's voice rose in the room.

"Sam?" The girl asked cautiously.

Sam remained silent, not wishing to be seen by her goddaughter.

"Sam please I need to talk and I need to talk to _you_ ," Cassie said, the voice clenched.

"Cassie, go back to the infirmary please..." Sam replied slowly, her voice still full of sobs.

"No," the teenager simply said as she went to where she had heard the voice of her godmother.

She sat down closed to her, taking her hand. She was trembling and Sam could feel Cassie was hurting.

"Thank you for coming to fetch me," Cassie said.

"Don't thank me."

"Thank you for coming."

"I wasn't going to leave you there, Cassie, I only did my duty," Sam replied.

"No, you came because it was me. You took all those risks for me. You were alone Sam, you could have been hurt or killed," Cassie said, moved.

"Nothing would have happened to me, unlike them."

"Speaking of that Sam... I... Did you kill them?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie..."

"No Please. I need to know. I saw you shot this woman, this Johnson. I was afraid Sam," Cassandra explained, her voice broken.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you saw that Cassie," Sam said, letting her sobs resume again.

"No, don't apologize, I understand you. I really understand you," Cassandra replied, squeezing Sam's hand a little harder.

"I did not kill them, just sounded them... I... I killed General Bauer."

Cassandra closed her eyes and slowly swallowed at this revelation.

"Thank you," she finally said to her godmother.

"Thank you?" Sam asked, not quite sure how Cassie could thank her for killing a man in cold blood.

"For telling me that" Cassandra replied, laying her head on Sam's shoulder. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too," Sam said, sobbing.

They stayed there for half an hour before deciding to join the others in the infirmary. Cassandra was certain that her mother had to be worried. The woman turned her head to the entrance of the two women in the infirmary and sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Janet asked.

"We were just talking mom, don't worry," Cassie replied.

"Dooooooc, could I go out now that I had the painkillers?" a voice shouted that made the three women smile.

"No way General, you will stay in this bed until at least tomorrow," Janet replied to Jack.

"Carter please help me get out of there."

"No sir, you must rest. You'll need strength for tomorrow's briefing," Sam said, looking at Jack.

"Briefing that will take place here, it's absolutely unthinkable that those two get up from their beds," Janet pointed to Daniel and Jack with her head.

"Did Johnson talk?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"Not really," Sam said quickly.

"We'll see that later Space Monkey," Jack replied in turn.

Sam thanked Jack with a discreet smile. He had always known when to stop Daniel and, at that moment, talking about Kerry was not really conceivable for her.

"Can I sleep in your quarters Jack?" Cassandra asked.

"Why don't you go to mine sweetheart? I'll stay a good part of the night here," Janet replied.

"No, you'd have to go and rest mom... We all had a sleepless night, we didn't eat, I think it would be better to stop the charges for today and try to rest a little," Cassandra said as everyone looked at her, astonished.

"And she's supposed to be the child," Daniel replied with a smile.

"My quarters are at your disposal Cassie, go eat a little and settle down. Apparently the doc doesn't want to let me out," Jack said, grinning.

"And she's right Jack. I'll be back tomorrow, be kind with the nurses both of you," Cassie said as she walked away into the corridor.

"Well, I think we're going to follow her, isn't it Sam?" Janet asked with an understanding look.

"Yes, of course," Samantha replied, somewhat lost in thought.

Janet made the transmissions to the doctor being on shift with her then moved away with Sam to the mess where they found Cassandra directly at a table. They put some food on their trays and settled in silence, beginning to eat.

"I hope Jack will give you a week's holiday after that," Cassie said in a smile.

"Holidays would be a dream," Janet replied.

"It would be great, we are also on holidays next week at the university..."

"I'll have to tell the General a few words about that, especially since he and Daniel are going to be convalescing," the doctor said. "And you Sam, what do you think about holidays?"

"Oh I'm not sure I need holidays. I'll have this Tok'ra beam device to study."

"It'll always be there in a week you know?" Janet told her.

"Of course, but the faster I study it, the faster I can adapt it to our ships," Sam explained, taking a spoonful of blue Jell-o.

"Getting some rest would do the greatest good to you," Janet said.

"I'll see about that."

Cassandra yawned sharply and the two women watched her.

"You should go to sleep, Cassie," Sam said.

"I did not want to leave you so quickly," Cassie replied with a sorry face.

"Go to bed, apparently General's quarters are better than mine," Janet said, smiling.

"Jack has cable in his quarters!" Cassie replied, laughing and rising.

"The advantages of being at the top of the chain of command, I suppose," Janet said, laughing in her turn.

"I'm not sure he has time to enjoy it," Sam said in turn.

"Exactly, so it must be used from time to time... See you tomorrow Sam, good night mom."

Cassie kissed the two women and went to Jack's quarters as Sam finished her Jell-o and Janet her piece of pie.

"Need something to relax and fall asleep Sam?" Janet asked, recovering all her seriousness as chief doctor.

"It'll be okay, thank you Janet. I'm going to lie down a bit, do the same."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to go to the infirmary in case of a problem, Dr. Merry will be there all night."

"Thanks," Sam said, standing up.

She put down her tray and then headed her quarters. A real mess reigned there and she decided to put away a little. An hour later she lay down, but her eyes remained open, her mind retracing the altercation with Jack, the declaration he had made, the kiss, the shot, Daniel covered in blood on a stretcher leading him to the infirmary... After three quarters of an hour she resigned herself to getting up and took a shower, being careful not to wet the bandage Janet had put on her. Despite that, she did not feel more inclined to sleep and finally left her quarters, wandering aimlessly in the corridors. She went to the control room, asking the technicians present if everything was okay. SG-8 had just returned from a mission, no worries to deplore and Sam sighed. She could not start studying the Tok'ra device immediately, otherwise she would spend one more night awake and it was not really a good idea. Her footsteps led her to the infirmary and she glanced before entering. She wanted to be as discreet as possible, not really wanting to meet Doctor Merry or even a nurse. Seeing that the way was free, she moved quickly to the bed where Jack was resting, pulling the screen behind her. As Jack was on a bed near the wall, pulling out the screen allowed her to create a more 'intimate' space. She gently took the chair near the bed and moved closer to him. Jack was sleeping, his traits soft, and Sam told herself that the nurses had to inject a sedative so he would rest, he would have woken up as soon as she had approached him otherwise. She gently passed her fingers over the rough skin of Jack's hand and then slowly climbed them up on his arm. To say that she had been afraid for him was a euphemism.

"You don't sleep," Jack said suddenly, startling her as she was focused in the contemplation of his arm.

"Not sleepy," she said, still staring at his arm.

"You'll be tired tomorrow," Jack continued.

"Technically it's already tomorrow," Sam said.

"Carter," Jack whispered, finally opening his eyes and turning his gaze to the scientist.

What he saw broke his heart: the blonde woman stared at his arm, still slowly caressing it, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said softly, raising his arm and wiping the tears with his thumb.

Sam tilted her head towards Jack's hand and leaned on it for a moment before finally putting a delicate kiss on it.

"I don't like know you're here, in that state," Sam explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, and I'll start getting on your nerves again in your lab and telling you stupid jokes just to hear you laugh," Jack said with a smile.

Samantha smiled in turn then leaned slowly to gently kiss the General. Their hands intertwined and Sam put her head close to Jack's shoulder, listening to his heartbeat at a steady pace.

"Sam?" Jack asked.

"Mmm," the astrophysicist replied.

" Do you want to stay here?"

"Mmmmm," Sam said, already falling asleep.

"Sleep well Honey," Jack said, laying a kiss on her blond hair.

In a half-sleep, Sam smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you so much for all your reviews! :D

 **Chapter 26**

Infirmary of the SGC, 04.00 a.m.

When Sam awoke with a start, at first she wondered where she was. The hand clasping her own made her regain her spirits and all her memories came back to her: the attack, her vengeance, the impossibility of finding sleep without Jack. She slightly shook her head, feeling a tension in her neck, then felt Jack's lips rest on her forehead.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Yeah" she replied simply.

"D'ya need something? I'm not sure that the Jell'o would be a very good idea for your stomach at this time but..."

Sam looked up, watched him, and finally leaned over to kiss him softly.

"You're all I need Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed her in turn, a little longer this time, taking time to taste and savor the lips of the woman he loved and who was now at his side, with him. When they interrupted the kiss in order to catch their breath, their foreheads lay on top of each other and Jack looked into the ocean of Sam's eye. They did not need to talk, they never really needed to. Sam felt alive, as if she were finally in her place in the universe. Everything would be fine now. Her heart pounded as every time Jack O'Neill stared at her, and she wondered if one day it would stop. She had her answer when Jack's lips took possession of hers again: her heart would stop beating the day Jack's heart would stop. She knew it, that was obvious, as if it could not be otherwise. She knew it because she had already lived it and had not survived it. This man was her breath, her life, her heart, her soul. He was her days, her nights, her minutes and seconds, he was her unfailing support, the one to whom she would always turn in case of doubts. The one for whom she would die, without any hesitation.

"What are you thinking about?" Muttered Jack.

"I love you," Sam replied with a certain emotion in her voice.

"I love you too."

They remained for a few minutes without moving, cheek against cheek, listening to the breath of the other, to feel its perfume. Just enjoying being together. Then Sam shifted a little and he questioned her with a gaze.

"I'm gonna get some water. Do you need something? Are you in pain? Do you need painkillers, or see a nurse, or-"

"Sam," Jack snapped as he felt the anguish rising in her. "I'm fine. C'me back quickly, all right?"

She smiled at him and walked away from his bed before walked around the screen. As she made her way to the exit to get some water, her gaze fell on Daniel, asleep. He did not seem to be in any pain and Sam internally thanked the medical teams for that. A dark form lying on the armchair near the archaeologist's bed suddenly hanged her gaze. In the dim light Sam recognized Janet and could not help but smiling. The two women had had to talk to the linguist once or twice, and Janet had never managed to confess how much she liked him - even though Sam was trying to make her confess the truth. – The astrophysicist was therefore delighted to see that she was not the only one seeking solace and sleep with the man she loved. She told herself that the attack that had been perpetrated against Daniel had had to open the eyes to the chief doctor of the base. And it was not too early!

Sam walked away and quickly found water to dry up her thirst. She returned to the infirmary and, just as discreetly as the first time, went back to the chair next to Jack.

"As I told you once, it's not that I don't like a woman sticking to me," said Jack, seeing her put back on him, "but you're gonna end up with a torticollis if you sleep like that."

Sam looked up and looked at him, a sulky pout in her face.

"I don't want to go back to my quarters," she explained. "I can't leave you."

"No one asks you to go back to your quarters. On the other hand, you'd be much more comfortable if you lay down beside me," Jack said, moving away to make room for her.

"No no no. I don't wanna hurt you, Jack," Sam replied.

"You won't hurt me. C'me here"

Sam sat cautiously beside him on the bed of the infirmary and sighed finally at ease by placing her nose against Jack's neck.

"If we find ourselves like that, I must use all my authority as a General."

Against him, Sam tensed. All thoughts jostled in her mind and she had to concentrate in order to say the sentence that would follow.

"We risk Court Martial," she said.

"Sam" sighed Jack.

"We can't do that," she said, shifting from him to get off the bed.

"First," he said, clasping her arm and bringing her back to him, "you stay here. Secondly, I'd say that you're watching over the General."

"Jack ... Nobody will believe that."

"Cause ya really think someone would dare to contradict me?"

"It's not that... It's just that we can't do that. It's unfair to those who can't, we're all subject to the same law," she said as she got out of bed as Jack grunted.

"Sometimes I hate when you're right," he grumbled.

"I know."

"You can stay here at least, it's not forbidden."

"All right," Sam replied.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it into his.

"What are we gonna do Jack?"

"Sam, it's four o'clock in the morning. Maybe we should think about this after a few more hours of sleep?"

"But it's important," she defended herself.

"Just like your sleep. Sleep a little, I promise ya that we'll fix the situation quickly. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay" Sam replied before repositioning her head against Jack's arm.

As Jack began to fall asleep, Sam's voice reached his ears.

"Guess who's alongside?" Sam asked.

"Daniel is alongside, why?"

"Well, guess who's alongside Daniel?" Sam asked again.

"No? Don't tell me that... the Doc?"

"Herself," Sam said with a touch of amusement in her voice.

"I knew it!" Jack said.

"It's about time!"

"I'm not sure we're in the best position to say that don't ya think so?"

"We're different, there's a law against us. Not for us."

"I risk losing ya so many times, Sam ... I should have been breaking this law a long time ago," Jack said.

"I'd not have let you do it, y'know," Sam replied.

"True, I forgot you're stubborn," Jack said with a smile as Sam chuckled.

"No giggles Colonel, y'know the rule."

"Punish me then" Sam said without even realizing the very erotic aspect of her sentence.

Jack gauged her with a smirk and Sam began to blush under his gaze.

"We'll see that at home. Now get some rest, it's an order."

"You're the patient, it's up to you to rest, Jack," Sam replied.

"I need you to rest too. How will I be able to punish you if you sleep standing?"

This time Sam blushed to her ears as her belly amused itself by making somersaults.

"Night Jack," she finally said, trying to control her voice.

"Night Sam," Jack whispered, leaning his head toward her and kissing her forehead.

Sam put her head close to Jack's shoulder and slept quickly. Their hands were always tightly and firmly joined, in the image of their hearts. Nothing and no one could separate them now.

* * *

Doctor Janet Fraiser's quarters, 03:00

Janet woke up for the second time in less than an hour. She passed a hand over her face, annoyed, then rose from her bed. She walked over to her bathroom and splashed water on her face before staring into the little mirror that adorned the top of the sink. She was used to the adrenaline of emergencies, she was used to serious injuries, she was used to it all. But to see him there, stretched out in all this blood ... Janet shook her head. No, she did not have to think about that. He was fine. Daniel was fine.

Since his "death" she had struggled to climb the slope. When he finally came back with SG-1 after one of their mission, she had felt a new breath inside her, as if she were alive again. There she had known. It was irrevocable. She loved this man.

Slowly she made her way to the exit to join the infirmary. If she cannot sleep, she could watch over her patients. When she entered the room she knew by heart, she immediately noticed the scopes in the darkness. The screen hid the General's and she wondered who had been smart enough to hide it. Grumbling inwardly she approached the bed and what she saw made her stop. It was so ... adorable. She could find no other words. Sam sat on a chair by Jack's bed, her hand in his, her head on his shoulder. They looked so peaceful that Janet was almost angry with herself at having nearly awakened them. Oh, of course it was not the first time she saw them sleeping in the infirmary on a chair until one or the other was restored, but that picture was worth more than all the others. It was both unconscious on their part and incredibly beautiful. Smiling, Janet moved away to rejoin Daniel's bed. The look at the scope and the face of the archaeologist reassured her: he was fine and was not painful. She sat down beside him and watched him: his thin, relaxed traits, the scar near his arch – almost invisible to the eyes of others, but not to hers who had gently stitched it back from his mission –, his hands, soft and warm.

Janet shed a tear without even realizing it, the pressure gradually disappearing. She was so caught up in her contemplation that she almost did not hear the sleeping voice of Daniel.

"Janet?" He asked.

She jumped and quickly wiped away her tears.

"Is everything alright? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I... I..." Janet started to say.

She took a deep breath before resumed to talk.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," she managed to say.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"It hasn't always been the case," she said, lowering her head.

"Hey..." Daniel said, raising his hand to stroke the doctor's cheek.

"I'll let you rest," Janet said, rising from the chair on which she had sat.

"You could stay."

At this sentence Janet froze.

"I don't want to-"

"I'd very much like you to stay," Daniel interrupted her.

"Okay..." Janet said as she sat down.

"Why did you come here Janet?" Daniel asked.

"I... I couldn't sleep. I figured that coming to see how my patients were doing was more useful than staying in bed with my eyes open," Janet explained.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Cassie is fine."

"You were not doing well," she replied quickly.

"Neither was Jack," replied Daniel.

"The General has Sam."

"And I've got you," Daniel said, staring at Janet.

The young woman held her breath as Daniel took her hand.

"You've always been with me," said Daniel.

"I'm your doctor it's nor-"

"No," Daniel interrupted her again. "You're not just my doctor Janet."

"I-" Janet began to say, completely disturbed by Daniel's hand and words.

"You're so fantastic Janet. You're beautiful, intelligent, you care about the others... you're perfect. You've always been. I think it was obvious that I'd fall in love with you, even if I took a long time to admit it."

Janet did not know what to say. She was totally shocked and wondered even if Daniel had not received too many analgesics.

"Janet?" Daniel asked, a little worried about the doctor's silence.

Janet blinked several times and finally clasped Daniel's hand in hers. A tear rolled down her cheek again.

"God I love you," she finally said, looking into the blue eyes of the archaeologist.

Even in the darkness his eyes pierced her. Then she gently approached her face to Daniel's and her lips came to rest on his. Their kiss was sweet and delicate then Janet put her head on Daniel's shoulder.

"I love you so much," the archaeologist whispered.

A few minutes later they were both deep asleep, Janet's head in Daniel's neck, breathing the scent of the man she loved.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for your reviews! :D

 **Chapter 27**

At six in the morning, Sam woke up again and gently walked away from Jack. She had become Lieutenant-Colonel Carter again and should remain her for a while. She blamed herself for letting her fear and feelings take over last night. She shook only at the thought that they might have been discovered and that Jack would be Court Martial. If this happened, she knew she would never forgive herself. That was why she had to remain in control of herself and her emotions until the situation between them was clear and safe. She would be the military officer she had always known herself to be. After all, they had waited eight years she could wait a little longer.

She walked away into the corridor and headed her laboratory. Given the time, she had some time to work on the Tok'ra beam device before the briefing began. Actually, she did not even know what time it would be but hoped that Jack and Daniel would rest as much as possible.

It had been an hour since she started working on the device when her father appeared on the doorstep, a coffee in his hand.

"You work too hard," he said with a smile as he approached her.

"I have to," Sam replied.

"How's it going?" Jacob asked.

"Not so bad. You know me…"

"Of course. How are Jack and Daniel doing?"

"I think they're okay, they're in the infirmary if you want to go visit them you know."

"You spent the night there, I thought you could tell me how they were doing," Jacob replied.

Sam looked up at her father and her cheeks turned red peony.

"It's not the first time you've been in the infirmary when someone of your team is injured, why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob asked with an innocent air.

"Dad..." Sam started to say.

"I don't want to know," Jacob said with a smile as he raised his hands. "Drink your coffee, you'll need it for the day. I'll join Teal'c at the gym tell me if you need my help with the device."

"You're going to the gym? With Teal'c?" Sam asked with a dubious air.

"What d'ya think? Your old father maintains himself!"

Sam chuckled and shook her head as she watched her father walk off into the corridor. Around ten o'clock she received a call from Janet to come to the infirmary where the briefing would take place. She went out of her laboratory and found Teal'c and her father before going to the infirmary. When they entered they found several chairs around a small table between the two beds of Jack and Daniel. The latter were comfortably settled and waited – or becoming impatient in the case of Jack. –

"Ah, here you are!" He exclaimed, seeing them arrive.

Sam smiled at the apparent grumpiness of the General and the calm of Daniel. They all settled down while a nurse injected some treatments to the grumpy base chief. The briefing began and Sam explained in detail what had happened and what she had done. When she finished her story half an hour later, everyone was silent. Then Janet began to speak.

"I was able to extract that bullet from Dr. Jackson's abdomen and I kept it. Maybe it could be used to determine whether the men you arrested were responsible for the shooting or whether the shooter was still outside, "she said, giving Sam the small plastic bag.

Sam froze watching the bullet.

"Carter?" Jack asked, looking at Sam's annoyed look.

"Janet can I borrow your microscope please?" Sam questioned.

"Of course," the doctor replied, moving away with her.

Sam pulled out the bullet and examined it. Then she clenched her fist and smashed it on the bench.

"That bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Carter?!" Jack asked, starting to grow impatient.

"The bullet belongs to Pete."

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked.

" _Your_ Pete?" Jacob said.

"That's not _her_ Pete," Jack replied, offended.

"So Shanahan shot me?" Daniel asked to cut the exchange between Jack and Jacob.

"In all likelihood, Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c, his face closed.

"Well, it seems we still have a few arrests to make, Carter," Jack said dryly.

"Count on me, Sir," replied Sam.

"How are you going to do this?" Janet asked, clenching her jaws.

"There's some stuff of his at my home. I'll call him to pick them up and we can act at that time."

"Are you sure he's still around?" Daniel asked.

"We'll quickly find this out," Sam said.

She walked over to the infirmary phone and dialled Pete's number by memory – under Jack's annoyed look at this detail. –

"Pete? It's Sam. Yes, I'm fine thank you, I hope you too. ... Yes, I was calling you about the things you left at home, so that you could come and get them back. ... I don't have any missions before tomorrow, maybe tonight? ... Yes, seven will be perfect. ... Yes we could have dinner, why not."

Jack breathed deeply behind her.

"I've got work, see ya tonight."

She hung up and turned to the group.

"All right, all we have to do is prepare ourselves," she announced.

"Perfect. End of the briefing. Carter I'll let you take charge of tonight's operation, take Reynolds with you," Jack said.

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied.

They all came out of the infirmary with the exception of Janet and Sam began to set up the evening operation with Colonel Reynolds. They would act in a very small group. Sam would head Pete who, as usual, would be there ahead of time. The rest of the intervention group should therefore be extremely well hided at the risk that the man may perceive the deceit. The plan of attack was finished in the early afternoon and the men were in place within an hour. Sam went to the infirmary a few minutes before leaving.

"We are ready, Sir, I have to go there," she explained.

"All right, Carter. Be careful," Jack said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Anyone saw Janet?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Janet? She was here an hour ago Daniel, you saw her like me," Jack replied.

"Yes, but since then I have not seen her again, and her shift isn't finished," he said.

"She surely took a break Space Monkey, she's coming back," Jack said with a mocking smile.

"Wait, General, Daniel's right, it's strange that she's not here," Sam said, looking at her watch.

"People take breaks, you know," Jack said.

"Janet was with me two hours ago for a coffee, Sir. She should be here," the scientist explained.

"What did you both discuss about?" Daniel asked.

"This evening's operation," Sam replied.

"Am I the only one who finds this worrying suddenly?" Daniel asked.

"Carter..." Jack began to say.

He had no time to continue that Sam had already run out the infirmary. She hit the surface as fast as she could and jumped into her car while catching her phone.

"Reynolds stay especially vigilant I think Doctor Fraiser is on the spot!"

"How is she on the spot?! Carter what's going on?" Colonel Reynolds exclaimed.

"I don't know, I think she wants to take care of Shanahan herself. Stay vigilant."

She hung up and pressed on the accelerator. She came quickly to her home and watching the scene in front of her, she did not even bother to park and turn off her car before leaving it.

"Janet!" She screamed.

"Sam, can we know what's going on with your friend?" Pete asked, his hands raised.

Janet held him at gunpoint, her face closed.

"Janet don't do that," Sam said.

"Sam?" Pete asked again.

"Oh, you, shut up!" She said, looking at the policeman.

"Janet, it's useless. He'll be judged, you know that as well as I do," Sam said.

"Judged? Can I know for what?" Pete asked.

"Sam swerve out," Janet said dryly to her friend.

"Janet listen to me please, it won't change anything. Daniel's fine, he wouldn't want you to do that."

"I didn't ask his opinion, Sam."

"Lower that gun, Janet, please."

Suddenly, Pete grabbed Sam by the neck with his arm.

"Listen to her, Janet, lower that gu..."

A gunshot rang out, Sam and Janet were splashed with blood as Pete collapsed to the ground, a bullet in his head, taking the astrophysicist with him. She pushed his arm away and stood up quickly as Reynolds ran.

"Colonel! You okay?!" The man exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sam replied as she watched Pete's body on the floor. "Can you take care of that, Colonel? I'll bring Doctor Fraiser back to the base."

"Of course, Colonel, go ahead."

"C'me on Janet," Sam said, taking her friend's arm and pulling her away.

They returned to the base in silence and when they entered the infirmary, Jack and Daniel jumped when they saw their heads splashed with blood.

"Carter, what the hell happened?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pete is dead," she said.

"He attacked Sam as I held him at gunpoint and she tried to convince me to lower my gun," Janet explained.

"Excuse me?" Daniel said.

"Reynolds put a bullet in his head a few seconds after that," Sam explained.

"Excuse me?! As he was attacking you? Has Reynolds became crazy?!" Jack yelled.

"All is okay, Sir, don't worry."

"I don't agree! Reynolds will hear me... argh..."

Jack folded in half on his bed.

"Sir?" Sam exclaimed, her face worried.

Jack began to cough and blood fell on the white sheet.

"Doc I don't feel great here..." he managed to pronounce before losing consciousness.

"Jack!" Sam screamed as she ran to the bed.

Janet also rushed to his bedside and began to examine him while the nurses were waiting for the doctor's orders.

"I think he's bleeding internally! How the hell can this be possible?!" The doctor shouted.

"Janet he's also bleeding from his nose! What's happening?!" Sam yelled.

"Oh my God. Grey! How many anticoagulant did he receive today?"

"I don't know, doctor, it's Yang who took care of his injections," Grey replied.

"Yang? Who's that?!" Janet asked.

"She arrived two days ago..."

"Shit!" Sam said.

"We'll take him to surgery, beep Doctor Merry, I'll need his help!"

Janet walked away with Jack's bed, leaving Sam and Daniel in deep anxiety.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope this chapter will please you all. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 28**

"How long has he been at the operating room?"

"Four hours now," Daniel replied to Colonel Reynolds.

"And this Yang, do we know who it is? Should we look for her now? Is a team already on the move?"

"I don't know," Daniel whispered.

Reynolds looked around and then frowned.

"Where's Colonel Carter? Why is she not here waiting with you?" Reynolds questioned.

"She came out of here after Jack was taken to the operating room," Daniel explained.

"I think Colonel Carter needs a moment alone," Teal'c said.

"I dunno if she needs a moment alone, but in any case, we'll need her quickly," Reynolds replied.

"Let her breathe two minutes Reynolds, it begins to do a lot for everyone here. We are all completely rattled," Daniel said dryly.

Reynolds sat down and finally waited in silence.

A little further in the base, in her laboratory, Sam was leaning at her desk, staring blankly into space. The last few weeks had been tough, both morally and physically. Knowing Jack was in the operating room reminded her of his funeral and she could not stop her throat from squeezing. If he did not get away, she knew she would not survive. She could not.

"Sam?"

The young woman did not answer. She felt that if she tried to speak, the emotions would take over and become uncontrollable. Now she was in the base and she had to control herself. She knew that sooner or later she would have to speak but did not feel capable at the moment.

"Sam, sweetheart, are you okay?"

She bit her lip, which was beginning to shake. She had to control herself, yes. That was very important.

"I know very well what you're trying to do, Sam. Can I help you?"

Sam shook her head in a negative way. No one could help her because no one felt her pain and her fear. She tightened her hands on the mug she was holding and kept her gaze staring at the wall.

Jacob approached his daughter, watched her for a few moments and then sat down on one of the stools.

"When you were six and your guinea pig disappeared in the garden, you stood stoic, sitting on the step. I asked you why you were staying like that, because I expected you to cry. You told me that a General's daughter didn't cry."

Jacob paused, then resumed:

"At your mother's death, you had walled you up in silence. No screams or crying, no, only a heavy and meaningful silence. It's been a long time since I realized that it's time to worry when you become mute."

Sam did not move and remained dumb again.

"I'm here, Sam. We're all here. I know what you're saying to yourself and you're wrong," Jacob finished.

"Really?" Sam asked in a low but dry voice.

"He's not in this state by your fault. He's not in this state because you love him."

Sam nervously chuckled before she became silent again.

"Please, Sam. Don't blame yourself for everything that happened. Don't blame yourself for loving him."

The scientist did not reply.

"We should never fear to love. I know that life has often been hard on you and that you've lost many of your loved ones. Don't be afraid to love him, because what he can offer you, what he's going to offer you, will exceed your understanding."

"He's going to die," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked in a soft voice.

"I care too much about him for life allows me to keep him," Sam replied, swallowing.

"Should I feel offended at being still there?" Jacob smiled.

The look Sam gave him directly removed the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Sam, you cannot shut yourself up and love no one, you've a heart too beautiful for that. You're afraid and I understand, we're all afraid of losing those we love. Unfortunately, sometimes we can't save them, despite what we'd give to get there. I would have given everything for your mother to be still among us, I would give everything for it. But she made me live such wonderful years ... So beautiful, Sam. If I had been afraid to love her look to what I wouldn't have today. You look like her so much..."

"If he dies I couldn't survive, I know that."

"He'll not die," a voice said near the door.

Jacob and Sam raised their heads and watched Teal'c.

"Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Merry came to tell us that General O'Neill will getting well," the Jaffa said.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to slow down the anarchic rhythm of her heart. Jack will get well. He was not going to die. He was not going to leave her.

"I'm going to resign," she announced.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"But before I have to go and get that Yang," Sam said, rising with a determined air.

She left the room, leaving Jacob and Teal'c astonished by this change of situation.

"Did she say the word "resign"?

"Indeed, General, that's exactly what she said," Teal'c replied.

Jacob passed a hand over his face, sighing. His daughter was definitely not like everyone else ... But he did not see her resigning from the job she loved so much. Could she prefer to resign for fear of losing Jack? Or because she could no longer bear all these missions where they risked their lives every time? He was going to have to talk to his daughter about these points ... or Jack was going to have to do it! Sam just could not give up her career for him. Well, he had just told her not to deprive herself of loving, but he had not imagined for a moment that it might hurt his child's career ... After all, Jack was the one who was in the best position to take his retirement! The President would certainly have a hard time accepting this news but was not it better for Jack rather than Sam? Their skills were very different and it was certain that the President could not do without Sam's faculties. She was the world expert of the Stargate. She could not resign like that, on the spur of the moment...

"Maybe I should try to follow your daughter to find out what she wants to do to stop the nurse Yang," Teal'c said, pulling Jacob away from his thoughts.

"Yes, that seems to be a good idea," he replied.

They both left the laboratory and headed for the briefing room. As they went up the stairs they heard Sam giving instructions to several soldiers.

"Thanks to Sergeant Siler we are able to stop Yang quickly. She's located at the motel outside the city, she would have done better to leave this planet. No carnage this time, I want her to come back alive. You can injure her if necessary, but keep her conscious that she can be questioned on her arrival. I think she's the last of the MIB but I don't want to take any risk. Has everyone understand me?"

Murmurs of approbation were heard in the room.

"Okay, we're leaving in fifteen minutes, not one more. You know the plan of attack so follow your team leaders. You've beaten armies of Jaffa, a criminal on Earth shouldn't be too hard to you. Reynolds, keep me informed as soon as you have her."

"Yes, madam."

The soldiers scattered and Jacob watched his daughter.

"Do I have to join a team, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c, that should be fine. She's not going very far, she should have," Sam replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"You don't want to go to the infirmary?" Jacob asked, looking puzzled.

"I've to take care of all the paperwork that this arrest mission entails, I don't have time," Sam replied.

"The paperwork can wait, no?" Jacob said, following his daughter as she headed for Jack's office.

"Not really no, if I don't do it right away I might forget details."

"You? Forget details?" Jacob asked as he closed the door behind him.

"And if you told me the bottom of your thought, Dad, that I could start working," Sam said with a sigh.

"So you want to resign and you're afraid to go see Jack in the infirmary," Jacob began.

"I'm not afraid."

"Ah really?"

"He has just left the operating room, he must rest and I must -"

"Work?"

"Exactly."

"Why resign?"

"Because I've no choice," Sam replied.

"There's always a choice," Jacob said.

"So what? I don't understand you, Dad! You tell me not to refrain from loving and when I intend to do so you ask me not to resign for him?"

"Can he not resign as well?" Jacob asked.

"Don't tell nonsense! We need him at the command of this base. He's the most competent officer."

"Just as the Earth needs Samantha Carter. You're essential to this program because of your skills you cannot resign."

"Then the solution is all found, there's no future for us," Sam answered throat tight.

"I'm just saying that you should talk to the concerned person before making such a decision," Jacob said.

"He will not let me do that," Sam explained.

"And he'd be right..."

"We're at an impasse and you know it as well as I do. I understood it before he even had to go back to the operating room. All this is completely illegal, we've not the right, and we've never had it."

"You're afraid, I can conceive. But that you lower your arms? You? Come on, Sam, it's just a settlement!"

"It's there for something! You were the first to remind it to us and to remember the Martial Court. Imagine for a single second that this regulation doesn't exist, how do you think that in the middle of shooting a person can leave his spouse hit on the ground without assistance a few meters from her?"

"That's what you've been doing for years. When you had to make decisions that could still hurt or kill any of you, you did. Not without a hesitation, I grant it to you. But you did it anyway. You've always done it, Sam," Jacob replied.

"That was our job, we were not together," Sam said.

"Dare you tell me you've not been in love with him for years?"

The scientist remained silent.

"Have you ever taken any decisions that might kill him?"

There was another silence from the young woman.

"Speak with him, because if you don't, if you don't find solutions, it'll destroy you and I won't allow it," Jacob said before leaving the office.

Sam sighed. Her father was right, if she could not find solutions to loving this man freely, if she lost him... it would destroy her.

The phone rang and she answered in a weary tone.

"Carter."

"Sam, the General is awake, he's groaning and he wants to see you," Janet explained.

"I've just sent several men on a mission to stop Yang, can that wait a little?" the astrophysicist asked.

Some screams were heard behind Janet.

"Oh that's enough now leave me alone with your tension! Doc! Where is Carter?!"

Sam whispered.

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later, Sam entered the infirmary and headed directly to the room where the General had been installed. She could hear him growling from the outside, and Janet's head when she saw her coming told her it was high time she was there.

"Post-anesthesia is simply awful when you're not with him when he wakes up. Thank you for coming quickly," Janet explained.

"No worries, Janet. I'll take care of him," Sam replied.

She entered the room and Jack's mood changed immediately when he saw her.

"Carter!"

"General, you wanted to see me?"

"Where were you?" Jack asked, like a child.

"I was busy arresting the person who tried to kill you," Sam explained.

"One more to add to my list of enemies?"

"She's part of the MIB, I think you can only note the group," Sam said, taking a chair to sit next to the bed.

"MIB, what's this name? That's not really professional," Jack said.

"Some people should stop watching Men In Black, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"At last a little smile, I couldn't believe it. Yet it's me who's stuck in this bed..."

"I'm going to resign, Jack."

"Damn, Carter, we need to call the Doc!" Jack exclaimed.

"What? Why ? What's going on?"

"I must had have too much painkillers, I've hallucinations."

"What kind of hallucinations?" Sam asked, worried.

"Hearing ones," Jack said, staring at her.

Sam, who had risen, sat down, breathing and shaking her head.

"Jack..."

"Not a word more. What's this story of resignation?" He asked seriously.

"Do you see another solution?"

"Yes, I resign and you stay at the SGC. It's that simple."

"It's out of the question that you quit, you're too important!" Sam exclaimed.

"Because you're not?" Jack asked.

"I'm not irreplaceable, Jack."

"You are. Who else has your intelligence? Even McKay doesn't equal you and in addition he's on Atlantis!"

"If I disappeared they'd find a replacement..."

"But you've not disappeared and the planet needs you," Jack said categorically.

"You're as important as me in this program, either we're in a deadlock, or we've to make a choice and this choice is simple: one of us must resign. I'd rather it be me."

"Sam, I'm the one who is best able to retire, you won't spoil your career for me."

The young woman bowed her head, unsure of herself.

"I don't think I'm spoiling my career if I got you," she finally said.

Jack's heart tightened. God, he loved this woman!

"And I don't think to ruin mine if I've you by my side for the rest of my life."

Sam looked up and looked into Jack's eyes.

"What are we gonna do, Jack?" She asked in a small voice without looking away.

"We're going to love each other, very passionately, to madness."

A smile was born on the lips of the scientist while her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Let me do the right thing for both of us. For once, let me be the one who solves the problem, Carter."

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied, rising from her chair and gesturing a soft kiss to Jack's lips.

"This is the kind of thing that will give me a lot of courage to talk to the President," Jack said with a smile. "Can I have more?"

Sam laughed before approaching him again. Jack O'Neill was much more docile in her presence in an infirmary, wasn't he?

A few days later, the case of the MIB had been clarified. The members of the organization still alive were stagnating in a military prison and other arrests had taken place after some had spoken. Jack called the President two weeks after his surgery when Janet allowed him to leave the infirmary...

"Yes, I understand, Sir," Jack said as Sam looked at him with a worried look.

"Yes, I know this program is very important and you need competent people."

Jack was silent for several minutes while the President was speaking. Sam was waiting in the office, anxious.

"It can not be negotiable, Sir?" He asked.

His eyes hung on Sam's then he lowered his head.

"The reasons are quite personal, Mr. President," Jack said before answering again. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir... Yes, of course..."

New silence of several minutes.

"Yes, Mr. President. Yes, I would send you my next report in three months, as usual. Goodbye, Mr. President."

Jack hung up and Sam understood. She understood that his resignation had been refused. She understood they were at an impasse, again.

"The President refuses me to leave the command of this base," Jack explained.

Sam nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Sam, stop doing this, it makes me crazy and I'll kiss you again."

"You'll have to hold you a little longer, Sir."

"You can call me Jack, you know."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, General," Sam said.

"I said that the President refused me to leave the command of this base, not that he refused me to leave the army," Jack replied, staring at the young woman.

Sam, who had lowered her head, raised it quickly.

"What?" She asked, opening her eyes wide.

"I'm a civilian. Since…"

Jack looked at his watch.

"Now I think. The fax had to arrive."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"More serious than I've ever been," Jack replied.

"You mean that... we... we..."

"Yes, Carter. I'm all yours."

Sam's smile lit up her face. She walked quickly around the office to advance towards the man of her life. Slowly she reduced the space between them to nothingness and hung her arms around his neck as her head landed on his chest. Jack put his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms.

They were together. Without law. Without fear. Finally.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone! This is the new chapter and I hope it will please you; sorry it took so long! Happy Holidays to you all and a special Happy Birthday to my awesome beta reader!

 **Chapter 29**

Daniel stepped forward and took a deep breath. Damn, he was not going to be nervous tonight. He dusted down his jacket one last time, took a look at the flowers and rang at the door. Janet opened, a smile illuminating her sweet face.

It had been a month since Jack's resignation from the army and the day-to-day life had not been as calm as they would have liked. The Goa'uld had decided to execute some plans - quite missed to be honest, but taking SG teams' time. -

Ba'al had finally confessed with pride that he had been in contact with General Bauer and that he had loved the idea that Sam was paralyzed by his newest nanites. He was, however, almost "pleased" that the scientist was once again in possession of all her intellectual capacities because it gave him some amusement to see her digging her head on his inventions. His intervention via a hologram in the Stargate room had quite annoyed Jack, stuck for too long in this base for his mood to be pleasant - the staff could thank Sam for existing and calm the ex-General. -

So Daniel and Janet would be able to enjoy their first real date since they had confessed their feelings and Daniel now felt like a teenager, fearing the reactions of the young woman if his outfit was not perfect, if the flowers were not perfect, if...

"Daniel! I'm so happy to see you. Are the flowers for me? They are beautiful!" Janet exclaimed.

She loved the flowers.

"You're really well dressed, you didn't tell me we were going out in a chic place. Maybe I should change my clothes?"

She loved his outfit. Damn it, she thought that her outfit was not perfect!

"No no. You're beautiful" Daniel said with a smile.

"You sure? Really it wouldn't take long for me to-"

Daniel silenced her with a kiss and suddenly Janet forgot even the date of the day. If Daniel Jackson did this to her with a simple kiss, she dared not imagine how she would be with... more. They separated slowly, breathless and Janet looked into Daniel's eyes.

"I'll put the flowers in a vase and we can go," she said.

"Take your time, the session is in half an hour and the cinema isn't so far you know," Daniel replied.

After putting the flowers in a vase, Janet turned to Daniel and held out her hand. The archaeologist seized it and they left for his car. They did not speak much at the moment, being enough of the contact of the other to be well. Daniel had to confess, Janet immediately calmed him down early that evening and he knew they were going to spend a pleasant and romantic time together.

Janet found the archaeologist even more charming outside the base. Not that they had never spent evenings outside the base before - some team nights had been nice with the doctor's presence - but that night had a very special flavour for them, like a revival, as if they could finally live fully happy.

When they left the cinema, Janet wondered what she had watched the most: the screen or Daniel's face? To tell the truth, contemplating him had become a habit for her now. The fear of losing him had been so strong when he arrived on the stretcher that she could not now take her eyes off from him too long. She knew he was not going to disappear - although the Asgard could teleport him if needed and without prior request - but she could not help it. Daniel had noticed it and found it totally adorable, even if he did not like that she being so traumatized by his attack.

"The movie was sympathetic, wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Janet replied.

"You didn't watch a half, you know that?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"I had better things to watch," Janet said, suddenly blushing at her confession.

Daniel laughed softly and stopped walking to take possession of the doctor's lips. The feeling he felt as soon as their lips touched was so powerful that he wondered how his heart was doing to stay inside his ribcage. When they parted, their foreheads touching, he could hear Janet's anarchic breath.

"Wow ... How do you do that?" the young woman asked, whispering.

"I could return the question to you," Daniel replied in the same tone.

"I warn you, I may not be able to live without your kisses now that you started to make me taste them."

"Oh, but I hope you don't want to live without them, that and other things too," the archaeologist said in a sensual voice.

Janet's belly made a perilous jump on hearing this sentence. Daniel was downright sexy and it was clear that Janet melted deliciously like a marshmallow over a wood fire in front of this man. While her - not very Catholic – thoughts plunged her near a state of implosion, Daniel kissed her again. Feeling his tongue on hers was definitely much more delicious than what her mind had imagined for years. She shivered as she passionately kissed the man she loved. Daniel's hand stroking her back over her coat was neither too pressing nor too shy and she wondered if they would eventually come back immediately.

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked after the kiss was over.

"Indeed," Janet replied in a breath.

"Italian, is that okay?" Daniel replied before bending over Janet's ear. "For the other hunger, I should be able to do something a little later, I suppose."

Janet held her breath, unable to soothe the pulsations she felt in her belly.

"I hope so, I have a hunger as a wolf," she said in the ear of the man.

They then headed for the restaurant, which was not far from the cinema. Luckily, they would not have to wait too long to get a table and be served.

To believe that the restaurant managers had heard the couple's thoughts, they immediately had a table and their meal was quickly served. Under the table, their legs were touching in a delicious sensation of surrounding heat. Their eyes crossed with love and the gazes they threw were as hot as the embers of the wood fire in the restaurant. They were talking about everything, having fun on the date Sam had tonight. Indeed, the young woman was finally entitled to her date too, the charming man she had to join was attentive, funny, rather a handsome man and above all... a psychologist. Janet remembered the young woman's face when she learned that for their first free evening in weeks she would have to pass it over to talk with the military psychologist after her misfortune with the nanites - and the "death" of a certain sexy General madly in love with her and reciprocally. -

" Do you want a dessert?" Daniel asked as Janet devoured him with her eyes.

"I want a dessert, but I don't think it's on the menu," Janet said, biting her lip and grabbing Daniel's hand.

While he got very hot, Daniel felt another place in his body suddenly boiling.

"Janet ... I'm crazy about you, you know that?"

"I hope you are as much as I am from you," the doctor replied with complicity.

"Maybe I should ask for the bill now, shouldn't I?"

"It seems to be a great idea, Hun," Janet said with a big smile.

Daniel settled the bill and they went back to Janet's house. For a moment, Janet thought it was really a good thing that Cassy was at the university a little far from the house. Daniel parked and they went up the driveway hand in hand. In front of the porch, Daniel kissed Janet with passion and she could not help but let a moan escape from her mouth. This man kissed divinely well and she could feel each part of her body responding to his touch.

"Would you like to have a last drink?" she asked as the answer seemed obvious.

"With pleasure," Daniel replied, his voice warm and sweet.

Janet unlocked the door and they entered with some excitement. They took off their coats and Janet walked over to the kitchen to serve them a glass of Chardonnay. They each took a sip, letting the alcohol warm them a little more, if that were possible. Sitting on the sofa, the proximity of their bodies only increased their hearts rate.

"I've been dreaming of this evening so many times," Janet confessed finally.

"That true? I hope it worth your expectations," Daniel replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Well I must say that the reality has a much better flavour," Janet said giving him a gaze full of love.

"I know something that has a much better flavour too," Daniel said before putting his glass on the little table and posing the one Janet held in her hands too.

He then took Janet's face in his hands and gently placed his lips on hers. He began to kiss her gently across her face and then went down to her neck as he could hear the woman he loved moan tenderly. Eventually, Janet no longer waited and brought his face back to hers to capture his lips. Their fiery kiss awakened all their senses, which had already been put to the test during the evening. Daniel's hands walked under Janet's top and Janet shuddering at the archaeologist's touch on her boiling skin. Janet's hands were busy caressing Daniel's hair and neck and Janet quickly found herself astride him on the couch. As they continued kissing with ardour, Janet started light pelvis movements and Daniel moaned immediately with pleasure.

"I want you," Janet said between two kisses while her breath was more than anarchic.

"I want you too," Daniel grumbled before taking possession of the doctor's lips.

With skill, he removed her top as she unbuttoned his shirt. Janet's pelvis movements became more and more insistent as she could feel the manhood of Daniel hardening at her touch. She kissed him on the neck and Daniel wondered why they had waited so long before confessing their feelings. But very soon his thoughts became confused and he let himself be carried away by the moment. When Janet dismissed him and walked away, he looked at her questioningly, wondering if she finally wanted to wait a little bit before moving on to that stage of their relationship.

"Come," she simply said with emotion in her voice.

Daniel stood up to meet her and together they climbed into the young woman's bedroom. They kissed again as they entered, and when Daniel withdrew the zipper from Janet's skirt, making it fall to the ground, he remained speechless, admiring her. She wore a black garter belt that showed a muscular buttock and bounced back. Her breasts were beautiful and Daniel knew that at this moment, all reason was lost in front of this sublime woman who now stuck to him and made her tongue run his neck.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied.

She unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs before she crouching down in front of him. She made him lift a foot while removing his first sock and pulled out the pants. She did the same with the other leg and then, without Daniel expecting it, slid down his boxer short, which let his sex appear hard and tense for her. She seized it and Daniel groaned.

"Janet?" he asked, as if to make sure the young woman wanted that.

"Shh, let me do it," she replied.

The moment she put her lips on his manhood, Daniel let out a long groan as he passed a hand through Janet's hair. She began to come back and forth, leaving the archaeologist without a breath on the edge of the precipice.

"Oh my God, Janet!" he exclaimed as the sensations that assailed him were so powerful that his legs shook.

The young woman got up after several intense minutes and kissed Daniel passionately. He directed her to the bed and they lay down together while continuing to kiss. Daniel's right hand came to be exploring Janet's belly and he knew he was standing at a "strategic" point when he felt her stretch under him and held her breath. He then began a gentle back and forth with his hand, snatching groans at the young woman who was visibly ready to receive him. But Daniel had other plans for her before that and slowly he unfastened the garter belt and kissed tenderly the belly of the young woman. He also unfastened the bra, which unveiled a firm breast and nipples that were already exciting. His mouth wandered between her breasts, sucking and licking under Janet's moan. He came down her belly after a few minutes and when Janet found herself without underwear, his tongue met her intimacy. Janet gave a slight cry of pleasure and Daniel pursued his caresses as she stroked his shoulders.

"Daniel ... Daniel, come," she said finally after a few minutes, unable to wait more.

He climbed up his body and found her sweet warm lips. As he kissed her, he entered her and the moan that they uttered together filled them. They were overwhelmed. Finally, body and soul. Daniel began his pelvis movements and Janet was more than receptive, planting her nails in the muscular back of her lover, her love. When she reached orgasm, Daniel could not help but look at her and he found her simply sumptuous. Very soon, he joined her in ecstasy and they stayed there for a moment, entwined, happy. After a good quarter of an hour like that, Janet began to chuckle.

"What are you thinking about suddenly?" he asked.

"Thinking about Sam who must spend the evening with the psychologist," she replied.

She laughed frankly and Daniel laughed too. Janet put her face in Daniel's neck, kissing it tenderly.

"Hum?" Daniel asked.

"I love you," she said, continuing to kiss him.

"I love you too," he replied.

Janet's kisses grew more and more boiling and Daniel felt his desire rise again.

"Janet..." he whispered.

"Yes?" she innocently asked while continuing to pass her tongue around his neck.

"Never mind," he finally said, letting himself be carried away again by all the love they felt.

Finally, their evening had been pleasant, romantic... and especially erotic!


End file.
